


Le chant du cygne

by Ellayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Malfoy Manor, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 50,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellayne/pseuds/Ellayne
Summary: Harry et les autres sont interceptés par les Rafleurs pendant leur quête des Horcruxes. Ils sont amenés au manoir des Malefoy où Bellatrix décide de l'interroger avant de le livrer à Voldemort. Drago est contraint de soigner Harry et de le remettre sur pieds entre deux tortures.Au fil des séances une question revient, lancinante : et s'il avait enchainé les mauvais choix jusque là ?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Partie 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous présente ma dernière fanfiction HP qui est encore une fois un Drarry.
> 
> L’histoire se déroule pendant le tome 7.  
> Harry et les autres sont interceptés par les Rafleurs pendant leur quête des Horcruxes. Ils sont amenés au manoir des Malefoy où Bellatrix décide d’interroger Harry avant de le livrer à Voldemort. Drago, coincé au Manoir, est contraint de le soigner et de le remettre sur pieds entre deux tortures.  
> On suit le POV de Drago. Et s’il avait enchainé les mauvais choix jusque là ?
> 
> ***
> 
> On dit que le chant du cygne est la plus belle et dernière chose réalisée par quelqu’un avant de mourir.
> 
> Malgré ce titre évocateur, je précise que ce n’est pas une death fic et que la fin est même heureuse, promis.  
> Je mets un avertissement tout de même :  
> Drago est au plus bas dans cette fic, et même si on va remonter la pente doucement, certaines de ses pensées peuvent être dures à lire.   
> Si les pensées suicidaires déclenchent chez vous un mal être et/ou réactivent des traumatismes, je vous recommande de ne pas lire cette histoire ou d’être dans de bonnes dispositions pour le faire. Prenez soin de votre santé mentale.
> 
> ***
> 
> L’histoire qui suit évoque évidemment une relation amoureuse et charnelle entre hommes, si ça ne vous plait, quittez cette page.
> 
> Si vous avez lu mes autres fics, vous savez que j’essaie toujours de coller au plus près du canon, mais cette fois, vous verrez, je fais volontairement abstraction de certains éléments qui m’arrangent pour la suite, soyez indulgents.
> 
> Disclaimer d’usage : les personnages et l’univers appartiennent à JKR.
> 
> ***
> 
> La fic est complètement écrite et terminée (je l’ai écrite pendant le Nanowrimo 2020), elle est en cours de corrections et on part pour un rythme de publication d’un chapitre par semaine pour commencer.
> 
> ***
> 
> N’hésitez pas à me suivre ou ajouter cette fic dans vos listes de lecture pour être prévenu-es des mises à jour !  
> Et n’oubliez pas : je me nourris de vos votes et de vos petits mots ! :)
> 
> Bonne lecture,

Au Manoir, les courants d'air sont aussi glacials que la main invisible qui me comprime les poumons. 

Elle s'est faufilée sous ma cage thoracique, insidieuse et n'a jamais vraiment disparu depuis mon retour de Poudlard.   
Parfois je l'oublie pendant un temps et puis soudain, elle ressert violemment sa prise et j'étouffe, je n'arrive plus à respirer.

Prendre une inspiration, penser à expirer puis recommencer. Cette stupide mécanique pour continuer à respirer correctement me fait mal. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que survivre à ma mission à Poudlard serait aussi douloureux. Dès que j'y pense, des larmes brûlantes remontent derrière mes paupières et la bataille pour les refouler est difficile. Alors je me mords la langue pour lutter contre ses larmes traîtresses qui se faufilent et n'arrangent en rien mon combat contre mon souffle erratique. Et puis je m'habitue au goût de sang qui reste dans ma bouche.

Les journées au Manoir sont froides et interminables comme des cauchemars qui n'en finissent pas et qui reviennent me hanter chaque matin. Parfois, rester au fond de mon lit pour le reste de mes jours me parait un programme tout à fait envisageable. Mais Père a été clair, il nous faut faire front commun, être unis et loyaux, face à l'honneur que nous fait le Seigneur en élisant domicile dans notre grand salon.

Hélas, le Manoir ne ressemble plus à ce qu'il était. Malgré les grandes baies vitrées de la véranda, il n'a jamais été chaleureux. Trop austère et guindé pour en faire un lieu accueillant, mais des souvenirs heureux s'accrochent encore par bribes au bout de mes cils : le piano sur lequel j'ai appris à jouer qui se tenait à côté de la grande cheminée, les fauteuils en osier confortables de la véranda où enfant, je me lovais dans une couverture, les jambes recroquevillées, pour lire les aventures de grands sorciers, un havre de paix, entouré de grandes plantes vertes, et puis le jardin impeccable et immense avec ses fontaines et ses parterres fleuris soigneusement entretenus qui devenait mon terrain de Quidditch préféré...

Aujourd'hui, le piano à queue a été relégué au fond du cellier pour laisser de la place au Mage Noir quand il s'est approprié le salon familial. La véranda et ses plantes suspendues grouille de mangemorts sinistres, allant et venant, ou se reposant entre deux réunions, leurs bottes dégueulasses posées sur le tissu blanc des fauteuils de jardin. Les parcelles du jardin principal sont régulièrement piétinées par ces abrutis assoiffés de cruauté, et cette infâme brume tenace plane jours et nuits autour de la propriété depuis Sa venue.

Mère gère la tenue de la maison d'une main de maître, elle ressemble à une cheffe d'orchestre gracieuse, distribuant en silence des ordres à nos elfes de maisons. Père essaie de rester impassible et de prendre son rôle d'hôte à cœur. Il s'évertue à gérer les allées et venues de nos alliés et de conserver sa place d'intendant du manoir mais chacun de ses actes est constamment moqué par Ses piques acerbes. C'est devenu pire depuis que Père a du Lui céder sa baguette, comble du déshonneur pour un sorcier. Je bouillonne de rage pour la façon dont ma famille est traitée malgré les efforts et les sacrifices, mais le regard désemparé de Père m'enjoint à me taire, à ne pas faire de vagues, à essayer de rattraper les choses. Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, cette situation toxique nous a clairement échappé.

Dans le grand salon, Il nous convoque régulièrement, aux côtés d'autres sbires, de passage ou qui restent loger au Manoir. Le spectacle du moment est d'assister à des mises à mort cruellement mises en scène, à l'endroit même où se trouvait mon piano.

Les rires et les moqueries ont martelé les murs du salon le jour où j'ai rendu ma bile pour la première fois. Ma baguette tremblait dans ma main quand Il m'a intimé l'ordre d'achever une jeune moldue de mon âge, déjà salement amochée par leurs tortures. J'aurais du prononcer ces deux mots pour faire table rase de mes erreurs du passé, je n'aurais pas du avoir de scrupules. Au pire j'aurais pu abréger ses souffrances. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à contrôler ma main qui tremblait et la bile qui est remontée d'un coup dans ma gorge sans que je puisse me retenir. Au fil des mises à mort, alors que les moldus ou les traîtres à leur sang agonisaient sur le carrelage du salon, les ricanements ont diminué et les regards se sont détournés de moi. J'aurais du aimer ce spectacle, m'en délecter même, savourer de prendre le pouvoir sur ces êtes inférieurs à notre famille, mais la main glaciale s'était depuis un moment faufilée autour de mes poumons et m'empêchait de respirer.

Parfois le matin, émergeant de cauchemars poisseux, j'ose imaginer comment ma couverture de plumes pourrait devenir de plomb et m'étouffer lentement au fond de mon lit pour ne plus avoir à me lever. Mais les regards désapprobateurs de Mère sur le pas de porte de ma chambre me forcent à sortir du lit tous les matins, à poser un masque glacial sur mes traits, et descendre pour prendre mes repas aux côtés des mangemorts de passage et des diverses créatures rustres qui osent poser leurs bottes pleines de boues sur les fauteuils immaculés de notre véranda d'été.

Père essaie de me trouver une mission qui pourrait redorer le blason familial et je prie tous les soirs pour qu'il m'oublie. Depuis peu, j'y ajoute une prière vaine pour que quiconque là haut me pardonne ce qu'il s'est passé sur cette fichue Tour d'Astronomie. Une voix tenace me chuchote que tout a dégénéré depuis ce soir là et que si j'avais saisi la main tendue de ce vieux fou, tout aurait été alors différent.

Mais en attendant, les courants d'airs glacés et la brume poisseuse qui entourent le manoir rendent la maison de mon enfance aussi sinistre et accueillante qu'une prison. Quand Il est dans les parages avec ses sautes d'humeur et sa colère palpable, je retiens mon souffle erratique pour me faire le plus petit possible. La grandeur du Lord n'a rien de noble contrairement à ce qu'on m'a toujours enseigné. Il se réjouit de maintenir ses sbires sous sa coupe, mangemorts ou créatures magiques, et l'humiliation et la torture sont ses outils préférés pour nous garder sous son joug.

Comment j'ai pu croire que la supériorité des sangs purs étaient Sa priorité ? Sa cruauté quotidienne m'a rapidement dressé un portrait plus abject de Lui. Torture pour un regard de travers, humiliations pour un avis donné sans son aval. Aucun des mangemorts ne lui tient tête, personne n'ose. Ils profitent tous de son aura, ou de son ombre, et aucun ne prendrait le risque de le contrarier. Pas même quand ses actes de cruauté laissent à désirer et posent question. Severus Rogue est souvent le seul à oser d'infimes remises en question sur la stratégie mise en place et il est à chaque fois sévèrement repris devant tous. Mon ancien professeur de potions semble mort de l'intérieur, tellement blindé sous sa carapace qu'aucune émotion ne transparaît sous ses traits. Jamais aucun regard en ma direction, aucun intérêt pour moi et ma détresse, à peine de légers sursauts quand les Endoloris frappent et le maintiennent à terre pour donner l'exemple. J'ai essayé une fois de l'intercepter, pour lui parler, le remercier pour son geste, là haut sur la tour, mais ses yeux ont à peine tressailli, et il m'a habilement contourné d'un hochement de tête et poursuivit son chemin dans les froids couloirs du Manoir. Une seule fois, alors qu'il patientait dans la véranda, les mains croisées dans le dos, avant une énième entrevue, je me suis approché pour m'assurer qu'il était toujours vivant, là, sous ce masque de froideur, mais il a simplement posé un regard las sur moi et m'a chuchoté entre les dents : _restez dans votre chambre autant que possible !_

Il y avait dans son avertissement une inquiétude paternelle que je n'avais pas croisé depuis longtemps. La main froide autour de mes poumons s'est desserrée pour un temps, me permettant d'inspirer une grande goulée d'air. La main de Rogue posée sur mon épaule, tel un soutien imperceptible, m'a réchauffé le cœur pendant quelques secondes. Et puis cet infect mangemort est entré en trombe dans la véranda en me bousculant volontairement d'un coup d'épaule.

***

Le climat de plomb peut difficilement être pire, mais la présence de Tante Bellatrix à Ses côtés n'arrange rien. Pire ça l'accentue. Les crises hystériques et les débordements de violence remplissent le manoir de ses hurlements impromptus, de vaisselle jetée à travers la pièce à la moindre contrariété. Sa crinière indomptable et ses prunelles folles posent constamment sur moi un regard perçant rempli de déception et de moqueries, comme si elle s'attendait à chaque instant que je ploie sous la culpabilité ou que je finisse par craquer, en pleurs.

Ne pas frissonner face à elle est devenu ma marotte. Garder le menton haut. Son extrémisme et son dévouement aveugle au Lord est absurde et ridicule, elle se plie en quatre pour le satisfaire, et rentre dans une colère noire dès qu'un détail peut le contrarier. Elle ressemble à une adolescente amourachée dont la violence et la cruauté couvent sous sa folie. J'en ai déjà fait les frais pour un regard mal interprété et une nonchalance mal maîtrisée. Et puis l'échec de ma mission au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie revient sans cesse dans ses moqueries, ma loyauté est sans cesse remise en cause. Elle semble attendre le bon moment ou le bon prétexte pour me coincer et me torturer. Sans Mère dans les parages pour servir de rempart, j'aurais déjà goûté, à n'en pas douter, à l'un de ses sorts de magie noire dont elle a le secret.

Je me martèle que tout cela finira bien par passer. Mais la réalité, c'est que je n'ose pas imaginer comment tout cela va évoluer. Je m'imagine tué par un sort perdu de Bellatrix, ou torturé à mort par le Seigneur devant tout le monde, pour un mot plus haut que l'autre. La sensation qu'il suffit qu'Il le décide pour que ma vie prenne fin. Rien de ce que Père ou Mère pourraient mettre en place ne L'empêcherait de me réduire en pièces s'il le voulait, juste pour l'exemple. Le quotidien au Manoir avec mon fil de vie suspendu, le souffle court, est plus pénible et pesant que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Et entre deux inspirations difficiles, des doutes réussissent à s'immiscer jusqu'à mon esprit : et si j'avais fait fausse route jusque là ?


	2. Partie 2

Tante Bellatrix s’est approprié le petit salon pour y prendre le thé les après-midi.  
Elle fait sortir le service le plus précieux de Mère et a ordonné aux mangemorts et autres sbires présents au Manoir de lui tenir compagnie autour de la table ronde.  
Elle tient délicatement sa coupelle et pose des lèvres grimées de noir sur le bord de la tasse en porcelaine. Elle soutient une conversation improbable avec les malchanceux présents autour de la table dans une parodie absurde de la normalité et je fais hélas partie du tableau ridicule à souhait, tout comme Père et Mère.

Je me tiens le dos bien droit dans ma chaise et je m’efforce de me faire silencieux en trempant mes lèvres dans le thé à la bergamote.  
C’est avec application que je tente d’éviter le regard de ma tante pour ne pas m’attirer ses foudres. La veille, un de ses hommes de main, Alden Williams, s’est reçu un maléfice pour s’être étouffé en avalant de travers. Il gît à présent dans le cellier, au pied du piano, et j’ignore s’il s’en remettra.

Tante Bellatrix s’ennuie et ça ne présage rien de bon.  
Elle s’est octroyée les pleins pouvoirs depuis que le Seigneur a mystérieusement quitté le Manoir.  
Un soir, Il a convoqué ses plus loyaux mangemorts en petit comité. Père n’en faisait évidemment pas partie, et dès le lendemain le Seigneur avait quitté le Manoir, laissant les pleins pouvoirs à ma chère tante.   
L’ambiance entre Père, Mère et elle est tellement tendue que je préférerai suivre le conseil de Severus et rester le plus souvent dans ma chambre, guère mieux loti qu’un prisonnier, mais c’est sans compter l’heure du thé et les supplications hystériques de Bellatrix.  
C’est donc le poing serré sous la table et la gorge nouée que j’essaie d’avaler des gorgées de mon thé sans me faire remarquer. 

  
***

Le soir même, l’ennui et la tension ambiante sont brisées par la cloche du portail d’entrée qui carillonne.   
Des visiteurs au Manoir. Personne n’est surpris par cette cloche qui n’arrête pas de tintinnabuler pour prévenir de l’arrivée d’invités sur le domaine : des mangemorts venant au rapport ou des fidèles venant cirer les pompes de leur Seigneur vénéré.   
Mauvais timing pour eux, le Lord est absent du Manoir. 

Tante Bellatrix envoie d’un geste l’un de ses sbires ouvrir la grande porte du vestibule.   
L’odeur pestilentielle précède le loup-garou. L’effrayant et non moins repoussant Fenrir Greyback s’avance dans le salon.   
Son corps massif balafré de cicatrices et ses longues griffes crasseuses me font détourner le regard. Les rumeurs de sa cruauté le rendent d’autant plus menaçant. Pas question de subir son courroux pour un regard de travers. Il est suivi de quelques comparses, des sorciers tous aussi crasseux que lui. 

Bellatrix lève ses lourdes paupières et les accueille à peine. Ils n’ont pas le prestige des mangemorts fidèles qui arborent le masque d’argent par signe de supériorité. Ceux-là croient faire partie du même clan alors qu’ils sont en réalité à la solde du Seigneur, de bons petits soldats sous Ses ordres, de la chair à canon juste utile à faire diversion au front.   
A quel moment des créatures inférieures telles que des loups-garous répugnants seraient dignes des sangs purs ?

Soudain une phrase de Greyback me sort de ma torpeur.

\- On a trouvé Potter et sa bande !

Bellatrix tourne cette fois la tête, ses sourcils hauts, visiblement intriguée.

\- Là, ce gars pas reconnaissable pour un sou, c’est Potter je vous dis, et sa bande ! Et parait que leurs têtes valent de l’or, alors si le Seigneur pouvait…

Le sort de Bellatrix est cinglant et laisse une nouvelle balafre sur la joue de Greyback. Il a le bon sens de ne pas répliquer.  
Ma tante s’approche du groupe. Père s’est levé à son tour, comme pour rependre le contrôle de la situation et je m’enfonce dans le fauteuil face à la cheminée pour qu’on m’oublie.

\- Si le Seigneur avait la délicatesse de reconnaître notre geste, par un sac de quelques gallions par exemple, nous en serions…  
\- Tais-toi vermine, si le Seigneur était là, te laisser la vie sauve serait son seul cadeau de reconnaissance !

Greyback grogne et sa puanteur embaume la pièce.

\- C’est nous qui l’avons trouvé M’dame, c’est pas rien quand même !

Bellatrix tourne autour du groupe comme un prédateur autour de sa proie. Elle chuchote un sort, un Finite Incantatem et râle devant son échec.   
J’imagine qu’elle va se lasser, peut-être passer ses nerfs sur le loup-garou pour l’avoir ainsi dérangé, mais soudain, mon prénom retentit dans le salon. Je sursaute et la main glacée se faufile sous mes poumons. Moi qui pensais m’être fait aussi discret que possible, c’est visiblement raté.   
Ma tante hausse la voix et me demande - m’ordonne, serait plus juste - d’approcher et d’identifier ce soi-disant Potter.

\- Toi qui le connais bien, viens donc nous dire si tu le reconnais !

Pas l’ombre d’un doute que le vrai et insupportable Petit Potter doit être terré à l’abri, protégé par des Aurors en pagaille et gardé comme le trésor national de l’Angleterre sorcière, mais je tourne la tête pour y jeter un œil. Au milieu du salon, plusieurs adolescents effrayés et quelques adultes dépenaillés se tiennent les uns contre les autres. Certains gardent le menton bien relevé en signe de défiance, d’autres rentrent leurs têtes entre leurs épaules, et j’ai envie de leur dire qu’ils ont bien raison ! Il faut passer inaperçus pour survivre dans ce Manoir. Une des filles raflées à une tignasse qui ressemble effectivement à la sang-de-bourbe et un éclat de cheveux roux s’agite dans mon champ de vision.   
La main glacée se resserre autour de mes poumons. Je devrais me lever et les confronter. 150 points pour serpentard !   
Mais je me contente de hausser les épaules. Je préfère ne pas savoir. Ne pas savoir comment ils se sont retrouvés dans ce pétrin. Ne pas savoir pourquoi je n’arrive pas à les dénoncer.

Je pensais que mon silence passerait pour un constat d’ignorance, mais Tante Bellatrix ne l’a pas saisit ainsi. Elle pointe sa baguette sur moi et une force extérieure me tire péniblement du fauteuil. Une fois debout, je remue les jambes pour chasser la sensation désagréable d’intrusion forcée. Mère proteste contre ce geste inapproprié, mais Bellatrix la fait taire d’un revers de main.

\- Fais un effort, concentre-toi Drago, est-ce que ça pourrait être Potter ?

Je m’approche de quelques pas.  
Le type est complètement défiguré, gonflé de partout comme s’il s’était fait piqué par un essaim de guêpes. Il fuit mon regard et je n’essaie pas de le forcer.  
La puanteur de Greyback se penche derrière mon épaule et me donne envie de vomir. Il tend un ongle jaune et sale vers le front démesurément grand du pauvre type et écarte une mèche de cheveux.

\- C’pas une cicatrice ça ?

Le type écarquille imperceptiblement les yeux et j’y vois un éclat vert que je ne connais que trop bien. La main glaciale me coupe le souffle.   
Qu’est-ce qu’il fiche ici ?  
Je secoue la tête, incapable d’y croire et bats en retraite un pas après l’autre.  
Bellatrix pose des doigts curieux sur ce front et semble y croire à son tour.

\- Ça se pourrait…  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, on appelle le Seigneur ? Depuis le temps qu’il l’attend !

Père intervient et remonte sa manche, prêt à activer sa marque, arguant que c’est encore son Manoir et que c’est à lui que revient l’honneur de contacter le Seigneur. Mais Bellatrix lui saisit violemment le poignet et s’agite fébrilement.

\- Personne ne fait un geste ! Le Seigneur dans toute sa puissance m’a clairement indiqué ne pas vouloir être dérangé dans les trois prochains jours… sous aucun prétexte !

Sa voix monte dans les aigus.  
Greyback fait craquer ses phalanges, renifle et crache au sol une morve dégueulasse.

\- Mais c’est Potter !  
\- Ça pourrait être Potter, et si ce n’est pas lui, mais un péquenaud trouvé je-ne-sais-où dans la campagne anglaise, tu prendrais le risque de Le déranger, idiot ? Rien ne presse, on va le garder à l’abri, attendre qu’il… dégonfle et on avisera… je vais bien m’en occuper en attendant Son retour…

Sa voix cruelle et effrayante me fait frissonner.

\- Et notre or ?

Bellatrix le foudroie du regard.

\- Estime-toi chanceux d’être encore en vie charogne ! Hors de ma vue maintenant !  
\- C’est qu’on peut garder la belle épée alors ?

Ce crétin de sorcier de bas étage aurait du tourner les talons sans demander son reste, mais l’attention de Bellatrix se porte alors sur la grande épée qu’il tient par la poignée, toute incrustée de pierrailles. Bellatrix écarquille les yeux, se précipite sur l’objet et s’en saisit avec véhémence.

Greyback grogne un peu mais les premiers sorts de Bellatrix claquent et le dissuadent rapidement de répliquer. Le bruit de la vaisselle brisée sous les sorts de ma tante hystérique me font sursauter et me glace le sang.  
Elle hurle à l’un des sbires, Bennett, de séparer le groupe.

\- Enferme-les dans une des chambres de l’aile ouest. Et lui – elle fait un signe de tête vers le garçon aux yeux verts – descends-le à la cave, sous le cellier.

Elle me jette un regard noir avant de quitter le salon dans un tourbillon d’étoffes et d’étincelles.   
Son regard agacé ne me laisse rien présager de bon.


	3. Partie 3

Sous ma couette, j’essaie d’oublier ce que j’ai vu.  
Après tout ce n’est pas le seul garçon aux yeux vert en Angleterre.  
Mais combien seraient assez crétins pour se retrouver en aussi mauvaise posture ?  
J’ai peut-être rêvé. Un sursaut de ma vie à Poudlard. Une éternité. Rien que d’y penser les souvenirs affluent et le regard bleu perçant du vieux fou me plante une lame entre les yeux. Je remonte la couette au-dessus de ma tête pour tenter d’oublier. La technique fonctionnait bien, enfant, pour ignorer le monstre sous le lit. Mais aujourd’hui, les monstres sont dans le salon.  
J’entends des cris de supplication d’une fille sous l’interrogatoire de ma tante. Elle parle de l’épée incrustée de rubis et de gobelins. Elle répète en boucle, encore et encore les mêmes questions, et les réponses ne sont que des hurlements perçants qui viennent me hanter jusque dans ma chambre. Je remonte les genoux sous ma poitrine pour me fondre dans mes draps, mais des coups secs sur la porte massive me tirent de ma cachette.  
Mère ouvre la porte et reste sur le pallier, le regard grave.  
J’ai toujours l’impression que des mots importants viennent mourir sur ses lèvres. J’attends le jour où l’on se parlera enfin, où l’on posera des mots sur notre relation mère-fils des plus étranges. J’imagine égoïstement le jour où elle viendra s’asseoir sur mon lit, tendra la main vers la mienne et où je pourrai poser ma tête lourde de questions sur son épaule.   
Mais la distance reste froide entre nous et malgré une inquiétude dans le regard, elle a les lèvres pincées.

\- Tu dois descendre Drago.

Je m’extirpe difficilement des draps, file sous la douche et m’habille à contre cœur.  
Quand j’arrive en bas, plusieurs mangemorts sont debout dans le salon, appuyés contre les murs et au chambranle de la porte. Certains sont avachis dans nos fauteuils, quasiment disposés en arc de cercle pour observer le spectacle. Bellatrix se pavane devant son audience, l’air fou, et s’amuse à lancer des sortilèges à un adolescent en pleurs. Au bout d’une éternité, elle semble se lasser et fait un geste à un sbire pour ramener le prisonnier dans la chambre qui sert de cellule. Le garçon recroquevillé n’arrête pas de gémir et de se tenir le ventre.   
La main froide est posée sur ma cage thoracique et je me force à respirer calmement.  
Bellatrix se régale à faire le spectacle, elle se croit la vedette d’un tour de piste et à la moindre contrariété dans le public, elle changera de cible, aussi vite qu’un clignement d’œil.  
Elle soupire exagérément, soulève maladroitement un pichet de vin pour se servir dans un de nos verres en cristal et le jette au sol quand elle le finit.  
Mère lui jette un regard noir que sa sœur ignore royalement.  
Elle continue de se pavaner, s’alanguit sur le sofa puis lève la tête vers son homme de main.

\- Va me le chercher !

Bennett ne tarde pas à remonter avec le mystérieux prisonnier des Rafleurs. Sa tête est toujours aussi enflée et ce constat irrite au plus haut point ma tante. Elle lui tourne autour tel un prédateur évaluant sa proie. Puis quand elle s’est lassée de son petit jeu, elle lance des sortilèges de sa conception, sa baguette étincelle et envoie des décharges à sa victime. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Le type gémit, résiste, puis tombe à genoux.  
Bellatrix se met à fredonner.

\- Petit Pote Mon Pote, dis-nous si tu es Potter…

Elle lui tourne autour en chantonnant et en lui envoyant des sorts de plus en plus forts.  
Le silence obstiné qu’elle obtient en retour l’agace vite. Elle retient ses sorts, elle ne peut pas se permettre de le tuer, pas si c’est réellement Potter. Elle va jouer avec lui comme un chat avec sa souris.  
Au bout d’un moment interminable, sa patience craque. Elle l’empoigne par la veste, le remet sur pieds et le gifle de toutes ses forces d’un revers de main, laissant une marque rouge où sa bague a frappé la chair.  
Elle éclate d’un rire hystérique et ordonne à Bennett de le redescendre à la cave.  
Je me remets à respirer normalement, quand elle pointe soudain sa baguette vers moi et hurle mon prénom.

\- Descends le soigner Drago, je le veux vierge de toute blessure pour la prochaine fois !

Je lance un regard paniqué vers Mère, qui est aussi désemparée que moi. Elle se tourne vers sa sœur et tente de prendre ma place.

\- Je vais y aller Bella, je vais m’en occuper, tu peux laisser Drago en dehors de ça…

Mais Bellatrix s’avance vers moi en roulant des hanches et pointe sa baguette sous mon menton.

\- Non. Je veux que ce soit Drago qui s’y colle. Prouve-nous que tu n'es pas complètement lâche.

***

Tandis que le reste des Raflés a été isolé dans une des chambres de l’aile ouest du manoir, le faux-Potter, seul, a été jeté à la cave, directement accessible depuis le cellier attenant aux cuisines.

L’homme de main Bennett me tient la porte et me dévisage. Les marches plongent dans l’obscurité du sous-sol et tandis que je tâtonne contre le mur pour ne pas dégringoler dans le vieil escalier de bois, la porte se referme violemment dans mon dos.  
Je chuchote un Lumos et descends une marche après l’autre. L’odeur rance de renfermé me prend à la gorge. L’humidité de la cave est palpable, à croire que la brume ambiante et poisseuse s’est infiltrée à travers les murs.  
Un soupirail crasseux laisse passer des rais de lumière, mais ils sont bien trop faibles pour éclairer le sous-sol.  
Je balaie la cave de mon faisceau, sur mes gardes.  
Dans un recoin, le type s’est fait jeté sur une paillasse faite de vieux sacs de jute, ses mains sont liées magiquement.  
Je m’approche doucement, dans l’obscurité, son visage est toujours aussi déformé et des cheveux filasses lui tombent dans les yeux. Sur sa joue, la blessure infligée par Bellatrix saigne. Sans lunettes, il ressemble à un ballon dégonflé qui se serait fait malmené. Aucune chance que ce soit Potter.  
Je m’agenouille à son niveau et pose la coupelle d’eau que j’ai descendu. Mère m’a fourré un onguent à appliquer sur les blessures pour les cicatriser rapidement.  
Je sors un chiffon propre de ma poche et prends un peu de pommade sur un bout du tissu.  
Je tends le bras pour l’apposer sur sa joue blessée mais il a un mouvement de recul et une voix rauque qui me glace le sang.

\- Je préfère encore souffrir le martyr que tu me touches !

J’ai envie de rire mais la main glacée autour de mes poumons s’est resserrée et m’empêche de respirer.  
Cette voix, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. On ne passe pas six ans à insulter et à moquer son pire ennemi sans avoir gravé le son de sa voix dans sa mémoire.  
Qu’est-ce qu’il fiche ici ?  
Je pourrais jubiler de l’avoir à ma merci. Je devrais profiter de ma position de supériorité en cet instant. Je devrais me régaler de voir la chute du Saint Potter, là sous notre toit.  
Mais toute remarque sarcastique meurt dans ma gorge. Ma langue est de plomb.  
Je me redresse rapidement, dérouté.  
Je tourne les talons et fuis cet endroit où mon silence devient assourdissant.  
Dans le salon, Bellatrix n’y croit pas une seconde.

\- Tu l’as guéri ? Aussi vite ? Redescends là dedans Drago, et soigne moi ce petit être sans défense. Ne me déçois pas où mon jouet pourrait changer rapidement.

Ses prunelles folles me font frissonner et je redescends sans rien dire dans la cave sombre et humide.

Potter s’est recroquevillé assis contre le mur, et je m’assois à l’autre bout de la pièce. Je laisse ma baguette scintiller de mon Lumos. Dans la pénombre, difficile de le détailler. Il porte les mêmes fripes que d’habitude, déchirées par endroits mais son visage reste déformé. S’il l’ignore, tout sort finit par prendre fin à un moment. Bellatrix le sait, je le sais, et Potter a intérêt à le savoir.  
Qu’est-ce qu’il fiche ici ?  
Pourquoi n’est-il pas dans une cache secrète et bien confortable veillée par les plus grands sorciers de leur minable résistance ?

Quand j’estime être resté assez longtemps pour tromper Bellatrix, je me relève, époussette mon pantalon et fait quelques pas vers lui.  
Je dépose à sa portée l’onguent et lui laisse un mouchoir de tissu.

\- Soigne ta blessure.

Je ne lui jette même pas un regard, ce serait prendre le risque de croiser ses yeux verts remplis de haine.

Je remonte lentement les marches et toque contre la porte verrouillée.  
Bennett me laisse passer, non sans ricaner ouvertement.  
Bellatrix a quitté le Grand Salon et a visiblement trouvé une autre préoccupation toute aussi cruelle.  
Je me faufile dans les couloirs sans attendre qu’on me remarque et remonte dans ma chambre où je m’enferme pour le restant de la journée.  
Je pensais Poudlard et ses cauchemars derrière moi mais visiblement mes mauvais choix me rattrapent.  
Potter balaie toutes nos règles, comment peut-il débarquer comme ça dans mon univers et venir agoniser dans ma cave ?  
Il est comme l’écho de ce vieux fou que j’ai tué sur cette tour. Sa haine envers moi est si intense que je suffoque.  
A quoi je m’attendais ?


	4. Partie 4

Le soir même, les yeux de Bellatrix pétillent quand le visage déformé du pauvre type révèle la supercherie, c’est bien Potter, là sous sa tignasse ridicule et ses grands yeux trop verts qui lancent des regards noirs. Milton a trouvé des binocles rondes dans une poche de la sang-de-bourbe en la ramenant dans la chambre.

Bellatrix les a posé de travers sur le nez de Potter et elle jubile.

Je reste en arrière, je ne veux pas savoir.

Père comprend sous les airs hystériques de Tante Bellatrix l’importance de cette rafle dans notre Manoir.

Il sait que cette surprise inopinée peut nous faire remonter dans Son estime. Mais Bellatrix est catégorique, le Mage Noir ne veut pas être dérangé. Sous aucun prétexte.

Même pour Potter ? Demande Père.

Elle hésite, visiblement incapable de se souvenir si l’Elu faisait partie des conditions, et décide de veiller sur le petit Potter en attendant Son retour.

***

L’étrange épée retrouvée avec les Raflés semble la tracasser plus que de raison, et elle marmonne souvent des insultes incompréhensibles. Elle s’est absentée mystérieusement, puis est revenue en furie mais visiblement satisfaite. Elle a ensuite ordonné de sortir un prisonnier au hasard pour se défouler.

Quand elle se lasse enfin, elle passe au clou du spectacle et fait monter Potter dans le Grand Salon.

Elle lui tourne autour comme un chat qui jetterait des coups de patte griffues pour faire réagir sa proie. Celui-ci se débat comme un diable, crache et vocifère tant qu’il peut. Ce crétin n’a pas compris qu’elle n’attend que ça. Elle se délecte de sa rage impuissante qui se déverse sur les dalles du salon. Mais il lui suffit d’un Endoloris pour le faire taire. Parfois, il parvient à se relever, mais il finit par retomber inlassablement sous les assauts des autres sorts.

Je devrais me délecter du spectacle, voir Potter ainsi affaibli sur le carrelage devrait remuer en moi des sentiments de victoire. Après tout, j’ai passé six ans de ma vie à faire de la sienne un enfer. Mais quelque chose s’est cassé. Le plaisir n’y est plus et la seule chose que ça remue, ces sont mes entrailles et la bile qui menace de sortir à chaque impact d’un nouveau sort.

Tante Bellatrix plante soudain ses yeux ennuyés sur moi, comme lassée d’un jouet qui ne répond plus.

\- Soigne-le, efface ses traces, je le veux en meilleur état pour le prochain round...

Bennett relève Potter qui laisse une traînée de sang sur le tapis blanc de Mère. Père s’approche et me serre l’épaule dans un geste qu’il pense encourageant.

\- Fais-le Drago, et tout sera pardonné.

Je déglutis pour calmer la bile qui menace et resserre mon poing à m’en faire mal autour de ma baguette.

***

Au fond de la cave, sur sa paillasse, Potter est recroquevillé. Dans la pénombre, on pourrait croire qu’il est mort mais en tendant l’oreille, j’entends son souffle erratique.

Je m’avance en tenant ma baguette d’une main et les fioles que j’ai trouvé dans notre pharmacie de l’autre. Les flacons de verre et les onguents s’entrechoquent entre mes mains tremblantes. Je pose le tout à distance raisonnable de Potter et m’accroupis.

Je ne sais pas quelle attitude adopter. C’est Potter, là en train d’agoniser dans ma cave. Je ne peux pas voler à son secours l’air de rien. Je ne peux pas tendre la main qu’il m’a toujours refusé. Je ne peux pas chasser notre haine viscérale d’un revers de main.

Mais il est là, mal en point, et Bellatrix se fera un plaisir de me mettre dans le même état si je ne le remets pas sur pieds.

Alors j’essaie d’oublier que c’est mon pire ennemi que je vais soigner, l’Elu du Monde Sorcier qui tremble sur cette paillasse. Quelle foutue ironie !

Je renforce mon Lumos et enchante une sphère lumineuse que je laisse flotter au-dessus de nous.

Sa luminosité est faible mais suffisante pour y voir quelque chose dans cette pénombre poisseuse.

Je m’approche, sur la défensive, prêt à réagir n’importe quelle attaque, ou un sort dont il aurait le secret de l’Elu. Mais rien ne vient. S’ils le voyaient, tous, leur Héros de pacotille, un foutu imposteur qui charme son monde à longueur de temps et traverse les embrouilles grâce aux bonnes relations de son entourage.

Je m’accroupis et le saisis par les épaules pour le redresser. Il a une sale tête. Du sang coule de plusieurs blessures au front, sa lèvre inférieure est éclatée et je devine des bleus et des hématomes un peu partout sous sa chemine où les Endoloris ont frappé.

Sa tête balance sur sa poitrine, il est à peine conscient.

Je récupère ma baguette au sol et pose son extrémité sur une grosse entaille pour arrêter l’hémorragie. Je reproduis le geste, et l’une après l’autre, les plaies se referment magiquement. Malgré le sang séché sur son visage, les blessures les plus sérieuses sont guéries. Je renouvelle l’opération sur sa lèvre abîmée. Je suis tenté de le saisir par les cheveux pour redresser sa tête, mais passer ma main dans sa tignasse a soudain quelque chose de trop intime. Alors je saisis son menton et le relève sans ménagement. Je me force à respirer, je ne peux pas le guérir sans le toucher, c’est absurde, et si je dois le materner pour rester hors du courroux de ma tante, je le ferai.

Je m’attelle à sa lèvre et prononce le sort de soin. Concentré sur mon geste minutieux, je ne vois que trop tard ses grands yeux ouverts et plantés sur moi.

Je sursaute et me recule, resserrant ma prise sur ma baguette. Mais il ne bronche pas.

Je dévisse un onguent à l’odeur forte et en appose dans ma paume. Je fais chauffer la pommade et me rapproche de lui. Je le jauge du regard, histoire de savoir s’il va me mordre ou m’attaquer à la déloyale, mais il reste silencieux, les mains serrées autour de ses côtes. Je tends la main vers sa mâchoire où un sale bleu s’étend. J’étale la pommade et je le sens se crisper sous mes doigts, les yeux à nouveau fermés. Il se laisse faire mais repousse mon bras d’un geste de dégoût dès que j’ai terminé. _Quel crétin ingrat !_

Je l’observe, inspecte les dégâts. On ne peut pas dire qu’il est en grande forme. Il a des cernes à faire peur et de la sueur lui perle sur le front.

Bellatrix va me sermonner à coup sûr pour ne pas l’avoir remis sur pied, mais Potter n’y met clairement pas du sien

En face, je le sens fébrile, il se masse sa fichue cicatrice comme si elle était douloureuse.

Je trempe un mouchoir dans la coupelle d’eau et lui tends. Je lui fais un signe circulaire du doigt vers son visage abîmé, et il saisit le tissu pour nettoyer le sang séché sur sa tempe puis le pose sur son front en grimaçant.

En levant le bras, sa chemise déchirée se relève et j’entraperçois les bleus dus aux Endoloris. J’y aperçois aussi sa peau brune toute entière qui disparaît sous ses vêtements abîmés. Si par le passé, j’ai déjà posé mes mains sur lui, c’était essentiellement pour le frapper et le malmener. Je prends pleinement conscience que Potter est là en face de moi, débraillé et faible et que je n’en profite même pas.

Poudlard, une autre époque.

Je pointe un doigt vers ses côtes malmenées.

\- Est-ce que je peux ?

\- N’y pense même pas.

Il a un air farouche qui me dissuade de l’approcher. Alors je range mes onguents et les flacons d’anti-douleur que j’avais apportés, je remballe tout et me relève sans un regard pour lui.

A ce rythme là, il ne tiendra de toute façon pas bien longtemps sous les assauts de Bellatrix.


	5. Partie 5

La trêve a été de courte durée.  
Le soir même, Bellatrix l’a remonté dans le grand salon. Peu de mangemorts étaient encore présents, et ses ricanements hystériques couvraient les cris étouffés de Potter telle une rengaine. J’ignore comment elle puise encore un quelconque plaisir à répéter encore et encore les mêmes gestes de cruauté.  
Cette fois, le petit jeu l’a lassé rapidement. Potter ne tient plus suffisamment les assauts. Elle pousse du pied un élu recroquevillé au sol et renifle de déception. Elle avance sa bottine sur les doigts déjà inertes de Potter et les écrase méticuleusement. Un horrible craquement se mêle à ses gémissements.   
Elle fait un signe de tête au mangemort chargé de le descendre à la cave. Le manège se répète, elle n’a même pas à me lancer d’ordre, son regard évocateur et son sourcil redressé parle pour elle.  
Alors, je prends en bandoulière la sacoche dans laquelle j’ai cette fois rassemblé les fioles, les onguents et les tissus, et descends péniblement les marches mal éclairées, peu pressé de me faire à nouveau rembarré par ce crétin de gryffondor, trop fier pour se laisser soigner.

Sur sa paillasse, il essaie de redresser misérablement. Des sons de douleur lui échappent alors qu’il s’évertue à ne rien laisser paraître.  
Je m’accroupis à son niveau et invoque ma sphère lumineuse pour irradier d’une lumière douce la cave.  
Il est dans un sale état. Comme chaque fois, elle a évité les organes vitaux, rien d’irréparable, un juste dosage pour se défouler mais le garder intact pour le Seigneur. J’ignore ce qu’Il attend de lui, mais connaissant son goût pour le spectacle et la mise en scène, je ne miserai pas un mornille sur une mort rapide. J’ai comme l’impression de le rafistoler, juste pour l’amener sagement à l’abattoir. Si seulement il arrêtait de se laisser torturer, s’il essayait de passer un marché, de négocier sa vie. Un serpentard aurait déjà fait ses calculs pour peser le pour et le contre, et envisagé de changer de camp si ça pourrait le garder en vie…   
Ses cris arrachés sous les sorts sont voués à se répéter encore et encore et ils me mettent dans une rage froide. Son silence me démange. Alors c’est à ça qu’il ressemble leur prétendu Élu ?  
J’approche ma baguette de sa tempe où une blessure a recommencé à saigner et je ne peux pas m’empêcher de mettre des mots sur mes pensées.

\- Dis-lui ce qu’elle veut savoir. Elle va finir par te tuer.

Je me suis habitué à son silence obstiné, à ce qu’il ne réponde pas, mais cette fois, contre toute attente, sa voix rauque perce le silence.

\- Ça te ferait plaisir hein ?

Ses mots sont pleins de haine et j’aurais encore préféré qu’il reste muet.

\- Elle ne veut rien savoir, elle me torture par pur plaisir.

Il remue sur la paillasse et se cramponne de sa main valide à sa cicatrice comme si elle palpitait.  
Puis il reprend sa respiration difficilement et son attention revient sur moi.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi ? Pourquoi tu ne m’achèves pas ici, juste entre nous ? Tu dois en mourir d’envie Malefoy.

Il crache mon nom avec un dégoût manifeste et son regard empli de certitudes fait monter une bouffée de colère qui me surprend. Avant que je m’en rende compte, le revers de ma main s’envole pour s’écraser violemment sur sa joue.  
La tête de Potter valse et ses lunettes s’écrasent au sol, brisées sous le choc.   
Il secoue la tête, crache du sang et ricane.

\- Tu n’es pas si amorphe que tu en as l’air. Digne héritier de ta tante finalement ! Pourquoi tu n’en profites pas ? Vas-y, viens, défoule-toi, tu as attendu ça depuis des années…

La colère bouillonne dans mes veines.   
Il a raison, pourquoi ? Parce que mes idéaux ont viré aux cauchemars ? Parce que je ne peux plus me regarder dans un miroir ? Parce que le fantôme de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore me hante toute les nuits ? Parce que je ne me reconnais plus dans les couloirs du Manoir de mon enfance ? Parce que l’idée d’être associé aux délires de Bellatrix me révulse ?  
Il veut me provoquer, forcer le rapprochement, peut-être me subtiliser ma baguette, et il sait comment y arriver. On ne devient pas la Némésis de quelqu’un pendant six ans sans commencer à la connaître un peu.   
J’évite son regard. Il veut faire sortir la bête qui est en moi, mais elle n’est plus là depuis que j’ai quitté Poudlard. Plus rien n’est simple depuis que j’ai quitté Poudlard.  
Alors je prends le temps de rassembler mes flacons et de garder ma baguette hors de sa portée.  
Je ramasse ses lunettes cassées, murmure un Reparo et lui dépose près de sa paillasse.  
Je me lève sans un mot et me dirige vers les marches.

\- Malefoy !

Je m’immobilise, le pied sur la première marche.  
Il se racle la gorge pour éclaircir sa voix rauque.

\- Tu sais où sont les autres ?

Je devrais gravir la seconde marche, puis la troisième, quitter cette pièce sans me retourner et ignorer sa question.

\- Ils sont gardés dans une autre pièce.  
\- Ils vont bien ?  
\- Mieux que toi j’imagine.

  
***

  
Évoquer le reste de la bande à Potter a attisé ma curiosité.  
Je ne devrais même pas m’y intéresser. Je devrais remonter directement dans ma chambre et m’y enfermer avant qu’on me sollicite à nouveau.  
Mes pas me mènent contre toute attente vers les cuisines du Manoir. Willow, notre vieille elfe de maison m’aperçoit dans l’entrebâillement de la porte et ne peut cacher sa surprise. Sa peau fripée autour de ses yeux s’étire et ses grandes oreilles remuent.

\- Jeune Maître, avez-vous besoin de quoique ce soit ?

Je ne peux décemment pas déambuler dans les couloirs du Manoir et aller toquer à la porte des prisonniers l’air de rien.  
Je grimace, je suis chez moi, je devrais pouvoir le faire. Mais les choses ont changé et je préfère dorénavant longer les tapisseries et éviter les affrontements directs.

\- Je dois amener de quoi manger aux prisonniers… enfin aux personnes qui longent dans les chambres de l’aile ouest.

L’elfe ne fait aucune remarque et s’éloigne vers un plateau sur lequel sont déjà entassés des biscuits et un grand bol rempli de porridge.

\- Votre Mère a fait préparer ce plateau, un de vos… invités devait passer le prendre.

Je la remercie intérieurement de ne pas poser de questions même si la situation peut lui sembler étrange et je lui prends le plateau des mains.

\- Je m’en occupe Willow.

Je tiens le plateau à deux mains, bien haut devant moi, comme un bouclier pour répondre aux éventuelles interrogations, mais je ne croise personne le long des couloirs.  
Dans l’aile ouest, Milton, un des sbires de Bellatrix se balance sur sa chaise et se cure les dents avec un bout de bois.  
Il se redresse à mon arrivée et je répète les mots que j’ai préparés.

\- J’apporte de quoi nourrir ces traîtres à leur sang.

Il a l’air las de celui qu’on a forcé à surveiller cette porte contre son gré.  
Il hausse un sourcil, plonge ses doigts sales sur le plateau et se sert en biscuits, puis il déverrouille la porte et la referme brusquement derrière moi.

La chambre réservée aux invités est plongée dans la pénombre. Un fin rai de lumière s’immisce derrière les lourds rideaux tirés devant la fenêtre.  
Je patiente sur la pas de la porte le temps de m’habituer à l’obscurité.  
Le plateau en équilibre, ma main libre s’agrippe fermement à ma baguette, prête à anticiper un stupide acte de rébellion typiquement gryffondor, mais les prisonniers sont visiblement attachés avec des liens magiques et séparés les uns des autres.  
Mes yeux s’adaptent doucement à la pénombre et j’en aperçois un attaché à chaque pied du lit massif à baldaquins.  
Un vieux gobelin est recroquevillé à côté du fauteuil à bascule, les pieds et les poings liés ensemble dans une situation qui semble inconfortable.

Après avoir jugé que la situation n’était pas risquée, je pose le plateau sur une des tables basses et me dirige vers les épais rideaux qui masquent la lumière. Je les fais glisser difficilement pour faire entrer un peu plus de lumière.  
Ils sont plusieurs, accroupis, les chevilles liées par des attaches magiques.  
Je reconnais Weasley, puis Granger, et deux autres étudiants croisés dans les couloirs de Poudlard.  
Ils ont de sales mines, mais ils n’ont pas l’air gravement blessés.  
Ils m’observent comme des proies guettent leur prédateur.

C’est évidemment Weasley qui brise le silence et me menace le premier.

\- Je t’avertis espèce de sale fouine, s’il arrive quelque chose à Harry, je te jure que je te tue !

La sang-de-bourbe m’observe en silence, les yeux rougis et la lèvre abîmée. Je remarque des traces de brûlures sur ses mains et ses avant-bras.  
Je déglutis. Ils n’ont pas l’air blessé mais ils ont clairement été malmenés ici aussi.  
Elle s’éclaircit la gorge.

\- Est-ce qu’il est toujours… vivant ?

Weasley ne peut pas s’empêcher de vociférer des insultes rien qu’à cette idée.

Évidemment qu’il est vivant, c’est Harry Potter, j’ai envie de répliquer, il est increvable !

Mais je me contente de hocher la tête.

Je leur distribue les biscuits que j’ai amenés et je dépose le bol de porridge à portée de main pour qu’ils puissent se le passer.  
Weasley renifle de dédain, mais finit par accepter un peu de nourriture.  
Granger sanglote, de soulagement ou d’inquiétude.

Ils sont pathétiques. Comment ont-ils survécu à cette guerre lente jusqu’ici ?   
Comment ces adolescents apeurés, isolés de leur leader, pourraient survivre au Manoir ?  
Ils ne sont que des gamins qui pensaient lutter pour leurs idéaux et qui se retrouvent confrontés à plus forts qu’eux.   
Je déteste réaliser à quel point nos ressemblances sont frappantes.

Milton fait grincer la porte sur ses gonds et passe sa tête hirsute, interrompant ainsi mes pensées.

\- Il s’passe quoi là dedans ? T’en mets du temps à déposer un plateau Malefoy…

Il me dévisage suspicieux et je garde le menton droit, le défiant de me poser une autre question aussi déplacée.  
Il jette un œil aux prisonniers, avise qu’ils sont toujours attachés et que les assiettes de biscuits ont été posées au sol.

\- Bellatrix préfère que tu restes dans l'aile principale .

Je frémis et tente de garder mon sang froid.  
Je n’accorde pas un regard à mes anciens camarades de Poudlard et quitte leur chambre sans me retourner.  
Comment chasser cette fichue impression d’être aussi prisonnier qu’eux dans ce maudit Manoir ?


	6. Partie 6

La rengaine est la même dans le Grand Salon.   
Ses cris étouffés, les jubilations de Bellatrix puis les marches sombres de la cave.

Les trois jours de récréation de Bellatrix arrivent bientôt à leur terme. Le Seigneur ne va pas tarder à rentrer. Le soir-même ? Le lendemain ? Depuis combien de temps ce manège dure ? J’ai perdu le fil du temps, comme coincé dans une boucle infinie d’un retourneur de temps.

Je m’agenouille à son niveau, ouvre ma sacoche et prend le temps de constater les dégâts. Son arcade sourcilière est à nouveau ouverte mais ça ne ressemble pas un sort, plutôt un coup de poing perdu entre le Grand Salon et le cellier.  
Je devrais m’en foutre mais je tique.   
J’appose ma baguette et je murmure distinctement le sort de cicatrisation. Le bout de la baguette scintille et le flux magique fait doucement son effet contre sa chair abîmée.

Comme à chaque fois, il ferme les yeux sous mes sorts de guérison.  
Je prends sur moi pour endurer cette proximité difficilement supportable.   
Je me concentre sur ma mission en essayant d’oublier qui je soigne.

Cette fois, malgré ses yeux fermés, il croasse quelques mots.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

La question à mille gallions !  
Je termine ma guérison et lui débouche le flacon d’une potion qui aide à faire passer la douleur.  
Je hausse les épaules.

\- Tu crois que j’ai le choix ?

Ses yeux pleins de haine se plantent au fond des miens et c’est moi qui détourne le regard, incapable de soutenir le dégoût que j’y lis.

Je lui tends la fiole qu’il a fini par accepter. Quelques gouttes de Valériane diluées pour faire passer la douleur que les sorts de soins superficiels ne peuvent pas soulager.

Il l’a d’abord reniflé, puis y a posé des lèvres suspicieuses. Il pensait peut être que j’en profiterais pour l’empoisonner, me servir de sa position de faiblesse.   
Alors j’en ai bu une gorgée pour lui prouver qu’il ne risquait rien.  
Je n’y avais même pas songé, après tout je ne suis qu’un piètre empoisonneur, les expériences passées l’ont prouvé.  
Et puis, je n’y arrive pas. Me réjouir de sa position, de sa mort prochaine, de ce que ça signifie. J’ignore comment tout va se terminer, mais je ne suis à peu près certain que la mort de Potter n’arrangera en rien ma propre situation.

Comme l’impression que mon temps est compté et que cette mission de guérisseur de fortune sera la dernière action que je mènerai jusqu’au bout.  
Alors je m’y attelle avec application.

Les trois jours toucheront bientôt à leurs fins, et le retour du Seigneur signe à n’en pas douter ma propre fin.  
Je n’ai plus la force de supporter ses humiliations et ses sévices.  
Il jubilera de la prise de Potter et sa mise à mort sera à n’en pas douter le clou final de la partie. Sauf que je ne suis pas sûr d’arriver à jouer le pantin ravi du spectacle.  
Rien qu’à cette idée, la bile me remonte dans la gorge et j’ai les mains moites.

Potter me tend la fiole vide et me regarde étrangement.

\- “Fais-le, et tout sera pardonné”  
\- Quoi ? je croasse  
\- Ton père, c’est ce qu’il a dit en t’envoyant ici, “tout sera pardonné”, qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
\- Et si tu te mêlais de tes affaires Potter ?

Je range rageusement la fiole avec les autres dans ma sacoche, elles tintent bruyamment sous mes gestes.  
Je ne le pensais pas assez conscient pour avoir entendu cet échange. Comme si les humiliations de mon propre camp ne suffisaient pas.

Potter se redresse à présent remis de la plupart de ses blessures, se cale contre le mur décrépi de la cave et me soutient mon regard comme en attente d’une réponse qui ne vient pas.

\- Ça veut dire que je suis tout aussi prisonnier que toi dans mon propre Manoir et que chacun de mes gestes est examiné… je te l’ai dit, je n’ai pas le choix.

Je me maudis d’avoir saisi sa perche, de prendre le temps de lui répondre. Pourquoi je lui accorde cet intérêt ? Parce que c’est la seule personne avec qui j’ai un semblant de discussion depuis des semaines dans ce fichu Manoir ?

Il m’observe en silence derrière ses mèches folles.  
Ses cheveux ont poussé et lui tombent dans les yeux. Il ne ressemble plus au Potter de Poudlard, il a changé en quelques mois. Malgré les blessures, il a l’air plus fort, plus sûr de lui, ce n’est plus l'étudiant maigrichon de Gryffondor. Il a indéniablement la stature d’un futur auror, il ressemble à un homme qui se bat, qui résiste, qui tient tête. 

Je baisse les yeux vers sa main blessée, certains de ses doigts forment des angles contre nature. Je fouille dans ma sacoche de guérisseur, en sort des attelles de fortune et des onguents.  
Je lui saisis la main sans lui demander son avis cette fois et il ne bronche pas.  
J’inspecte les dégâts et réfléchis à la meilleure façon de procéder. Le sort pour remettre les os en place est complexe - on n’imagine pas le nombre d’osselets dans une main - je n’ai clairement pas le niveau d’un médicomage mais même si j’ai des lacunes en pratique, j’ai potassé la théorie.  
Je pose le bout de ma baguette sur ses phalanges et avant de prononcer le sort de soin me décide à le prévenir.

\- ça risque de faire mal...

Penché vers moi, il soutient mon regard et ne détourne pas les yeux.

\- J’ai connu pire !

Je secoue la tête face à sa bravade et me concentre sur mon sort. 

Il se crispe un peu sous la douleur des os qui reprennent leur place et se ressoudent. Je me concentre sur chaque phalange pour prononcer correctement la formule mais sa main dans la mienne, je remarque soudain des détails de lui que je n’avais jamais remarqué auparavant.  
Dans ma main fine, la sienne est brute, rugueuse, masculine. De vilaines cicatrices déforment la chair sur le dessus, et sa paume est cagneuse. Il a des mains d’un combattant que je devine forgées à l’exercice au combat et aux entraînements répétés.  
Je rougis brusquement honteux de m’attarder sur ce genre de détails chez Potter et je remercie la pénombre de la cave de garder l’étendue de mon embarras secret.

Mais je ne suis visiblement pas le seul à jouer la carte de l’observation.  
Sa main dans la mienne, il me laisse procéder au sort complexe et je sens peser sur moi son observation silencieuse.   
Son regard s’attarde sur ma chemise entrouverte et je crois deviner un tressaillement quand il remarque la longue cicatrice blanche qui dépasse et s’étend jusqu’à ma clavicule. Cette longue cicatrice dont il est l’auteur avec ce sort de magie noire qu’il a sorti de nulle part, Sectum Sempra, dont je garderai une trace toute ma vie, comme un souvenir de Potter gravé dans ma chair.

Il déglutit, son regard est lourd et pendant un instant je pense qu’il va s’excuser, en parler, évoquer Poudlard, mais je ne suis pas sûr d’être assez fort là tout de suite pour replonger dans cette autre vie où tout était plus simple.  
Puis ses yeux se posent sur la marque noire qui dépasse de sous ma manche et il récupère sa main soignée comme si mon contact le brûlait.  
Je me redresse et baisse rapidement ma manche sur mon avant-bras, mais il détourne le regard et renifle.

\- Rien à changer Malefoy. Si tu te trouves sur mon chemin lors d'une bataille, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde ! 

Et je le crois. Il a le regard avide du combattant, prêt à tout. Il me déteste, et je ne lui ai donné aucune raison de changer d’avis.   
Je pourrais répliquer, lui demander comment il compte se sortir de ce merdier dans lequel il s’est fourré, comment il compte survivre, s’en sortir cette fois mais c’est Potter, et je sais qu’il regorge d’une chance inouïe et injuste.  
Son regard, empli de la haine qu’il me porte, me donne envie de vomir.  
Il est comme le miroir dans lequel je n’arrive plus à me regarder le matin, et je sais qu’il a raison.  
Alors je me lève, passe la sangle de la sacoche en bandoulière et m’éloigne sans un regard, laissant mes regrets et mes non-dits mourir à petit feu avec lui.


	7. Partie 7

Je me suis réveillé en sueur.  
Cette nuit, au milieu des ombres de mes cauchemars récurrents, il y avait la chemise froissée de Potter. Sa peau brune était à portée de doigts puis elle disparaissait soudain sous le tissu. Je ne voyais rien d’autre dans ce fichu rêve que sa peau infinie qui s’étirait sur ces muscles nouveaux que je ne pouvais pas toucher. Et puis ses yeux verts derrière ses boucles sauvages qui me détestaient. Et sa mâchoire carrée, régulièrement prise pour cible par Bellatrix sur laquelle je n’arrête pas d’appliquer de l’onguent. Mon pouce a fini par connaître par cœur l’emplacement de ce grain de beauté que je n’avais jamais remarqué. Dans mon cauchemar la sensation était douce et agréable, tellement douce que ça en était douloureux.  
Je tendais la main vers lui, une fois encore, pour saisir sa main abîmée mais il me repoussait à nouveau, éternellement recommencement de notre relation chaotique.

***

Tante Bellatrix s’est lassée ou est préoccupée, elle l’a à peine torturé, lançant quelques sorts de griffures pour faire bonne mesure et le traditionnel Endoloris pour faire taire Potter qui s’entête à l’insulter à chaque séance malgré les coups reçus en retour.

Bennett le traîne jusqu’à la cave et Bellatrix n’a même pas besoin d’être dans mon dos, je descends voir mon étrange patient sans qu’on me le demande.  
Il essaie déjà de se redresser maladroitement après avoir été jeté au sol et après avoir pris un coup gratuit par cette brute de Bennett.  
Du sang coule sur sa tempe mais son regard est déterminé malgré la situation. J’aimerais savoir ce qu’il espère, s’il attend un miracle, s’il joue avec sa vie et les sentiments des autres comme à son habitude.  
Sa bravoure ridicule de gryffondor me hérisse soudain le poil et j’ai envie de le secouer pour le faire réagir.  
Je m’approche enfin, dépose la sacoche à mes pieds mais ne m’accroupit pas, je le détaille de haut et je ne peux m’empêcher de le provoquer.

\- Qui aurait cru que l'Espoir du Monde Sorcier finirait ses jours dans une vulgaire geôle ? 

Il redresse la tête pour me dévisager et relève un sourcil.

\- Qui aurait cru que Drago Malefoy – Prince des Serpentards - finirait en larbin des Mangemorts... 

Il y a une lueur de défi qui passe dans son regard.  
A croire qu’au jeu de la provocation, il me connaît trop bien.  
Une bribe de nostalgie me traverse l’esprit quand je repense à nos quotidiens simples qui se résumaient alors aux couloirs de Poudlard et à nos piques lancées pour blesser l’autre. Des provocations d’adolescents, bien loin de la réalité dure de cette guerre qui nous tue maintenant à petit feu.  
Mon cœur se serre à l’idée qu’il a toujours été un point fixe dans mon existence, un point ridicule, énervant et particulièrement agaçant, mais un point fixe pendant six longues années, ce n’est pas rien à balayer d’un revers de main.  
Il chuchote sans prévenir.

\- Tu étais si brillant Malefoy, tu aurais pu devenir qui tu voulais... 

Ses mots me coupent le souffle, pire que la main glacée qui est constamment posée sur mes poumons, il me met face à mes erreurs, face à mes mauvais choix et à mes regrets.  
Je me souviens qu’enfant je voulais plus que tout être son ami et qu’il lui a suffi d’une seconde pour détruire mes espoirs. Je l’admirais sans même le connaître alors, lui ou son nom, et il m’a refusé son amitié en un claquement de doigts, devant tout Poudlard.  
Avec les années je l’ai jalousé aussi fort que je l’ai parfois désiré, mais il m’a toujours tenu à distance avec véhémence.  
Je suis devenu ce qu’il a créé, une boule de ressentiments, de jalousie et de frustrations.  
Je devrais le frapper pour le faire taire et pour refouler les larmes qu’il fait monter en moi, pour effacer la déception que je lis sur ses traits.  
J’ai soudain envie de fuir ce cachot et monter dans ma chambre pour pleurer en silence, ne plus redescendre, et trouver un moyen d’en finir avec ces tourments.

Je m’agenouille et ouvre ma sacoche pour en sortir les flacons pour le soigner malgré son attitude de provocation. Je n’ai pas la force de répliquer, de me justifier, il a même potentiellement raison, je partage son dégoût et sa déception pour ce qu’il voit.

\- Navré de te décevoir…

J’ouvre l’onguent pour soigner ses estafilades et en badigeonne le morceau de tissu et lui tends sans un mot de plus.  
Il s’en saisit et l’applique à plusieurs reprises sur les marques laissées par les griffes ensorcelées de Bellatrix. 

\- Tu n’es ni le premier ni le dernier que je décevrai…

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me tais donc pas ? Pourquoi ce n’est pas plus simple de garder le silence, sachant tous les deux que nos entrevues vont éminemment prendre fin ? Pourquoi essayer de lui parler alors qu’on a jamais réussi en six ans ?  
A cette idée, ma gorge se gonfle, c’est qu’on s’habitue sans s’en rendre compte à côtoyer une personne, même sa Némésis. Je réalise qu’il emportera sûrement nos bribes de conversations improbables dans sa tombe.

\- Dumbledore avait raison. Je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'un mangemort. Je suis incapable de certains gestes. Et ce n'est pas vraiment acceptable... Il n'y a que le nom de ma famille qui m’a sauvé jusque là. Ce vieux fou pensait, j’en sais rien, qu’un autre chemin était possible, mais… je me suis perdu, et j’ai fini par le tuer de toute façon…

Je déverse dans la pénombre et sans pouvoir m’arrêter le pourquoi de mes cauchemars, l’espoir de ce vieux fou qui voyait en moi autre chose qu’un mangemort, mes regrets cristallisés là haut sur cette tour d’astronomie, puis la descente aux enfers et l’impossibilité de s’y soustraire.

Je m’arrête, honteux. Je réalise que j’ai tout dégobillé comme à un confident, je n’ose pas croiser le regard de Potter, lourd et plein de jugements, mais il reste silencieux, il ne saute pas sur l’occasion pour se moquer, ou en profiter.   
Il mourra avec mes confessions, quelle aubaine !

\- Dumbledore savait voir ce qu’il y avait de bon au plus profond des gens…  
\- C’est ridicule, et typiquement Gryffondor !  
\- Tu ne l’as pas tué…  
\- Tu n’en sais rien…  
\- Toi non plus tu ne sais pas tout… 

Je lève les yeux vers lui, attend la suite, mais il s’est renfrogné et fuit mon regard interrogateur.

\- Et alors quoi, c’est tout ? Tu n’as pas plan de dernière minute, un sort de derrière les fagots pour éviter de mourir de Sa main ? Tu es ce fichu Élu, joue ton rôle !  
\- A croire qu’ils se sont tous fourvoyés, je n’ai rien de spécial au final, et je ne sauverai personne.

Il hausse les épaules, l’air penaud, terriblement humain derrière ses binocles de travers, et j’ai envie de le secouer comme un prunier.  
Mon regard s’attarde sur le grain de beauté égaré sur sa mâchoire et la colère gonfle en moi.

\- Tu es Harry Potter par Salazar, tu as traversé les emmerdes chaque année, avec un culot indécent ! Fais ce que tu sais faire !  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Que j’ai une formule d’activation secrète ? Je m’en suis toujours sorti parce que j’étais bien entouré, c’est tout. Seul je n’ai rien de spécial.

Son apathie et sa résignation me révoltent. Si lui baisse les bras, il n’y a plus rien, plus d’espoir. Et je ne pensais même pas qu’il restait des poussières d’espoir au fond de moi. Mais des braises se sont mises à chauffer doucement sous la main froide.

Quand Bennett toque violemment à la porte, je sursaute et tressaille à l’idée de remonter.   
A quel moment c’est devenu plus agréable de rester enfermé dans cette cave à me disputer avec Potter que d’éviter ma tante dans les couloirs du Manoir ?  
Je fouille dans ma sacoche et en sort une fiole noire aux reflets argentés. Je la serre dans mon poing et me mords la lèvre, j’ai longuement hésité avant de la prendre avec moi.  
Je tends la main et la pose délicatement près de lui.

\- C’est de l’extrait de Belladone, de l’herbe du Diable

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Si tu bois ça, ta mort sera douce.

Il écarquille les yeux.  
Je le connais, je sais ce qu’il va me sortir. Qu’il est un gryffondor et qu’un gryffondor ne fuit jamais, même devant la torture. Foutaises ! A sa place, j’aurais aimé qu’on me la propose. Quitte à choisir sa fin autant qu’elle ne soit pas cruelle et douloureuse, autant être maître de sa propre mort.  
Il la repousse du pied et me défie du regard.  
Je la ramasse et me penche de lui .  
Sa peau brune s’étend sur ses clavicules, à portée de lèvres.  
J’écarte cette remarque inappropiée de mes pensées et lui fourre la fiole dans sa poche.

\- On sait tous les deux qu’Il va s’en donner à cœur joie et je ne veux pas voir ça.

Il se redresse et réduit la distance entre nous.  
Le grain de beauté sur sa mâchoire me déconcentre.

\- Si je comprends bien Malefoy, tu veux que je me donne la mort pour que tu ne sois pas choqué par ma torture, c’est bien ça ? Comme d’habitude chacun de tes gestes est profondément égoïste, juste pour ne pas faire face à tes démons.

Je le repousse d’une main pour le remettre lui et mes pensées inconvenantes à leur place.

\- J’essaie de t’aider Potter, fais ce que tu veux, je m’en fiche !

Il fourre une main dans sa poche et j’ai peur qu’il la boive là tout de suite devant moi, et je ne me sens pas prêt à le voir mourir, mais il ôte le bouchon avec son pouce et déverse le liquide à ses pieds.  
J’ai envie de le baffer et de le tuer moi-même sur place. Il ignore les difficultés que j’ai eues pour trouver cette potion !  
Si je n’avais pas osé la lui donner, je l’aurais d’ailleurs gardé pour moi.  
Il réduit ma dernière porte de sortie à néant.

\- Tu n’es qu’un crétin.  
\- Tu n’es qu’un lâche.  
\- Je te déteste.  
\- Pas plus que moi je ne te déteste.

Je me lève d’un bond et m’éloigne de lui.  
Difficile de l’avouer, mais nos gamineries vont me manquer.


	8. Partie 8

Le coussin enfoncé sur ma tête ne suffit pas à couvrir les cris qui s'élèvent du salon.  
Sa détresse me vrille les tympans et son désespoir me glace les os.  
Ce n'est pas Potter, j'en mettrai ma main au feu, je reconnaîtrais sa voix entre mille. C'est l'un des adolescents du groupe et je sais qu'il n'a pas la force mentale de Potter. Il ne tiendra pas. Ses gémissements et ses sanglots résonnent jusque dans ma boite crânienne.

Comment deux étages et une porte massive peuvent-ils aussi mal isoler des bruits ?  
Pourquoi je suis si soulagé que ce ne soit pas Potter sous les sorts acharnés ?  
Ce n'est pas lui, mais sa mort est imminente. Demain matin, ou peut-être dans la soirée. Il suffit que le Seigneur revienne et prenne sa décision.

Est-ce que je pourrais m'habituer à l'idée de ne plus jamais l'entendre ?  
Non pas que ses sarcasmes et ses plaintes me manqueraient, mais c'est qu'on s'habitue à la présence de son pire ennemi au fil des ans.

Une vie sans ses provocations me semble tout à coup une perspective très vide. Une drôle de sensation se répand en moi, brûlante, certainement capable de tenir à distance et de faire fondre cette main glacée jusque là omniprésente.

Comment tout s'est enchaîné aussi vite ?  
Comment les regrets et la peur ont-ils pu me lier les poings, me rendant incapable d'avancer sur le bon chemin ?   
J'étais perdu et soudain le chemin semble s'éclairer. Quelque chose s'est logé en moi, une conviction qui n'arrête pas de me tirailler.  
Je suis en colère contre moi-même. En colère de ne pas avoir fait des choix en tout conscience, de m'être laissé porter jusque là.  
Une graine a germé dans mon esprit sans que je fasse gaffe et ce soir au fond de mon lit, un coussin en guise de bouclier, l'idée a grandi, improbable, folle et terrifiante.

Je ne dois pas y réfléchir plus que ça.  
Si j'y réfléchis, si je pèse consciemment les pour et les contre, je vais changer d'avis, je me connais. La peur et les doutes gagneront à nouveau.  
Alors je défais la couette et fait quelques pas sur les dalles froides.  
J'enfile mes chaussons, m'enroule dans une cape, glisse ma baguette dans ma poche et ouvre le plus silencieusement possible la porte de ma chambre.

Je retiens ma respiration. J'écoute les bruits de la maison. Les cris se sont tus mais si le silence est à présent lourd, je sais qu'en bas, au rez-de-chaussée, la vie continue parfois, théâtre des allées et venues des mangemorts, des sbires de Bellatrix, des elfes ou pire du Seigneur qui renterait plus tôt que prévu.  
Je chasse rapidement l'angoisse qui commence à pulser. Si je réfléchis, je retourne fissa m'enfouir sous ma couette.   
J'avance un pas après l'autre sur les tapis en laine du long couloir, je descends le grand escalier sur la pointe des pieds.  
Je ne croise personne mais mon cœur tambourine, assourdissant dans mes oreilles.  


Je me faufile dans l'aile ouest, jusqu'à la chambre où est détenu le petit groupe.  
Milton est assoupi sur sa chaise la tête penchée en arrière, un filet de bave au coin des lèvres. Je pose la main sur ma baguette et prépare une bonne raison pour justifier ma présence dans cette aile au beau milieu de la nuit, mais il ne se réveille pas, même quand je tourne la poignée et prononce un Alohomora des plus discrets.  
Je me faufile dans la pièce et referme la porte en silence.

Je m'adosse contre le battant et reprends le souffle que je n'avais pas conscience de retenir. L'étendue de l'idiotie de mon idée me frappe à présent dans toute sa splendeur.  
Dans la chambre, personne ne dort, à moins qu'ils aient le sommeil léger et qu'ils se soient tous redressés à mon entrée.  
Weasley est dangereusement proche de Granger, détaché, une sorte de pieu à la main.  
Il interrompt son mouvement en me découvrant, les yeux ronds de surprise.  
Je lève les mains haut, sans lâcher ma baguette pour qu'il ne me tue pas de suite dans un élan de stupidité.  
Granger pose une main sur son avant-bras et me regarde fébrilement, attend que je confirme ses soupçons.  
Alors je m'approche rapidement et prononce le sort pour délier leurs attaches magiques, l'un après l'autre.   
Je balaie la pièce du regard, il en manque un, celui dont les cris dans le salon m'ont tenu éveillé, et je n'ose pas imaginer sa fin douloureuse.  
Granger et Weasley restent accroupis, le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.  
Je ne veux pas de leurs regards surpris, de leurs questions silencieuses, de leur incompréhension.  
Je m'accroupis devant Granger, leur tend les baguettes que j'ai récupérées en passant dans le Petit Salon.

\- Fermez-là et suivez-moi en silence.

Granger écarquille de grands yeux. Weasley secoue la tête.  
Qu'ils me suivent ou non, je ne vais pas risquer ma vie pour eux !  
J'ouvre la porte, pointe ma baguette sur Milton et prononce un Assurdiato.  
Je leur fais signe de se faufiler dans le couloir et je les guide en longeant les tapisseries accrochées aux murs, direction l'exact opposé du Grand Salon.  
Je traverse toute l'aile ouest, désertée par les mangemorts jusqu'à une porte de sortie. Wealsey soulève le vieux gobelin et l'aide à arpenter les couloirs.  
Hermione et une fille blonde aux grands yeux bleus épaulent un vieux sorcier.   
Une fois tous parvenus sur le pas de la porte, la bande se regroupe et je chuchote rapidement.

\- La zone anti-transplanage s'arrête au bout du domaine, là juste après ces cyprès.

Hermione pose une main sur mon avant-bras

\- On ne laisse pas Harry. Il faut y retourner !

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Il est gardé comme la relique de Salazar. Vous ne pouvez rien pour lui, je vais m'en occuper. Fichez le camp d'ici, partez de votre côté et je lui dis de vous rejoindre à votre QG, votre bastion secret, n'importe où... mais fichez le camp d'ici !

Granger prend sa tête entre ses mains, réfléchit rapidement, interroge Weasley du regard. Elle me jauge, évalue les risques, cherche une idée, demande une aide silencieuse à son ami.  
Celui-ci semble tiraillé. Je réalise qu'ils n'ont aucun endroit de confiance où se réfugier ces abrutis de gryffondor !  
Puis il décide de la ramener une dernière fois.

\- Et si c'est un piège ? Tu crois qu'on va te faire confiance la fouine ?

J'ai envie de lui foutre une beigne pour qu'il se rende compte des risques que je prends pour lui sauver la mise.

\- Je ne te demande rien Weasmoche. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'au petit matin vous serez tous morts, et Potter aussi !

Weasley se pince les lèvres, échange un regard avec Granger, secoue à nouveau la tête impuissant. Il hésite et finit par chuchoter à contre cœur.

\- Dis-lui de nous retrouver chez Bill et Fleur, à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, à Tinworth.

Je hoche la tête et les pousse vers les pelouses. 

\- Juste après la haie de cyprès !

La bande se met à courir mais Weasley m'agrippe le bras. Je n'ai pas le temps de me saisir de ma baguette pour me défendre.

\- Si c'est un coup foireux Malefoy, je te jure que je reviendrai te débusquer pour te tuer en personne.

Il me lâche le bras avant que j'ai pu répliquer une insulte bien sentie.  
Ils courent sans se retourner à travers la brume du parc et je referme doucement la porte derrière eux. L'angoisse remonte dans ma gorge.  
_Qu'est-ce que je fiche ?_  
Je reprends les couloirs de l'aile ouest, évite Milton, puis ralentit en arrivant dans l'aile principale. Je reprends mon souffle, défroisse mes habits, passe une main dans mes cheveux et me dirige le plus calmement possible vers le cellier.

Dans le Grand Salon, certains hommes de main sont avachis dans les fauteuils et ronflent la tête basculée en arrière, alors je contourne la pièce en passant par le Petit Salon.  
Ce qui devait arriver arrive, je croise Bennett qui sort des cuisines.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Je lève le menton et prends un air assuré.

\- Ma tante me demande de préparer le petit Potter.

Il hausse un sourcil.

\- Au beau milieu de la nuit ?

\- C'est pour honorer le retour imminent du Seigneur.

Ma voix est traînante, légèrement lasse mais j'y mets quelques notes de fausse excitation à l'idée d'humilier une dernière fois l'Elu.  
Bennett hoche la tête, et s'éloigne avec le bout de gras qu'il a chipé dans les cuisines.

Dans le cellier, je descends les marches dans la pénombre et me dirige directement vers le coin de la cave.  
Ce crétin est assoupi sur sa paillasse. Comment peut-il dormir avec la mort rôdant devant sa porte et l'urgence qui martèle contre mes tempes ?

Je le secoue et pose une main sur sa bouche pour éviter toute protestation de sa part.  
Il fronce les sourcils et je balaie d'un revers de main ses questions.  
Je défais ses attaches magiques, le saisis par le poignet et le force à se lever sans ménagement.  
Je remonte les marches rapidement et lui fais signe de me suivre en silence.  
Je passe une tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cave, Bennett n'est plus dans les parages, le Grand Salon semble silencieux mais je reste sur mes gardes.  
Je traverse le cellier comme une ombre, remarque le corps abîmé et sans vie de l'adolescent manquant et m'engouffre dans les cuisines sans y réfléchir davantage, Potter sur les talons.  
Je balaie la pièce du regard, pas un elfe à l'horizon.   
Je contourne les plans de travail, longe les fourneaux et me dirige rapidement vers l'entrée de service à l'autre bout des cuisines.  
J'ouvre la petite porte et indique à Potter la sortie.  
Ce crétin secoue la tête.

\- Je ne pars pas sans les autres ! 

Ce qu'ils peuvent être agaçants.  
Je lui fourre une cape chaude entre les mains.

\- Ils sont de l'autre côté, déjà hors de la propriété avec un peu de chance.

Il me regarde surpris.  
Je sors de ma poche arrière sa baguette que je lui tends.

\- Va t'en, cours tout droit jusqu'au deuxième bassin, et après transplane ! Tu dois retrouver les autres à la Chaum...

\- Et toi ?

Je secoue la tête et évite de croiser ses grands yeux verts interrogatifs.  
Je jette un œil derrière mon épaule.

\- T'occupes pas de moi. Concentre-toi, après le deuxième bassin, puis la Chaum...

\- Ils vont savoir ce que tu as fait. Tu crois que je vais te laisser te sacrifier pour moi ? A quoi tu joues Malefoy ? T'espères quoi, une foutue rédemption ?

Je me pince le nez, je vais le tuer.

\- Bon sang, ferme-la Potter et barre toi d'ici. Maintenant !

Des voix s'élèvent à l'autre bout des cuisines, depuis le cellier. L'agitation n'annonce rien de bon à cette heure-ci de la nuit.  
S'ils découvrent la cave vide, l'alerte sera donnée immédiatement et tout le manoir sera aux abois.  
Potter tend l'oreille mais prend le temps de me dévisager.

\- Tu crois peut-être gagner des points de karma en te sacrifiant ? 

Cet abruti va tout faire rater et nous faire tuer tous les deux au passage.

\- Je ne pars pas sans toi.

Il a le regard buté et les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent, l'ébauche de mon plan improbable n'allait pas si loin.  
Tenter une dernière belle action, les faire sortir du Manoir et mourir l'esprit en paix. Point.

Effacer les regrets, les doutes, les _et si_ , fournir un dernier effort complètement contre intuitif et prendre le risque d'y rester.  
Le vieux fou aurait ri de la situation, il aurait déclaré les yeux pétillants qu'il l'avait toujours su.  
Si Potter crève dans mon Manoir, les espoirs fous sont réduits à néant, les bribes d'un autre monde possible remisés à jamais.

Les voix s'élèvent plus près, plus paniquées aussi. J'entends mon prénom dans le brouhaha lointain.  
Je prends ce crétin de gryffondor par le coude et le force à traverser l'allée qui mène aux limites de la propriété. Les graviers sont douloureux sous mes chaussons et ma cape n'est pas assez chaude.  
Les voix se font plus proches et je me mets à courir, Potter à mes côtés.  
Soudain la porte de service s'ouvre en grand et claque contre le mur.  
Les premiers sorts fusent, des éclats rouges frappent le sol à quelques mètres de nous.

Je rentre la tête entre mes épaules et ne me retourne pas mais Potter si.   
Il s'arrête, dévie des sorts, en renvoie, touche un des sbires, avant de reprendre sa course.  
Le premier bassin des fontaines est dépassé, et je ne voyais pas le second si loin.  
Je lance un sort de protection, une bulle dorée autour de nous pour limiter les dégâts et je hurle à Potter de continuer de courir.  
La voix de Bellatrix s'élève alors dans mon dos et un frisson glacé m'étreint quand elle hurle mon prénom.  
Le second bassin est tout proche mais Potter affronte les sorts, les contre, les dévie. Il se bat comme un diable, ses traits crispés de colère et de détermination, sa cape ondulant dans l'obscurité. Il est impressionnant ce fichu gryffondor !

Il profite d'une accalmie entre deux sorts pour reprendre ses enjambées.   
Il ne voit pas l'éclat rouge de Bellatrix arrivé dans son dos, alors je tente maladroitement de l'esquiver. Je n'ai clairement pas son niveau en contre sort et absolument pas sa réaction pour enchaîner deux sorts puissants à la suite. Je ne peux rien faire quand un nouvel éclat rouge de Bellatrix me frappe violemment le haut de la jambe et me déchire en deux - c'est du moins l'effroyable sensation qui me traverse.

Je m'écrase au sol, paralysé par une douleur fulgurante.   
Je vais mourir ici je le sais, et quoiqu'en dise Potter, j'aurais fait ma part, quelques points grappillés pour le karma.  
Mais Potter intervient, renvoie un sort, invoque une autre bulle protectrice autour de nous et me traîne difficilement jusqu'au second bassin.  
Soudain la bulle explose et sa baguette vole se perdre dans les graviers.  
Je me dis qu'on va mourir ici tous les deux. Tout ça pour ça.

J'espère égoïstement mourir avant lui pour ne pas le voir devenir la marionnette sans vie du Seigneur, mais il plonge sur ma baguette, la saisit, se l'approprie comme si c'était la sienne puis un crochet me tire douloureusement le nombril et me projette dans une spirale infernale.  
Les jardins brumeux et les bassins du Manoir se brouillent, les cris s'éloignent et je sens la poigne de Potter fermement agrippée sur mon bras.

J'ignore ce qui est le plus douloureux, la crevasse irradiante dans ma jambe, la compression violente du transplanage mal maîtrisé de Potter ou la sensation glaciale que j'ai même réussi à rater mon sacrifice, mon chant du cygne...  
A la place, j'en ai la certitude, je vais crever misérablement sur un trottoir en me vidant de son sang.


	9. Partie 9

Harry.

Les sensations du transplanage sont toujours aussi désagréables.  
Mes entrailles veulent sortir de mon corps et mes tympans sont sur le point d'exploser sous la pression.  
J'atterris violemment sur le bitume, à peine ai-je le temps de reprendre mes esprits que du sang chaud et poisseux coule sous mes doigts.   
Ma vision est encore troublée par les vertiges, mais ma main reste fermement crispée sur le bras de Malefoy.   
Son corps s'affaisse sur le trottoir et ses gémissements me parviennent jusqu'à mes oreilles qui se débouchent enfin.   
Sa jambe ensanglantée forme un drôle d'angle et je devine un os brisé au milieu des vêtements et de la chair déchirée. La nausée me prend à la gorge.

Les marches du Square Grimmaud sont à quelques mètres à peine et pendant un instant je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas pu transplaner à l'intérieur en sécurité.   
L'immeuble s'est ainsi dire comme défendu, dressant un bouclier devant la porte pour refuser toute entrée.   
Les notions du sortilège du Fidelitas me reviennent par bribes. Il y est question de secret partagé et d'autorisation à donner, et je devine que je ne peux y entrer avec Malefoy.

Je mets quelques secondes à digérer la situation, notre évasion improbable, l'état de Malefoy agonisant à mes pieds et mon transplanage inutile quand des voix rauques s'élèvent sur la petite place.

\- Vous voyez ce que je vois ?

\- Ça valait le coup de patienter toutes ces nuits...

\- Je vous l'avais dit qu'il reviendrait sur ses traces un jour ou l'autre !

Quelques mangemorts et autres sbires de Voldemort sortent de leur planque et étirent leurs membres douloureux. Un à un, il sortent leur baguette ou leurs couteaux acérés et nous encerclent.   
Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir, ni d'anticiper.  
La fuite du Manoir a déjà puisé dans mes réserves de magie, je ne tiendrai pas très longtemps.  
Je sais qu'au moindre geste brusque, ils répliqueront par sécurité. Alors je garde la tête baissée, prends une inspiration et invoque un Protego pour activer une bulle protectrice autour de Malefoy et moi.   
Les éclats de sorts ne tardent pas contre le bouclier.   
J'essaie de traîner Malefoy derrière l'une des voitures garées devant l'immeuble mais les forces me manquent. Mon bouclier faiblit dangereusement.   
Je me redresse pour donner un dernier coup de collier et mettre Malefoy à l'abri.  
Je me relève pour jauger la situation.   
Les mangemorts se rapprochent lentement mais ne semblent pas décidés à attaquer en même temps alors je tente ma chance, je renvoie un Stupefix, lance un Expelliarmus, mais je ne tiendrai pas longtemps, je dois nous tirer de là, garder mes réserves pour un dernier transplanage.   
J'essaie de me concentrer pour trouver un endroit sûr. Si je transplane à l'intuition, je risque de nous désartibuler tous les deux.   
Je contre un dernier sort et je replace un Protego autour de nous.  
Je me glisse contre la tôle de la voiture et Malefoy grimace en essayant de se relever.  
Je change de position et me rapproche pour lui intimer de garder ses forces, mais il me saisit par le col et me force à me pencher vers lui.  
Il grimace de douleur mais arrive à articuler un nom. _« La Chaumière aux Coquillages.»  
_ Je fronce les sourcils, je ne comprends pas. C'est un nom de code, une foutue énigme ?  
Les sorts se brisent sur mon bouclier qui vacille et se réduit à nouveau. Physiquement et magiquement je suis à bout, c'est de plus en plus difficile de le maintenir.  
Malgré son état, la prise de Malefoy se ressert sur mon col et me tire à nouveau contre lui.

\- C'est le bon moment pour commencer à me faire confiance Potter. La Chaumière aux Coquillages, à Tinworth..

N'importe qui aurait pris le temps de mesurer les risques, imaginer et anticiper les pièges possibles, poser des questions, exiger d'avoir des réponses... mais Malefoy se vide de son sang à mes pieds, la jambe en charpie, et mes réserves de magie s'épuisent rapidement, alors je pose ma main sur la sienne et je la serre fort quand je visualise une chaumière aux coquillages.

Le crochet me tire le nombril, la nausée remonte dans ma gorge.  
Je panique quand je sens Malefoy lâcher prise, je resserre ma main sur la sienne et maudis ce moyen de déplacement.  
Soudain, la sensation s'arrête enfin. Je tombe à genoux et mes mains rencontrent du sable.  
Je tousse pour chasser la sensation qui comprime ma poitrine et sursaute quand j'entends des voix s'élever autour de moi.

\- C'est Harry, pas de geste brusque, c'est Harry !

Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander si je suis tombé dans un piège quand une tornade brune se jette dans mes bras.  
Hermione me sert contre elle comme si elle pensait ne plus jamais me revoir - et c'était sûrement le cas.   
Les larmes lui mangent le visage et j'essaie de la rassurer, _je vais bien_.

Mon filet de voix est si faible, que même moi je réalise que je suis à bout de forces.  
Je lève la tête et plusieurs baguettes sont encore braquées sur nous - ou plutôt sur Malefoy.  
Ron s'approche, fermement agrippé à sa baguette.

\- Harry, tu es blessé ? Vous êtes seuls ?

Je baisse les yeux vers mon t-shirt, le tissu est imbibé de sang.  
Je secoue la tête et jette un œil à un Malefoy inconscient sur le sable.

\- C'est le sien.

Ron le pousse du bout du pied. Aucune réponse.

\- Il n'a pas vendu la mèche, pour la Chaumière ?

Je secoue la tête.  
 _Le bon moment pour lui faire confiance ?_

\- J'ai merdé. J'ai transplané au square Grimmaud. Ils m'y attendaient, et puis j'ai écouté Malefoy.

Je le regarde étendu au sol, presque mort et la panique monte dans ma poitrine.

\- Il faut appeler un médicomage.

Fleur et Bill s'approchent à leur tour et je vois d'autres silhouettes que je ne reconnais pas. La fatigue me brouille la vue et l'esprit.

\- Tu es sûr Harry ? Ça ne semble pas prudent de laisser un mangemort entrer dans une zone protégée.

Je me redresse péniblement et je les vois mieux, tous au aguets, leurs baguettes pointées sur la silhouette à terre de Malefoy.  
J'ai envie de rire mais je n'ai plus la force.   
Où étaient-ils eux quand Bellatrix s'acharnait méticuleusement sur chaque parcelle de mon corps ?  
Je ressers ma prise sur la baguette qui n'est pas la mienne et que je n'ai pas lâchée une seconde.  
Je me racle la gorge pour faire passer la colère qui bloque ma voix.

\- Emmenez-le dans une chambre et faites venir un médicomage, par Merlin !

Je me baisse pour le soulever, mais Hermione pose une main sur son épaule.  
Elle murmure un Accio et se sert de la branche attirée et de son foulard pour poser un semblant d'attelle sur la jambe abîmée et serrer un garrot sur sa blessure.   
Elle forme un moulinet avec sa baguette et redresse doucement le corps inanimé de Malefoy. Avec précaution, elle le guide jusqu'au cottage qui se dresse derrière nous.

\- Viens Harry, toi aussi tu as besoin de repos.

Je laisse mes jambes me porter comme dans un champ de coton.  
J'entends les sorts complexes de défense être formulés sur la porte d'entrée, j'entraperçois des silhouettes dans le petit salon mais je suis machinalement Hermione qui fait léviter Malefoy jusqu'à une chambre et le dépose sur un lit.  
Sa jambe déchiquetée tache les draps de sang en un instant et je sens à nouveau la nausée poindre.  
Hermione me guide jusqu'à un autre lit dans la chambre d'à côté.  
Elle me serre à nouveau dans ses bras, renifle, frotte ses yeux rougis.

\- Dors un peu Harry, on a tous besoin de repos. On en reparle demain.

J'essaie de protester. Il faut qu'on parle rapidement, qu'on prévoit la suite, qu'on se prépare à la prochaine attaque, mettre de l'ordre dans ce que j'ai compris des intentions de Voldemort, assembler les pièces étranges du puzzle... mais une fois ma tête posée sur l'oreiller, mes paupières deviennent lourdes et je me fait aussitôt happer par les relents du sommeil.  
Mes pensées s'entrechoquent aux questions sans réponses mais le tourbillon s'estompe doucement.  
Une seule d'entre elles continue de résonner, lancinante, comme un écho.  
Comment j'aurais survécu sans l'intervention de Malefoy ?


	10. Partie 10

Le réveil a été déroutant.

Plus de paillasse rêche et de murs humides, mais un oreiller moelleux et des draps propres. J'ai mis un moment à comprendre où j'étais. Le manque de Valériane rend mon corps engourdi par les efforts de la veille. C'est qu'on s'y habitue à cette potion anti-douleurs entre deux séances de torture.

Je cherche à tâtons mes lunettes et quand je les chausse je discerne Hermione, assoupie dans un fauteuil au pied de mon lit, les genoux recroquevillés sous son menton.

J'essaie de me redresser et de m'habiller en silence, mais elle a l'ouïe fine.   
Elle écarquille les yeux et un sourire soulagé fend son visage.  
Les mots sont inutiles avec Hermione, on se comprend toujours, on l'a échappé belle cette fois !  
J'enfile un bas de pyjama et un pull en laine qui a visiblement appartenu à un Weasley, et nous sortons ensemble dans le séjour.

Quelques sorciers croisés hier dans le jardin encombrent le sas d'entrée.  
Ron vient à ma rencontre et me serre dans ses bras.  
Bill sourit brièvement et pose une main sur mon épaule, Fleur s'approche et me fait une bise toute française.  
Le vieux gobelin, l'air épuisé, est renfoncé dans un des fauteuils.   
Luna est assise sur un rebord de fenêtre et observe le ciel le nez en l'air.   
Je ne reconnais aucun des autres sorciers. Certains affichent l'insigne des aurors sur leurs capes, d'autres ont des cheveux grisonnants et me dévisagent sans discrétion.

Fleur me pousse vers la table dans la cuisine où elle a déposé quelques plats dans lesquels chacun pioche de quoi remplir son assiette.  
Les traits sont tirés, les mines froissées, les échanges sont brefs, malgré le soulagement d'être tous ensemble, l'ambiance est lourde.  
Dans le séjour, Bill discute à voix basse avec les vieux sorciers.

Hermione s'assoit à mes côtés et me résume la situation : Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguette prisonnier du Manoir, est alité dans une des chambres. Dès qu'il aura repris des forces, lui, Gripsec et Luna partiront chez la Tante Muriel de Ron qui a une maison plus grande et plus confortable.  
«Et Dean Thomas ?», je demande. Elle secoue gravement la tête.

Je mâche lentement mes pancakes mais j'ai un goût de cendres dans la bouche en mettant mes pensées en ordre.   
J'essaie d'oublier le corps méconnaissable abandonné dans le cellier des Malefoy.  
Je rassemble les suppositions faites dans la cave, redessine les souvenirs noirs quand la cicatrice me brûlait.   
Je devine l'implication d'Ollivander dans les plans de Voldemort.  
Je sais que j'ai un choix à faire mais qu'il est trop tard pour explorer certaines pistes.   
Il faut que j'interroge Gripsec sur la fameuse épée et la panique de Bellatrix.   
Je sais que Voldemort a un temps d'avance et que quoi que je fasse, il aura la supériorité de la force.

Je fais le tri dans mes pensées, j'essaie d'ignorer dans mon dos la porte close de la chambre de Malefoy, mais après avoir satisfait ma fringale, la curiosité me tanne.  
Avant même Gripsec ou Ollivander, j'ai besoin de constater mes dégâts.   
Alors que je me lève, Hermione pose une main sur mon bras et enjambe le banc pour me prendre à part dans le couloir.

\- Bill a fait venir Demelza Williams, une médicomage de l'Ordre, elle est là dedans depuis un moment, c'est pas beau à voir, il est dans un sale état.

Je hoche la tête, je me demandais s'il passerait la nuit.  
Hermione se mord la lèvre, elle a quelque chose à me dire dont elle n'est pas fière.

\- Remus est là également, j'ai pu le contacter, il est venu aussi vite qu'il a pu, j'ai pensé... j'en sais rien, j'ai pensé qu'il devait savoir...

Je fais la moue, on ne s'est pas quittés en bon terme la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus avec Lupin. Je lui ai dit des choses affreuses pour le tenir à distance, pour ne pas l'impliquer plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.  
Mais au fond de moi je suis soulagé d'avoir un adulte de confiance à qui parler.   
Je suis perdu, confus, pressé par le temps, fourbu par les évènements et la pression que Voldemort fait planer.  
Je souris à Hermione pour la rassurer, elle a bien fait, puis je pousse le battant de la porte close.

***

Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, mais je n'étais décidément pas prêt.  
Malefoy est étendu sur le lit, mort.  
Du moins il en a tout l'air.

Son sang a imbibé les draps blancs et une jeune femme, tablier brun et longs cheveux tressés sur le côté, s'affaire sur sa jambe abîmée.  
La fracture est refermée, l'os résorbé, mais la chair est encore brûlée, à vif et la blessure n'est pas belle.  
Le souvenir du Sectum sempra et de Malefoy agonisant dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde me remontent soudain dans la gorge. Cette fois, j'ai réussi à le tuer avec mon transplanage foireux.

Lupin est assis sur un fauteuil au bout du lit.  
Il se lève quand je rentre dans la pièce, sa moustache tressaille derrière un sourire maladroit et après quelques pas hésitants me prend dans les bras comme un père serrerait son fils.

\- Merci Godric, tu es en un seul morceau !

Je me sens à la fois heureux et mal à l'aise.  
Les mots durs échangés la dernière fois ne peuvent pas être effacés.  
Mille excuses se bousculent sur mes lèvres mais rien ne sort. Son regard soucieux se reporte sur Malefoy et j'en profite pour détourner mon malaise.

\- Il nous a sorti de là, j'ai pas pu le laisser se sacrifier.  
\- Tu es le digne fils de tes parents. Prends garde un jour, ça pourrait te perdre...

Il esquisse un sourire triste.  
Dans son lit, Malefoy a le teint gris et les cheveux collés de sueur.

\- Est-ce qu'il va mourir ?  
\- Demelza fait tout pour qu'il conserve sa jambe, c'est un sort de magie noire qui l'a eu.

Pendant une demi-seconde, je suis soulagé.

\- Ce n'est pas à cause du transplanage ? J'ai bien cru que je l'avais désartibulé.

La jeune médicomage se redresse, essuie ses mains sur son tablier et secoue la tête.

\- Transplaner blessé n'a pas du aider, mais c'est un sort qui a frappé sa jambe, j'essaie de limiter les dégâts, mais il risque de garder des séquelles.

Je déglutis, je me rends compte que les bras de Malefoy sont attachés à la structure du lit et son avant-bras est enrubanné dans un bandage.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Lupin se racle la gorge.

\- Il y a eu un débat houleux pendant que tu dormais. Certains de l'Ordre pensent qu'il faut l'envoyer à Azkaban par sécurité.

Ma fatigue empêche la colère de gonfler.   
Je la sens qui irradie dans mon ventre et monter dans ma poitrine mais je n'ai pas la force de m'emporter.

\- Il nous a sauvé la mise là bas. Sans lui, j'ignore comment ça se serait terminé...  
\- Tu penses qu'il a changé de camp ?  
\- J'en sais fichtre rien, ça se trouve il voulait seulement sauver sa peau, mais il a pris un risque. Il était prêt à y rester. Personne de l'Ordre n'a été prisonnier dans ce fichu Manoir, aucun d'eux ne peut imaginer ce que ce qu'on a du supporter. Ni ce que Malefoy a vécu. Comment peuvent-ils prendre une décision sans avoir tous les éléments ?

Lupin soupire et se frotte les yeux.

\- Tu sais qu'ils vont se prononcer juste par rapport à son nom de famille. J'ai proposé comme compromis qu'on neutralise sa Marque pour l'instant et qu'on le garde sous surveillance.

Mon attention se reporte sur Malefoy quasi-mort.  
J'essaie de respirer pour calmer ma colère mais la vue de tout ce sang n'aide pas.

\- Vous m'accompagnez à l'extérieur ?

Je jette un dernier regard au corps inanimé de Malefoy et essaie de faire taire ma culpabilité. Je traverse le séjour et sors en ignorant les regards interrogateurs.

***

Je fais quelques pas devant la maison et je réalise que je suis encore en pyjama, le sable est froid entre mes orteils mais l'air frais dans mes poumons me vivifie.  
Lupin me rejoint et grimace.

\- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas me voir dans les parages, mais Hermione m'a prévenu de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir. La Chaumière est sous protection du Fidelitas, vous ne risquez rien ici. Et c'est assez loin de Londres pour que je puisse venir sans attirer les regards.

Je me mords la lèvre.  
Je devrais m'excuser, lui dire que je suis heureux qu'il soit là.

\- Comment Hermione vous a contacté ?

Il sort de sa poche un gallion d'or qu'il fait tourner entre ses doigts.

\- Une pièce que Hermione avait enchantée pour rester en contact en cas d'urgence. Elle avait perdu la sienne depuis quelques temps, elle a du la recréer d'ici, avec trois fois rien, vraiment épatante !

Je reconnais le procédé des pièces de l'Assemblée de Dumbledore et ma gorge se serre. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a mille ans, Poudlard, Dumbledore, une autre vie.  
Je baisse les yeux et me lance.

\- Je suis désolé. Pour ce que je vous ai dit. Je n'aurais pas du, j'ai dépassé les bornes mais je devais vous tenir éloigné.

Il a un air dépité qui me fend le cœur.

\- Je sais Harry. Je comprends. Mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de réessayer, de te tendre la main à nouveau. Vous allez repartir n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est qu'une pause ?

Je hoche la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas encore quand, mais oui.

Je l'arrête avant qu'il ouvre la bouche

\- Je ne veux pas me disputer à nouveau Professeur. Il y a des choses que je dois mener seul, et elles risquent de s'accélérer...

Un sourire étire son visage balafré.

\- Je ne suis plus ton Professeur depuis longtemps Harry. Je pourrais être ton Oncle à la limite, et je veux juste te protéger. James, Lily, Sirius, ils m'en voudraient de ne pas essayer, tu comprends ?

Évidemment que je comprends, et à l'évocation des noms de ceux que j'ai déjà perdus, mon cœur se serre et j'ai la conviction que seul mon silence les protégera. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de les exposer, je secoue la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Si je vous en parle, je vous mets tous en danger, rien que d'être là avec vous... Je ne peux pas m'éterniser ici.

Ses épaules s'affaissent et je m'en veux de provoquer cet état mais je dois rester fort.

\- J'ai besoin de vous ici. Que vous protégiez Malefoy des décisions de l'Ordre.  
\- Pourquoi ils m'écouteraient Harry ?  
\- Vous les connaissez, essayez de les convaincre, je vous en prie...  
\- On est en pleine Guerre Harry, ce n'est pas aussi simple.  
– S'il le faut, je le place sous ma protection !  
\- Et ça veut dire quoi exactement ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, vous allez repartir Merlin-sait-où pendant que les sbires de Tu-Sais-Qui nous attaquent continuellement... Je ne vais pas pouvoir jouer sur les deux fronts.  
\- Écoutez, je me démène pour contrer Vous-Savez-Qui et sauver ce foutu monde des ténèbres, si des vieux sorciers planqués derrière leurs insignes ont un souci avec mes décisions sur le terrain, qu'ils viennent m'en parler directement ! En attendant Malefoy reste ici, sous ma protection. Point.

Dans mon dos, les rideaux des fenêtres bougent et je devine des silhouettes curieuses que ma colère bruyante a intrigué. Tant pis pour la discrétion.

\- Ici il sera à l'abri, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour lui pour l'instant. Ne laissez personne venir le chercher. S'il vous plaît.

Remus grimace, mais son regard brille d'une fierté toute paternelle.   
Je sais que j'ai remporté cette bataille.   
Avec un souci de moins à gérer, je peux commencer les interrogatoires de Gripsec et d'Ollivander et me concentrer sur la prochaine étape dans cette Guerre lente et insidieuse.


	11. Partie 11

L’heure est à la préparation de la suite. La suite de notre quête, entre tâtonnements et intuitions.   
Je dois prendre le temps d’expliquer à Ron et Hermione certaines choses qui me semblent évidentes, leur raconter les souvenirs de Voldemort entraperçus entre deux séances de tortures et les conclusions que j’en ai pu en tirer. 

Je leur expose rapidement les enjeux que je perçois derrière Gripsec et Ollivander, les Reliques ou les Horcruxes, et surtout pourquoi j’ai choisi de miser sur Gripsec.  
Voldemort a une avance considérable sur les Reliques et quoique je fasse, ça ne sera pas suffisant. Je l’ai pressenti et mes échanges avec Gripsec et Ollivander me l’ont confirmé.

Le fabriquant de baguettes, une fois remis sur pieds prend un Portoloin avec Luna pour se réfugier chez la Tante Muriel.  
Gripsec est resté, de mauvaise humeur.  
L’épée perdue chez les Malefoy le rend aigri.  
J’ai conclu un marché, promis qu’une fois récupérée, il pourra la ramener chez les Gobelins s’il nous aide dans notre plan.  
Ses yeux minuscules et ses rictus me convainquent qu’il ne me fait aucunement confiance, mais avoir pris le temps de le soigner et de le sauver d’une mort certaine semble avoir jouer en ma faveur.  
Alors il accepte, après de longues négociations, de nous aider à rentrer dans Gringotts.  
Un Horcruxe y est caché dans la chambre forte de Bellatrix, c’est une certitude.   
C’est décidé, ça sera notre prochain mouvement.   
Reste à préparer comment y accéder, et surtout comment ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Voldemort.

Les réunions pour mettre au point notre plan se font dans la petite chambre que je partage avec Ron.   
Sur l’un des lits, les parchemins et les cartes s’étalent. Hermione prend des notes, les idées fusent, les incertitudes et les doutes aussi.   
Le plan est insensé, mais je n’ai que ça. Pas d’autres voies à suivre pour le moment. Un pas après l’autre, et le prochain c’est celui-là. Gringotts.

Je prends un air assuré et déterminé, mais j’ai l’impression d’avancer à tâtons dans le brouillard, que tout le monde s’attend à ce que je dévoile une solution miracle pour mettre fin à cette guerre, aux tortures et aux morts d’innocents. Remus me propose son aide constamment, et j’aimerais pouvoir déléguer, céder une partie de ce poids qui m’écrase, mais je ne peux pas, c’est mon destin. Je n’ai pas le choix.

Y a-t-il une raison pour que Dumbledore ait rendu cette quête si difficile ? Avait-il si peu confiance en moi pour me donner des indices si flous ?  
La fatigue et ma colère se mêlent et ne font pas bon ménage. L’ambiance est électrique.  
Dans la petite chambre, les jours se suivent et les idées se confrontent à la réalité, aux et si ?   
Hermione se fait experte en contre argumentation, elle confronte volontairement chaque ligne de notre plan pour vérifier qu’il tient la route, et même si c’est pour notre bien, la frustration est souvent tenace.

Une grosse part de notre plan tient à un élément extérieur qu’on ne maîtrise pas : Gripsec.  
S’il change d’avis au dernier moment, se rétracte ou décide de nous trahir, nous n’avons pas de plan de secours. Alors Hermione raye des idées, échafaude d’autres solutions.   
Nos réunions nous occupent souvent une grande partie de l’après midi. Quand elles se terminent, Hermione se retire dans la chambre qu’elle partage avec Fleur, vérifie les potions dont on aura besoin.   
Ron l’épaule comme un assistant silencieux, faisant du mieux qu’il peut pour apporter son aide et se faire pardonner sa fuite.

Quand notre attention n’est pas tournée sur les parchemins et les plans griffonnés de la banque, la vie de la maison nous occupe.   
La Chaumière n’a rien d’une succursale du Square Grimmaud mais la tension est palpable. Parfois un parchemin ensorcelé nous parvient ou un membre de l’Ordre transplane à quelques kilomètres et rejoint le cottage à pied. Chacun est soumis à un interrogatoire très poussé pour vérifier son identité et éviter les sorciers sous Imperium.

La confiance n’est pas là. Hermione range méticuleusement les parchemins sur lesquels s’étendent nos plans, et les ressort à chaque réunion. La règle est de ne rien laisser échapper, de ne pas en parler même si tous aimeraient participer plus activement.

Quand Hermione et Ron s’enferment dans la petite chambre pour surveiller et avancer les potions en cours, je pousse la porte de la chambre de Malefoy et vient m’asseoir dans le fauteuil au pied de son lit.   
Je prends la biographie contestable d’Albus Dumbledore sous mon coude dans l’intention de la potasser, d’y trouver des indices potentiels, mais la plume de Rita Skeeter me débecte et me fait refermer rapidement le gros volume. A la place, je profite du silence de la chambre où la guérison du serpentard est laborieuse.  
Il ne va pas mieux.   
Sa jambe est à présent soignée, la jeune médicomage a fait ce qu’elle a pu pour la sauver, mais tant qu’il ne se réveille pas, impossible de savoir quelle séquelle lui restera.  
Sa peau est toujours aussi grise qu’un parchemin et ses traits se crispent dans son sommeil.  
Demelza Williams lui donne quelques gouttes d’antidouleurs, mais l’effet ne semble pas satisfaisant.

Je me redresse quand Lupin toque à la porte, entre et observe Malefoy d’un air soucieux. J’ai une boule dans la gorge quand je lui demande :

\- Est-ce qu’il va survivre ?

Lupin a l’air lessivé dans sa robe de sorcier élimée, il passe une main dans sa nuque et étire ses épaules.

\- Demelza a fait de son mieux maintenant la balle est dans son camp. Mais… elle pense qu’il se laisse mourir.

Mon cœur rate un battement.  
Alors tout ça pour ça ?

\- Pour quoi il ferait ça ?

Lupin hausse les épaules et s’adosse à la commode visiblement aussi éreinté qu’il en a l’air.

\- Il vient de trahir sa cause, sa famille… peut-être parce qu’il a l’impression de ne plus avoir aucune raison de vivre, peut être qu’il aurait préféré mourir en martyr...

Une bouffée de colère gonfle dans ma poitrine, quel crétin de serpentard !

Lupin me regarde d’un air bienveillant et paternel.

\- C’est bien que tu viennes le veiller. Qu’il ne soit pas seul quand il se réveillera. S’il n’a rien à quoi se raccrocher, s’il se sent seul, il n’aura véritablement aucune raison de vivre...

Je hausse les épaules, je ne suis pas sûr d’être d’une aide quelconque.

\- Demelza pense qu’il peut nous entendre depuis son profond sommeil, peut-être… que tu pourrais lui parler…  
\- Lui parler ? Mais de quoi ?

Lupin sourit face à ma grimace.

\- De ce qui vous rapproche, de ce qui vous ressemble. Évite de l’insulter, ou de le tuer, c’est tout ce que tu as à faire...

Lupin pose une main paternelle sur mon épaule et tandis qu’il est attendu ailleurs pour une réunion de l’Ordre, il me fait promettre de ne pas partir sans le prévenir.   
Je dois reconnaître que sa présence m’apaise, comme un dernier lien vers ma famille. Sa présence jamais jugeante et toujours bienveillante est une bouffée d’air frais dans cet enfer.

Parfois je me prends à rêver de balades sur la plage derrière la Chaumière, où il me parlerait de mes parents et de Sirius, de leur vie d’avant quand ils étaient encore insouciants. Je l’écouterais raconter ses souvenirs et on passerait des journées entières à les faire revivre.  
Je ravale les larmes qui montent derrière mes paupières à cette idée.   
Pour pouvoir un jour profiter de ce genre de moments, je dois mettre toutes les chances de mon côté et détruire les fichus Horcruxes de Voldemort.  
Je n’ai pas le temps ni la possibilité de m’épancher sur les regrets et les souvenirs.  
Je me ressaisis et quitte la chambre de Malefoy.  
Dans le couloir Ron passe et s’arrête en quête de nouvelles.

\- Comment il va ?  
\- Rien à signaler, il pourrait être mort que ça serait pareil…  
\- Je t’avoue qu’au début, j’étais pas fan à l’idée de l’avoir sous le même toit que nous mais finalement il a pas l’air très menaçant cloué au fond de son lit.

Je grimace.

\- Tu as vu son état, tu crois vraiment qu’il pourrait être un espion infiltré pour nous nuire ?  
\- J’en sais rien, ça aurait pu, il fallait l’envisager. Après je suis le premier surpris, mais il faut bien le reconnaître qu’il t’a sauvé Harry, il nous a tous sauvé, et j’arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi…

J’aimerais savoir pourquoi aussi.  
J’attends désespérément qu’il se réveille pour comprendre son geste, mais en attendant seules des suppositions planent et la certitude que sans lui nous serions tous morts, ou pire.  
Je hausse les épaules.

\- A croire que les gens changent Ron, tu crois que tu pourras t’y faire ?

Il hausse un sourcil et fourre les mains dans ses poches.

\- Je vais pas te dire que les choses sont simples. Je vais pas tirer un trait sur toutes les crasses et les insultes qu’il a jetées à ma famille, mais je suis pas con, je sais reconnaître les faits quand ils sont là. Et puis t’as vu l’ambiance au manoir, c’était franchement un sale choix de carrière mangemort...

Je grimace à nouveau.

\- J’ai pas l’impression qu’il ait eu beaucoup de choix.  
\- Quoiqu’il en soit, je vais pas devenir son ami c’est clair, mais je peux faire un effort, on fait tous des erreurs, je sais de quoi je parle… on verra, s’il survit ?  
\- Franchement, j’en sais rien, Remus dit qu’il se laisse mourir et que je devrais lui parler...  
\- Il a raison...

Je fronce les sourcils, surpris.

\- Mais pour lui dire quoi ?  
\- J’en sais rien Harry, je pensais jamais dire ça un jour, mais il doit bien avoir des choses à sauver sous sa face de fouine et s’il y a une personne capable de voir le bon chez les gens, c’est bien toi…

***

C’est donc devenue une habitude que je me rende dans la chambre de Malefoy après nos sessions de brainstorming pour pénétrer dans Gringotts.  
Je m’assieds dans le fauteuil et j’attends qu’il se réveille.   
Ce crétin n’y met clairement pas du sien.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.   
Je n’ai toujours su que répondre à ses insultes, lui lancer des piques pour me défendre. Comment parle-t-on normalement à son ennemi qui nous a sauvé la vie sur un coup de tête ?  
Alors je reste là à l’observer et à profiter du silence bienvenu.  
Parfois il grimace de douleur, et parfois il dort d’un sommeil tellement profond que j’ai l’impression qu’il est mort.  
Je me lève alors paniqué, vérifie qu’il respire toujours avant d’aller me coucher dans la chambre d’à côté.  
Ron lève un sourcil, l’air de demander, alors ? mais non, il est toujours aussi dans le coma que la veille.

Un jour, agacé par une énième discussion interminable sur les pièges à éviter lors de notre future intrusion à Gringotts, je me réfugie comme chaque soirée dans sa chambre et commence à lui parler, ou plutôt à passer mes nerfs sur lui.  
Je le provoque, je ne sais faire que ça après tout.   
Je lui crache que je lui en veux, qu’il ne fait aucun effort et que ça ne valait rien de me sauver in extremis si c’était pour ne jamais se réveiller.  
On n’a jamais appris à se parler lui et moi, alors je déverse ma colère au-dessus de son lit, ainsi que mes frustrations et mon impatience.  
Puis dans le silence étouffé de la petite chambre, je me rends compte de l’absurdité de la situation et secoue la tête.  
La fatigue me fait faire n’importe quoi.  
Je m’approche de lui, vérifie à nouveau qu’il respire correctement.  
Je me penche au-dessus de lui, hésitant, et défais les attaches qui le maintiennent prisonnier.  
Je remonte la couverture qu’il n’arrête pas de rejeter quand il se débat.

\- S’il te plaît Malefoy, fais pas le con, accroche-toi et réveille-toi par Merlin. Il faut qu’on parle !

Le lendemain comme par miracle, ses paupières ont commencé à tressaillir et il a ensuite mis des heures à les ouvrir comme si elles étaient de plomb.  
Demelza Williams a été appelée pour vérifier ses constantes, elle s’est félicitée de ce progrès notable et lui a donné une potion revigorante pour l’aider à émerger du sommeil qui l’accaparait.  
Elle l’a minutieusement ausculté, fait passer quelques tests de motricité et lui a préconisé du repos avant de s’en aller soigner d’autres blessés lié à l’Ordre.

Sans le vouloir, je me suis retrouvé à jouer le garde-malade.  
C’était beaucoup plus simple quand il était inconscient.  
Malefoy est toujours mal en point, la douleur dans sa jambe ne passe visiblement pas, grimaçant à chaque mouvement, et il dort difficilement.  
Résultat, il est irritable au possible et j’ai envie de le baffer ou de l’étouffer avec son propre oreiller.  
Hermione lève les yeux au ciel et ne trouve pas ça drôle.  
Ron étouffe un rire complice mais redevient sérieux quand j’exagère et ne cesse de répéter qu’il nous a sauvé la vie et qu’il mérite une seconde chance.  
J’ignore à quel moment j’ai été désigné d’office pour lui porter ses repas, mais je m’y colle, essentiellement des soupes et des bouillons que Fleur prépare pour tous.

Un soir, je toque à sa porte, pose le bol sur la table de nuit.   
Je vérifie qu’il a de l’eau, que sa blessure ne suinte pas.  
Lui reste prostré dans son silence comme s’il avait perdu sa voix en même temps que l’usage de sa jambe.  
Le matin, je récupère un bol de soupe froide.  
J’insiste pour qu’il mange, mais soudain, ça explose !   
Il renverse d’un geste rageur le verre d’eau qui se brise au sol et me défie du regard. 

\- Ne fais pas ça Potter, ne me prends pas en pitié !

J’ai envie de le secouer, de le baffer, de le laisser là seul avec sa mine défaite et sa jambe en vrac, mais les mots de Lupin me reviennent.  
Il a l’impression d’être seul et d’avoir tout perdu.  
Je devrais claquer la porte, l’abandonner lui, sa colère et son humeur massacrante mais je prends sur moi. D’un mouvement de baguette, je répare le verre brisé et le remet à sa place sur la table de nuit.

\- Tu fais chier Malefoy...

Je nettoie l’eau sur le parquet à l’aide d’un sort rapide.

\- Il faut que tu manges, que tu reprennes des forces.  
\- Et pourquoi je ferai ça ?

Je m’adosse à la commode et croise les bras.   
Je respire pour calmer mon agacement, j’essaie de me mettre à sa place.  
Je reste là à soutenir son regard bordé de cernes immenses.

\- Tu la laisserais gagner ?  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Ta tante, tu la laisserais gagner ?

Je le vois déglutir et détourner le regard.

\- Si tu te laisses mourir, elle gagne.

Il renifle de cet air dédaigneux que j’ai appris à détester.

\- Et alors ? J’ai déjà tout perdu de toute façon.

Je me redresse et puise en moi les dernières ressources de patience.

\- Bon sang Malefoy, arrête d’être aussi dramatique, tu es vivant ! Ça ne compte pas ? J’aurais du te laisser là bas ? Tu m’en veux d’avoir foutu en l’air ton noble sacrifice, c’est ça ?

Il me foudroie du regard.

\- Pourquoi tu ramènes toujours tout à toi ? Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi arrogant Potter ? C’est insupportable !

Je suis à deux doigts de claquer la porte et de le laisser seul, mais je comprends.  
Il me provoque et je fonce à deux pieds dedans. On ne sait faire que ça. Il me repousse pour mieux s’apitoyer sur son sort, pour pouvoir se laisser mourir en paix.   
Je décide qu’il ne gagnera pas à ce jeu-là.  
Alors je respire, passe un main devant mes yeux fatigués et m’assoit sur le bord du lit.

\- Écoute, je sais qu'on est pas faits pour s'entendre, mais je peux pas fermer les yeux si tu te laisses mourir, pas après tout ça... surtout pas maintenant si Dumbledore avait raison à ton sujet. 

Il reste silencieux un moment, les yeux plongés sur ses poings serrés. Ses lèvres tremblent.

\- Contre toute attente, tu as un bon fond. Mais il est tellement planqué sous ta carapace de cynisme que c’est à peine croyable.

Il déglutit, ses yeux se font soudain humides. Alors je me lève et j’enchaîne, gêné.

\- Je t’en dois une Malefoy, alors mange cette foutue soupe ou je reviens te servir à la cuillère !

Il hoche la tête en silence et se penche difficilement pour prendre le bol.  
_Bien_.  
Je quitte rapidement la chambre pour ne pas affronter ni ses larmes qui menacent ni sa soudaine vulnérabilité qui s’avère des plus troublantes.


	12. Partie 12

La chambre de Malefoy est comme un sas de décompression entre les réunions autour des parchemins et le repas qu’on essaie de prendre tous ensemble.   
A la Chaumière aux Coquillages, les discussions sont étranges, entrecoupées de silences gênants. Tout le monde sait que l’on prépare la suite, mais personne ne pose de question, ça a été clarifié assez vite. Faire semblant d’être dans une époque normale est épuisant. Parfois des nouvelles du front ou de Poudlard nous parviennent par la petite radio toujours allumée lors des repas et des exclamations ponctuent alors la soirée. Parfois, elles donnent lieu à des célébrations, parfois elles entraînent un silence pesant.  
Dans la chambre de Malefoy, le silence n’est pas oppressant. Je m’assois sur le fauteuil au bout de son lit, il ouvre un œil et semble s’accommoder de ma présence.

\- Je ne vais pas mourir ! m’a-t-il lancé les premières fois.  
\- T’as intérêt, je lui avais répondu.

Depuis, il me laisse m’asseoir dans sa chambre sans dire un mot.  
Il a repris des couleurs qui lui donnent une meilleure mine, même si les douleurs et sa jambe immobile le clouent toujours au lit.  
Son silence constant se révèle apaisant, aussi me surprend-il un jour quand il le brise d’une voix enrouée.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fuis Potter ?

Je me redresse dans le fauteuil, mal à l’aise.

\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tu viens te réfugier ici tous les jours alors que tes amis sont dans la pièce d’à-côté…

A choisir, je préférais le silence.  
Je me renfonce dans mon assise et laisse filer quelques longues secondes. Je n’ai pas à lui répondre, si j’ai envie de passer mes soirées et mes nuits à le veiller dans cette chambre, je n’ai pas à me justifier.  
Je fixe la porte fermée derrière laquelle je remise pour un temps mes doutes et mes angoisses.  
Je sursaute quand je réalise que depuis son lit, Malefoy me fixe de ses yeux gris. Ils ne sont pas perçants, jugeurs ou moqueurs, ils sont… inquiets, et cette constatation me chiffonne.

\- Tu sais mieux que personne ce que je garde à distance. Tu sais mieux que quiconque ce qui m‘attend là dehors.

Je grimace et change de position dans mon fauteuil.

\- Tu sais mieux que personne ce que ça fait de se sentir coincé dans son propre destin…

Mes aveux à demi-mots me gênent, je détourne le regard et je sens la rougeur s’étirer sur mes joues. Jamais je n’avais formulé aussi clairement mes craintes à voix haute.   
L’Espoir du Monde Sorcier qui étouffe dans sa prophétie, quelle aubaine !

Je lui ai tendu la perche pour qu’il m’achève. Que son rire me transperce sur place, que son ricanement attise un peu plus mes angoisses quotidiennes.  
Mais il ne répond rien, il a mis de côté ses piques et ses provocations.  
Il réarrange ses coussins et fuit mon regard.

\- Tu es plus fort que moi Potter, tu l’as toujours été, alors défais-toi de ces attentes et trace ton propre chemin.

Sa réponse me surprend, me désarçonne, renverse mon univers.  
Si seulement c’était aussi simple !  
Je secoue la tête, ça ne veut rien dire ! et je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre.  
Alors je me lève, perdu.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça…

Et je quitte la chambre sans un regard.

***

J’aurais du l’éviter, ou peut-être lui parler simplement, lui expliquer que rien n’est aussi simple dans mon monde.  
Mais à la place, je me suis juste réfugié sur le fauteuil sans un mot, renfrogné.  
Il n’a pas reparlé de notre dernière conversation.  
Il s’est juste un peu redressé dans ses coussins et balance quelques mots sans prévenir.

\- Tu ne devrais aucunement faire confiance à ce gobelin.

Je fiche mon regard dans le sien. Je n’ai pas besoin de son avis, si je viens ici, ce n’est pas pour devoir débattre à nouveau de toutes les facettes de notre plan !

\- Tu nous espionnes finalement ?

Ses yeux se font perçants.

\- Je l’ai aperçu en sortant de la salle d’eau.

Je me pince les lèvres.

\- J’ai besoin de lui.

\- Méfie-toi, les Gobelins ne sont pas comme nous, j’ignore ce que vous mijotez mais tu ne devrais pas lui faire confiance, il va vous trahir à coup sûr.

Je suis fatigué et je n’ai pas envie de discuter. J’ai juste envie de laisser sortir ma colère et ma frustration et c’est sur lui que ça tombe.

\- Épargne-moi tes avis éclairés sur les créatures qui ne sont pas des sorciers de sang pur.

Je me mords l’intérieur de la joue au moment même où je sors ma pique injuste.  
Malefoy vire au blanc comme si je l’avais giflé et c’est l’intention que j’avais, le provoquer pour le remettre à sa place.  
Il secoue la tête.

\- Parfois, t’es un vrai connard Potter !

Il se rallonge, remonte rageusement la couverture sur sa tête et me tourne le dos.

\- Va t’en ! Tire toi de ma chambre !

***

Sur la table de la cuisine, Ron et Hermione finissent leur petit-déjeuner. Bill part souvent tôt et Fleur travaille de la maison.  
Ron étale du miel sur une gaufre en équilibre sur d’autres dans son assiette et Hermione finit son thé en parcourant les pages de la Gazette et du Chicaneur.  
Je me joins à eux et me sert une tasse de thé encore chaud.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ? me demande Ron la bouche pleine. 

Je rajoute du lait dans ma tasse et fronce les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Ron jette un œil à Hermione, puis me regarde. 

\- T’es pas allé le voir ce matin, et tu passes toujours voir dans quel état il est d’habitude, avant de venir prendre ton petit dej'…

Je pose ma tasse bruyamment dans sa coupelle. _Je ne peux pas être aussi prévisible, si ?_

\- Il va très bien, et n’importe quoi, à t’entendre on dirait que j’ai une routine obsessionnelle avec lui !

Je les vois échanger un regard éloquent, Ron repiquer le nez dans son assiette et Hermione plonger dans les feuilles du journal.

\- Quelqu’un s’est levé du pied gauche en tout cas…

Leur manque de soutien et leur complicité de plus en plus forte m’agace. 

\- Je n’ai pas à me justifier sur le moindre de mes gestes, ni mes états d’âmes, ni sur l’état de _Malefoy_ ! C’est un sombre crétin qui a un avis sur tout, le veiller est un cauchemar, et je ne vois même pas pourquoi on parle de _Malefoy_ au petit dej' alors qu’on devrait se concentrer sur notre plan de Gringotts !

Ron s’essuie la bouche dans sa serviette. Il bat des mains en signe de défense mais continue sur sa lancée.

\- Pourquoi tu insistes sur son nom de famille comme ça constamment ? Ça m’évoque toujours le Manoir de son père, brrr !  
\- Mais parce que c’est _Malefoy_ , au cas où tu l’aurais oublié ! Celui qui n’a nous persécuté et humilié pendant des années ! Celui qui a failli te tuer l’an dernier ! Celui qui a pris la Marque sans sourciller !  
\- Je n’ai rien oublié, ni ses insultes à ma famille, ni ses coup bas à Poudlard, mais les faits sont là Harry. Malgré sa Marque il a sauvé notre peau dans ce manoir, et c’est ce _Malefoy_ qui t’a tiré de là contre toute attente ! Je sais qu’on est sensés le détester, et j’oublie rien je t’assure, mais il faudrait être aveugle ou obtus pour continuer à le détester par principe...

Ron plie méticuleusement sa serviette et donne un coup de baguette à sa vaisselle qui lévite et s’envole vers la cuisine. Il se lève, pose ses mains sur la table et plante son regard sur moi.

\- Donne-lui une seconde chance Harry, ou ignore-le, mais arrête de t’énerver sur lui alors que le problème c’est toi !

J’accuse le coup et je ne comprends pas comment j’ai perdu le contrôle de la conversation.  
Comment Ron a pu changer aussi vite d’avis sur Malefoy alors qu’il continue de m’exaspérer chaque jour ?  
Je cherche une réponse, quelque chose pour riposter qui ressemblerait à un argument valable, mais Hermione plie son journal dans lequel elle était plongée jusque là et intervient d’une voix plus mesurée.

\- Ce que Ron veut dire c’est qu’on a du mal à comprendre pourquoi il t’insupporte à ce point ? Pourquoi tu mets autant d’énergie à le détester ? Maintenant qu’il est là et que tu lui as accordé ta protection, tu ne peux pas passer ton temps à le repousser. 

Elle pose une main sur sa joue, l’air fatigué.

\- Si c’est à ce point difficile, tu n’as qu’à l’ignorer et arrêter de le veiller, je peux prendre ta place si tu veux ou on peut l’envoyer chez la Tante Muriel !

Je prends le temps de digérer ses paroles et sa proposition.  
Ce n’est pas que je le déteste, je me suis même habitué à sa présence, à nos moments de silence, à ce point fixe dans mon existence.  
Est-ce que je le déteste parce que les règles et les lignes ont changé ? Parce que je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec lui ? Parce que les rôles d’ennemis bien définis ont éclaté en morceaux et que je ne sais pas comment recoller cette étrange nouvelle relation ?

Je porte à mes lèvres mon thé qui a refroidi. Il faut que j’apprivoise cette situation nouvelle, que je comprenne ce que je ressens quand je suis avec lui dans cette chambre, ses sentiments étranges que je ne connais pas et sa vulnérabilité insoupçonnée qui le rende si agaçant.

\- Je vais faire des efforts.

Hermione sourit, satisfaite et croise le regard de Ron, soulagé que cette conversation tendue se termine.

\- Attaquons-nous à Gringotts et ses dédales !

***

Le soir, je toque à sa porte et me glisse dans la chambre avec un plateau des restes du repas.   
Il est emmitouflé dans les draps, le dos tourné.  
Je fais de la place sur la petite table de chevet, dépose le plateau puis je reste un moment sur le pas de la porte, les bras ballants et des mots d’excuses au bord des lèvres.   
J’essaie d’assembler des bouts de phrases qui s’entrechoquent dans ma tête.   
Je cherche des mots simples pour ne pas attiser la dispute, mais rien de trop intime qui pourrait troubler les lignes de notre étrange relation.  
C’est finalement lui qui brise le silence.

\- Va t’en Potter, j’ai pas la force de me disputer avec toi... 

Je soupire, me frotte les yeux de fatigue.

\- T’as raison, je suis qu’un crétin parfois…

De sous les draps, il chuchote.

\- Je l’ai toujours dit.  
\- Mais toi tu es terriblement agaçant… 

Malefoy aurait du saisir ma perche, continuer la bataille d’insultes. C’est ça notre monde, notre fonctionnement, mais il n’y joue plus. Quelque chose a définitivement changé.  
Il se retourne dans le lit, essaie de se redresser mais ses traits sont déformés par la douleur. 

\- Écoute, je n’ai pas la force d’essayer de te comprendre Potter alors je ne t’embêterai plus bien longtemps… dès que je peux remarcher, je me tire d’ici, ça sera plus simple !  
\- Et pour aller où ?  
\- N’importe où, loin d’ici, loin de toi !

Mon cœur se serre étrangement. Décidément j’ai tout foiré.  
Lupin serait fier, je ne l’ai pas étripé, mais je l’ai fait fuir.  
Il préfère être partout ailleurs qu’à mes côtés.  
Je secoue la tête et grimace, incapable de trouver des arguments convaincants.

\- Reste.  
\- Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

Aucun d’entre nous ne veut soutenir le regard de l’autre.  
On se parle sans se regarder.  
Il m’agace à nouveau et je me sens pathétique de ne pas trouver au moins une bonne raison de ne pas aller se faire tuer là dehors.  
Mille raisons pourraient justifier sa présence ici, et je n’arrive pas à en formuler une.

\- Est-ce qu’il faut forcément poser ça noir sur blanc ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça, au Manoir ?

Il remue dans ses draps et sa voix est presque un murmure.

\- Il le fallait.

Il n’en dit pas plus mais je peux presque entendre les mots qu’il ne prononce pas.   
Pour effacer le goût de ses erreurs. Pour se racheter. Pour se faire pardonner. Pour se sortir de l’enfer. Parce qu’il n’avait pas le choix.

\- Alors reste parce qu’il le faut. 

Mes arguments ne valent rien. 

\- S’il te plaît.

Pathétique.  
Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça me tient autant à cœur.

Je m’approche de sa table de nuit, verse quelques gouttes de Valériane dans son verre d’eau et lui tends.  
Il se redresse contre ses coussins en grimaçant.

\- Écoute, nous deux, ça ne rime à rien, tu ne peux pas me tirer de l’enfer alors que je t’ai rien demandé, me gueuler dessus le lendemain puis me tendre ce verre l’air de rien… si c’est ton syndrome du Sauveur qui te travaille, trouve-toi un autre malade qui ne guérit pas et fiche-moi la paix !

Il a tout sorti d’une traite sans me regarder, mais il a raison. Sur toute la ligne.  
Je repose le verre d’eau et fais quelques pas jusqu’à la fenêtre qui donne sur la plage.

\- Je sais que ça ne rime à rien Malefoy, mais… s’enfuir là dehors, ce n’est pas la solution.

 _Me_ fuir, non plus.  
Je me retourne et l’observe un instant soutenir la douleur entre ses draps.

\- La médicomage pense que tu as les ressources pour guérir, ça prend juste du temps, il faut que tu t’accroches…

Je pince les lèvres.

\- Je vais te laisser tranquille dorénavant, et s’il faut te déplacer ailleurs, loin de moi, pour que tu guérisses, je le ferai.

Ses yeux gris se posent enfin sur moi, il m’observe en silence.

\- Tu ne rends vraiment rien facile Potter, c’est juste… 

Il détourne à nouveau les yeux.

\- Ne me donne pas ton amitié, si tu as l’intention de la reprendre un jour, je ne le supporterai pas.

Je déglutis péniblement.  
Suis-je à ce point un connard à ses yeux ?  
Il y a une responsabilité immense derrière ces mots, de la confiance perdue, des amitiés brisées, des déceptions mal pansées.  
Il est bien trop pâle et vulnérable assis entre ses draps et je me dis que les choses ont effectivement changé. La Guerre ne fait pas que ruiner des vies, elle offre également des secondes chances.  
Alors je m’approche et je tends ma main vers lui.  
Ses yeux s’écarquillent, ses lèvres tressaillent puis il replonge ses yeux gris dans les miens.  
J’y vois trop de choses, de l’espoir, de la reconnaissance, de la crainte, de la gratitude…  
Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre la mesure de ce geste pour lui mais il tend lentement la sienne pour sceller cette nouvelle entente.

\- Je te présente mes excuses, t’as raison, je ne suis qu’un crétin et parfois je ne vaux pas mieux que ceux de l’Ordre qui veulent t’envoyer à Azkaban à cause de ton nom de famille.

Il hoche la tête en silence, se racle la gorge.

\- Maintenant qu’on est d’accord sur ce point, passe-moi cette foutue Valériane veux-tu…

Je lui tends à nouveau le verre et il le prend dans des mains tremblantes.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu leur as dit pour les convaincre de ne pas m’y envoyer, mais... merci. Un traître, à Azkaban...

Il hausse des sourcils équivoques à cette idée et essaie d’approcher difficilement ses lèvres du verre d’eau.   
Je m’assieds sur le bord du lit et tend la main pour l’aider à boire sans en foutre partout.  
Ses prunelles grises me regardent étrangement par dessus le verre.  
Je détourne le regard, gêné.

\- Je déteste faire ça mais parfois ça vaut le coup de piquer une esclandre, d’invoquer le fameux pouvoir de l’élu Harry Potter et d’envoyer balader ces vieux sorciers bien planqués derrière leurs titres mais qu’on ne voit jamais sur le front.

Il finit son verre d’eau en entier, ferme les yeux, soulagé de ressentir les effets de la potion anti-douleurs.  
Il tend le bras pour le reposer sur la table de chevet.

\- Je savais que t’avais le pouvoir d’être insupportable…

Il esquisse un rictus typiquement malefoyen, satisfait de sa blague mais la pique est différente de ce que j’ai toujours connu de lui, elle est douce, presque amicale, alors je laisse monter un rire dans ma gorge qui n’est pas sorti depuis longtemps.  
Et puis soudain un sourire s’étire sur ses lèvres et se propage à ses yeux, plissés et pétillants de malice.  
C’est étrange à observer, presque impudique alors je finis par me reprendre et détourne le regard.  
Je me lève, m’assure qu’il ne manque de rien et prends congés de lui, à la fois satisfait de cette étrange trêve obtenue, mais aussi légèrement confus.

***


	13. Partie 13

Après ça, c’est devenu une habitude de passer la tête dans l’entrebâillement, vérifier s’il dort, déposer un verre d’eau, une fiole de potion ou son repas sur sa table de nuit.   
Parfois, il est plongé dans le sommeil par une forte potion, mais le plus souvent, il se redresse quand j’entre, comme s’il m’attendait.   
Je m’assois alors dans mon fauteuil maintenant attitré et je relâche le souffle qui était bloqué dans mes poumons jusque là.   
Nos préparatifs touchent à leur fin. On ne va pas tarder à repartir, passer à l’action.   
J’aimerais lui parler, le prévenir qu’on ne se reverra peut-être pas, que tout est trop incertain.   
J’aimerais lui poser des questions, le comprendre, essayer de savoir s’il a toujours été comme ça ou si c’est moi qui ne l’avait jamais réellement vu jusque là.

On ne parle jamais de la Guerre, ni du Manoir et de ses horreurs.   
Il évoque surtout des souvenirs de Poudlard, se moque de nos chamailleries passées. Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de me provoquer, de me bousculer, et je prends un malin plaisir à lui répondre, à contrer, à faire durer la joute verbale.   
On ne sait faire que ça après tout, mais on le fait bien.   
Ce n’est plus agaçant, il ne me repousse pas dans mes retranchements, il reste en surface, mais me considère comme son égal, ce que personne ne s’autorise plus à faire - exceptés Ron et Hermione - et je l’en remercie presque pour ça. 

Nos joutes verbales me changent les idées, lui, elles l’éloignent de la douleur.   
Il grimace encore parfois, mais il a repris des couleurs et il essaie de plier et déplier sa jambe.   
Depuis qu’il la sent à nouveau, il est soulagé. Assis sur le bord du lit, il s’efforce de faire bouger ses orteils, l’air ravi.  
Il raconte qu’il a hâte de remonter sur un balai pour me battre à plates coutures dans la poursuite du Vif d’or, et même si on sait tous les deux que l’objectif est ambitieux, je joue le jeu et lui rabats le caquet. Un débat virulent sur les meilleures fentes et les mouvements les plus complexes des joueurs de Quidditch nous emballe et tient la guerre à distance pendant un temps.   
Il est fort à ce jeu, pour éloigner les angoisses, les doutes et la panique du moment.   
Dans cette chambre la cicatrice ne m’a jamais brûlé, les visions de Voldemort se tiennent à distance. Je devine pourtant qu’il est furieux et qu’il avance ses pions un à un pour mieux attaquer, ce n’est qu’une histoire d’heures, de jours. Mais pendant une heure ou plus, à côté du lit de Malefoy, c’est comme si un bouclier tenait les évènements extérieurs à distance. 

Elle est étrange cette nouvelle amitié, elle ne ressemble à rien de ce que j’ai connu.  
Sa présence m’est agréable et devient rapidement addictive. Parfois mon regard s’attarde un peu trop longtemps sur un détail de sa personne et quand ses yeux se fichent soudain dans les miens, je détourne le regard avec culpabilité. 

Je me surprends à remarquer la fossette qui se creuse dans sa joue quand il sourit et sa façon de se mordre la lèvre pour garder son sérieux quand il a pourtant envie de rire.  
Sous sa chemise de nuit trop grande, une peau de lait s’étend que j’essaie d’ignorer. Il n’a pas râlé sur le bandeau qui emprisonne constamment son avant bras, il a l’air de s’y habituer même si parfois la Marque a l’air de brûler et qu’il faut refaire un bandage propre. Il détourne alors les yeux quand Demelza s’y applique.   
Une mèche récalcitrante lui tombe régulièrement dans les yeux et l’envie de tendre la main pour la replacer derrière son derrière l’oreille est insistante.   
Je note des tâches de rousseur éparpillées sur ses pommettes et son nez que je n’avais jamais remarqué jusque là. 

Parfois, l’envie de tendre le bras vers lui pour glisser ma main sous sa chemise juste pour vérifier la douceur de sa peau me grignote.   
Quand je réalise l'étendue de mes pensées inappropriées, je secoue rapidement la tête et ouvre rapidement la fenêtre pour aérer la chambre - et accessoirement calmer mes bouffées de chaleur. L’air marin me remet les idées en place, ça reste Malefoy, même si sa chemise lâche offre des bouts de peau blanche à n’en pas finir, c’est Malefoy dans ce lit !   
Malefoy à qui j’ai promis mon amitié, et dont la présence et les sourires impudiques me chatouillent le ventre.

Quand j’ose un regard vers lui, il me regarde étrangement, un air moqueur au fond des yeux. S'il est souvent provocateur, parfois il détourne aussi rapidement le regard, à son tour gêné par un mot ou une tournure de phrase qui bouscule le cadre de notre nouvelle amitié.  
On a toujours appris à se lancer des piques et des insultes, jamais à se parler vraiment.  
Je me dis qu’on devrait faire l’effort, de parler de ce qu’il s’est passé, de cette chose étrange qui grandit entre nous.

Est-ce que je projette des envies, des fantasmes parce que je ne veux pas quitter la Chaumière aux Coquillages ?   
Ou je ne veux pas partir parce qu’il y a dans cette chambre quelque chose qui me retient ?

Parfois, les mots sérieux naissent sur le bord de mes lèvres et il me suffirait de les prononcer pour engager une vraie conversation avec lui, mais comme s’il les détectait, il botte en touche, lance une remarque narquoise, une pique moqueuse, ou râle à propos de sa jambe douloureuse.

Parfois je me demande s’il n’évite pas lui aussi la conversation.   
Est-ce qu’il aurait des choses à me dire ? Est-ce qu’il aurait des choses à me répondre ? Est-ce que je me fais des fichus films pour ne pas penser à la suite ?   
Je donnerai des sacs de gallions pour pouvoir arrêter le temps quelques mois et rester dans ce cottage, empli d’insouciance et d’instants étranges partagés avec Malefoy.

J’en viens à regretter qu’il ne marche toujours pas. Je nous imagine ensemble sur la plage qui jouxte la chaumière et discuter de cette étrange amitié. Puis je secoue la tête pour me sortir de ces pensées complètement inappropriées. J’imagine ses traits choqués s’il devinait ce que j’échafaude à son sujet et je glousse.  
Il lève un sourcil interrogateur vers moi tandis qu’il fait travailler sa jambe en essayant difficilement de poser ses orteils au sol. J’esquisse un geste pour ne pas le déconcentrer et essaie d’ignorer la petite plage, les tâches de rousseur et sa peau qui s’étend sous sa chemise de nuit.  
Si on m’avait dit qu’un jour penser à Malefoy me ferait cet effet.  
Je l’observe froncer les sourcils, concentré sur ses orteils puis souffler après l’effort.   
Épuisé par les exercices, il remonte dans son lit et replace ses coussins et sa couverture correctement.   
Il replace d’un geste la mèche blonde échappée derrière son oreille et la fossette se creuse quand un sourire satisfait s’étire sur ses lèvres.   
Mon cœur se réchauffe, et je n’arrive pas à garder à distance la sensation étrange qui grandit dans mon ventre.  
Je le détaille du coin de l’œil, il y a vraiment des choses qui ont changé en mieux pendant cette guerre, et Malefoy en fait partie.  
Dumbledore avait raison.   
Je me demande soudain si le vieux directeur avait raison sur tout. 

Est-ce qu’il savait ce qu’il faisait en me confiant sans rien me dire le secret des Horcruxes ? Pourquoi ne m’a-t-il jamais parler des Reliques de la Mort ? Qu’espérait-il en me confiant des indices indéchiffrables ? S’attendait-il à ce que je devine ses intentions dans ce brouillard tenace ? Ne s’était-il pas trompé sur ma personne ?  
Mes pensées me ramènent aux Horcruxes, à la quête, à mes choix difficiles et à la seule façon de vaincre Voldemort.   
Mon cœur se serre soudain.  
Malefoy a senti le changement d’ambiance, il essaie de me provoquer juste pour voir, me demande ce qu’il se passe dans ma fichue tête de gryffondor, mais le cœur n’y est plus, je n’avais pas senti la fatigue s’immiscer en moi et peser sur mes épaules mais elle est à présent lourde, aussi pesante que mes angoisses. J’étouffe. Je me lève et prends congés de Malefoy.  
Sur le pas de la porte, il m’interpelle.

\- Potter…

Je m’arrête sur le pas de la porte, une main sur la poignée.  
Des mots meurent sur ses lèvres et il me semble que lui aussi a mille choses non dites qui dorment en lui.

\- A demain ?

J’esquisse un sourire fatigué, je n’ai rien d’autre à lui promettre, alors je hoche la tête.

\- Bonne nuit Malefoy.  
\- Bonne nuit Potter.

***

Le lendemain, Remus est de passage à la Chaumière pour donner des nouvelles des différentes cellules de la Résistance.  
Je fais un crochet dans la chambre de Malefoy pour m’assurer qu’il ne manque de rien et reviens vers Remus, le dos courbé et les cheveux plus gris que les jours précédents, penché avec Bill sur des parchemins et des cartes sur la table de la cuisine.   
Il se redresse à mon arrivée, esquisse un sourire fatigué.  
Je passe une main dans ma tignasse.

\- Vous venez avec moi faire quelques pas sur la plage ?

Il hoche la tête, replie ses parchemins et me suit.  
La Chaumière aux coquillages est posée sur une dune herbeuse entourée de sable. Un bouclier de protection l’entoure, et même si on ne le voit pas, parfois un grésillement ou une ondulation nous rappelle qu’il est là, tout autour de nous.  
La petite maison donne directement sur une pente douce qui mène vers une petite plage incluse dans la bulle protectrice.  
Le soleil est éblouissant et l’infinité de la mer me donne le vertige.  
Ici l’air marin est tellement pur que parfois il m’est difficilement soutenable de respirer seul face au silence où tout est encore possible.  
Ici, la guerre semble loin, la colère de Voldemort reste à distance.

Je sais que ce n’est qu’une illusion, mais je pourrais m’y habituer à ce calme seulement agrémenté par le bruit des vagues.  
Lupin fait quelques pas dans le sable à mes côtés, les yeux plissés, gêné par le soleil franc du printemps.  
Il fait doux et on pourrait être tentés de tout oublier ici et d’aller se balader le long de la plage, les pieds nus dans le sable, en profitant de la clémence des températures.

Mais la responsabilité et la culpabilité me reviennent toujours dans la poitrine comme le ressac des vagues.  
Remus se tourne dos au soleil et me regarde, l’air soucieux.  
Il ne pose pas de questions, n’essaie de me dissuader à nouveau de repartir. Il a compris que ses suppliques ne servaient à rien et ni lui ni moi avons envie de passer le temps qu’il nous reste à nous disputer.  
Il penche la tête vers moi, attend que je me décide à parler et il a raison, je ne l’ai pas fait sortir de la Chaumière pour profiter de l’air marin.

\- Est-ce que vous pourrez garder un œil sur lui ?

Je n’ai même pas besoin de prononcer son nom, je sais qu’il sait de qui je parle.

\- Tu veux que je le surveille comme un prisonnier ?

Je grimace, jette un œil à la Chaumière et je crois voir une silhouette bouger derrière les rideaux de sa chambre.

\- Non, promettez-moi de le protéger des autres, et de lui-même.

Lupin se redresse, enfouit les mains dans ses poches et esquisse un sourire.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à lui, hein ?

Je fuis son regard perspicace pour me concentrer sur l’horizon.

\- Il m’a sauvé la vie !

J’ose jeter un œil vers lui, surpris de son silence.  
Il plisse les yeux, ce qui rajoute de petites rides à ses nombreuses cicatrices.

\- Et c’est tout ?

Sa moue me fait sortir de mes gonds. Je hausse les épaules et bats des mains face à l’immensité de la mer.

\- Et qu’est-ce qu’il pourrait bien y avoir d’autre à votre avis ? C’est de Malefoy dont on parle, Malefoy !

Lupin rit sous cape devant mon emballement et finit par grimacer.  
Il se tourne et se plonge lui aussi dans l’observation de l’horizon.

\- Tu sais Harry, j’ai longtemps cru que je n’avais pas droit au bonheur. Je me disais que c’était ma pénitence - appelle ça comme tu veux – et que ma condition de loup-garou m’empêcherait de partager des sentiments avec quelqu’un… mais Sirius s’évertuait jour après jour à me donner tort sur ce point…

Mon cœur se serre à l’idée de ces histoires précieuses gardées sous silence, ces souvenirs jamais racontés. Je réalise qu’il est le dernier lien que j’ai de mes parents, le dernier gardien des souvenirs des Maraudeurs et que je n’ai jamais pris le temps de profiter de sa mémoire précieuse.  
Il reste silencieux un moment visiblement plongé dans ses souvenirs, les yeux au loin. Seules ses lèvres tressaillent sous sa moustache.  
Puis son attention revient au présent.

\- Et puis Dora me le prouve encore chaque jour.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

Il secoue la tête comme tiré de ses souvenirs nostalgiques.

\- Toujours aussi caractérielle, déterminée, confiante pour deux, bien trop téméraire à mon goût, et ravie de l’arrivée imminente de notre petit bout ! 

Il rit, un sourire discret mais amoureux sur ses lèvres.  
Soudain, je l’envie secrètement et je me concentre fort pour graver ces moments précieux comme si c’étaient les derniers.

\- J’ai mis du temps à la laisser entrer dans ma vie, à accepter d’être heureux avec elle. Je pensais ne plus pouvoir aimer quelqu’un après Sirius, je pensais que tenir le monde à distance serait plus simple… mais c’était des fausses excuses. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi Harry !

Je me mords la lèvre. J’ignore s’il pense à la même chose que moi, s’il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, suis-je aussi prévisible ?  
Il y a des choses que je peine à saisir moi-même, comment lui pourrait-il les deviner ?

\- J’ai cru comprendre qu’il t’avait cédé sa baguette ?  
\- J'ai perdu la mienne quelque part dans les jardins du Manoir des Malefoy et lui n'a pas vraiment l'usage de la sienne en ce moment...  
\- Ce sont les faits Harry, mais comprends bien l’importance de ce geste : on ne cède pas sa baguette à n’importe qui. La baguette prête allégeance à son sorcier pour toute une vie. La céder, c’est accepter de montrer sa vulnérabilité et - outre un combat à mort - il faut un vrai acte de foi – voire parfois d’amour - pour la céder volontairement. C’est un geste qui n’a rien d’anodin.

Je déglutis, je ne suis pas certain que Malefoy ait eu conscience de l’ampleur de son geste.  
Remus pose une main sur mon épaule et sourit.

\- Tu as le droit au bonheur Harry et à l’amour autant, voire plus, que n’importe qui. Je sais que c’est difficile à assimiler vu le contexte, que tu te sens profondément seul, mais ce n’est pas le cas, tu ne le seras jamais. Et il y a des gens - il fait un signe de tête vers la Chaumière - qui tiennent beaucoup à toi, n’en doute pas.

J’ai une boule de souaffle dans la gorge qui m’empêche de parler.  
La gratitude que j’éprouve d’avoir Lupin à mes côtés est plus grande que mon inquiétude initiale.  
J’aimerais le remercier, lui dire ces mots qui s’entrechoquent dans mon cœur, mais les larmes poussent sous mes paupières et me rendent muet.  
Il m’ouvre grands ses bras et je m’engouffre contre lui sans prononcer un mot.

\- Je te promets de le protéger du mieux que je le peux.

Il me serre dans ses bras comme l’oncle qu’il disait être. Je pense soudain à mes parents, à Sirius, à toutes ces personnes que je ne pourrais plus jamais serrer ainsi contre moi ni écouter les sages conseils et les émotions débordent.   
Les larmes coulent sans que je puisse les arrêter et Remus ne fait rien pour calmer mes sanglots, il se contente d’être là.  
Il sait que pleurer fait parfois du bien, qu’accepter d’être vulnérable est parfois une force.

***


	14. Partie 14

Je promets à Hermione de faire vite mais j'ai un nœud au ventre en poussant la porte de la chambre de Malefoy.  
Je n'ai jamais aimé les adieux.

Ce que je vois me surprend.  
Malefoy est hors de son lit, l'air affaibli dans sa chemise de nuit lâche.  
Il se déplace difficilement jusqu'à la fenêtre en se tenant à la commode. Ses gestes sont immensément lents et sa jambe traînante mais il a un sourire satisfait après l'effort.  
Il hausse les sourcils quand il me voit sur le pas de la porte.   
Il essaie de refaire le trajet inverse mais cet excès de confiance en ses forces m'inquiète.

\- Tu fais quoi là ?

Je m'approche de lui, passe un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à regagner son lit.  
Mon aide non sollicitée l'agace un peu mais il se rassied essoufflé entre les draps, remonte la couverture sur lui et replace les coussins dans son dos.

\- Je m'efforce à redevenir utile vois-tu !

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- T'as fait ta part...

\- Et maintenant quoi ? Je reste alité pendant que les autres combattent ? Je ne suis pas un lâche !

\- Personne n'a jamais dit ça, bon sang, mais est-ce que tu peux prendre soin de toi deux minutes Drago ?

Je me pince les lèvres et détourne le regard. Son prénom est sorti tout seul.  
Je ne sais plus depuis quand je pense à lui par son prénom, mais l'entendre sortir de ma bouche est tendre et étrange.  
Ça fait vaciller des fondations, bouscule des principes établis et ébranle doucement mon univers.  
J'ose un regard vers lui, attend une remarque sarcastique mais il me regarde en haussant un sourcil.  
S'il a remarqué le trouble dans l'air, il ne dit rien, il y a pourtant une tension entre nous, pas désagréable mais complètement nouvelle.

\- La médicomage dit que ta jambe a encore besoin de repos avant d'être pleinement sollicitée.  
\- La faire travailler me fait du bien. J'ai peur de finir complètement ankylosé en restant dans ce fichu lit.

C'est étrange de se parler comme si de rien n'était.  
C'est étrange de m'inquiéter pour lui, de vouloir qu'il se préserve, même si je comprends son envie de reprendre le fil de sa vie.

Je me sens maladroit, je n'aime pas les adieux et je ne veux pas quitter cette chambre.  
Comment fait-on pour diluer le temps, l'étirer juste encore un peu ?  
Je réduis la distance et m'assois sur le côté de son lit. Je passe une main dans ma nuque et essaie de relancer la conversation.

\- Je vais être parrain ! Remus est venu nous annoncer la naissance de Teddy hier. J'en reviens toujours pas mais ils veulent que ce soit moi le parrain !

Il se mord la lèvre pour ne pas sourire face à mon enthousiasme et prend un air tout malefoyen.

\- Pauvre enfant !

Je ris de sa pique moqueuse, lui soutire un des coussins, ignore ses protestations et fais mine de vouloir le frapper avec. Il s'offusque exagérément et demande immédiatement un autre garde-malade. Ses grimaces outrées me font rire. Je le fais taire d'un geste, me détourne l'air boudeur puis je finis par reprendre mes esprits, je jette un œil par la fenêtre.  
Par Merlin, que c'est difficile de partir !

Il m'observe sans un mot. Je sais qu'il sait ce que ça signifie.  
Le silence est étrange mais pas lourd, comme si on partageait des choses qui n'avaient pas besoin d'être dites.  
J'aimerais pourtant pouvoir lui parler. De ce qu'il s'est passé, de son sacrifice, de ce que ça signifie, de ce qu'il va se passer, de cette chose étrange qui s'étire et grandit en moi, mais aussi entre nous, de cette amitié nouvelle qui n'en est décidemment pas une, mais les choses se bousculent dans ma tête, tout va trop vite, le temps me presse et je ne saurais pas par où commencer.  
Alors je me lance.

\- Écoute Drago, je dois partir m'occuper de certaines choses mais promets-moi de rester à l'abri.

Sa main se faufile soudain dans la mienne.  
Ses doigts fins et pâles trouvent naturellement leur place dans le creux de ma main.

\- Seulement si toi, tu me promets de rester en vie.

Sa main dans la mienne est étrangement agréable comme si elles étaient faites pour se retrouver.  
Je les connais par cœur ses mains délicates, infiniment patientes quand il s'agissait de soigner mes blessures des nuits entières.  
Son pouce me caresse le dos de la main lentement.  
La surprise passée, la sensation est douce.  
Je le regarde faire, fasciné.  
Quand on toque à la porte, je sursaute et éloigne ma main de la sienne.  
 _Je viens !_ je lance à Hermione qui m'attend dans le couloir.  
Je détourne les yeux du lit et des mains fines de Drago.

\- Je ne peux pas te faire cette promesse. D'ailleurs, si je ne survis pas...

Drago s'est redressé dans le lit et saisit plus fermement ma main là où ses caresses ont laissé une marque douce dans ma chair.

\- N'y pense même pas.

Je m'efforce de ne pas y penser mais c'est une éventualité.   
Peut-être qu'on ne se reverra pas avant de longs mois, peut-être qu'on ne se reverra pas tout court.  
Mon ventre se serre à cette idée, mais je dois chasser la peur et me concentrer sur l'objectif final.

Il se rapproche et saisit mon menton pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.  
Son pouce s'attarde sur ma mâchoire.

\- Je t'ai pas sorti de là pour que tu crèves maintenant.  
\- Pour quoi alors ?  
\- Quoi ?   
\- Pourquoi tu nous as aidés ? Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé la vie ?

Il hausse les épaules nonchalamment.

\- Ça devient lassant que tu sois le seul héros de cette histoire...

Quel petit con ! Sa réponse me fait rire et je grimace.  
Qu'il continue à me descendre de mon piédestal, qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. J'ai besoin de cette bouffée d'oxygène, que quelqu'un se dévoue pour me garder les pieds sur terre.  
Ses yeux se plissent de me voir rire, il sourit et sa poigne sur ma main se fait plus douce.  
Je soupire, je n'ai décidément pas envie de quitter cette chambre.

\- Ça veut dire quoi Drago ?

Drago hausse les épaules et secoue la tête d'un air dépité.

\- T'es important.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- L'Espoir du Monde Sorcier, merci je suis au courant.

Sa main dans la mienne se resserre.

\- T'es important, pour moi. Tu l'as toujours été.

Il se mord la lèvre, garde les yeux baissés sur nos doigts enlacés et ses pommettes pâles rosissent.  
Derrière la porte, la voix de Hermione s'élève - _le portoloin va bientôt expirer Harry !_  
Je secoue la tête et maudis le temps qui me file entre les doigts.

\- Mais ça ne rime à rien, _ça_ , nous...

Drago hausse les épaules.

\- Je m'en fiche Harry et j'ai pas envie que ça se termine comme ça.

Sa détermination fait battre mon cœur plus vite.  
Sa main agrippée dans la mienne me fait sourire.  
Je ne réfléchis pas, ce n'est plus le moment. Après tout, l'avenir est incertain, je navigue à vue dans cette fichue quête aux Horcruxes. Je ne sais pas où je vais, ni ce que je fais. Ce qui est certain, c'est que je risque d'y laisser ma peau d'Élu au moindre faux pas.  
Mais Drago est là, comme un point fixe dans mon existence, difficile à cerner, mais sa main dans la mienne est rassurante.  
J'ai peut être compris ses intentions de travers, peut être que rien n'est simple, mais je n'ai plus le temps, la mort me colle aux basques et je ne veux pas mourir avec des regrets.  
Alors je me penche vers lui sans plus réfléchir et dépose un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.  
La sensation est irréelle, comme si elle coulait de source depuis toujours. Je sens mon ventre se contracter et je réalise, confus, la portée de mon geste.

\- On en rediscute plus tard ?

Drago me retient par la cape. Sa main quitte mes doigts pour venir se faufiler dans ma tignasse et prendre mon visage en coupe.  
Il dépose sur mes lèvres un baiser plus long, inattendu et pourtant si juste.  
Il m'a longtemps habitué aux remarques sarcastiques, aux piques acérées et aux regards noirs. Rien ne pouvait me préparer à ce baiser volontaire et déterminé.   
Il chasse les doutes et scelle une promesse d'avenir.  
Son baiser n'a rien d'un adieu, c'est le début de quelque chose.   
Quelque chose de puissant et de magnétique que je ne maîtrise pas, que je ne contrôle pas, mais que j'ai envie de pouvoir explorer par la suite.  
Il colle son front contre le mien.

\- Promets-le moi Harry, ne t'avise pas de m'abandonner...

Je ne peux pas faire de promesses intenables, mais je hoche la tête en souriant contre ses lèvres.  
Il se recule dans le lit, me regarde les joues rosies.  
Je ne veux pas partir, mais il ne va pas me retenir. Il sait que je n'ai pas le choix et je l'en remercie pour ça.

\- Tu as toujours ma baguette ?

Je hoche la tête et pose une main dessus, conscient de l'importance de son geste depuis ma discussion avec Remus.  
Il caresse une dernière fois mes doigts dans les siens et plante son regard dans le mien.

\- Bien, on en rediscute plus tard alors.

Il lâche ma main à contre cœur, mais je sais que l'histoire n'est pas terminée.

***


	15. Partie 15

Drago.  
  


Le printemps pousse des rayons de soleil par la fenêtre de la chambre mais celle-ci est étrangement plus froide depuis que Potter n'est plus là.  
Et plus silencieuse évidemment.  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir me provoquer, essayer de me faire guérir à coups de chantage et de bravades.  
J'essaie d'oublier ses sentiments étranges et cette impression désagréable de me fourvoyer dans des fantasmes, mais le manque et mon attachement grandit, plus fort que les doutes.

Je n'ai pas pris le temps de lui demander dans quoi il allait se fourrer.  
Ses silences étaient assez éloquents.  
J'imagine qu'il s'affaire à sauver le monde sorcier des ténèbres.  
Est-ce que je m'imaginais prononcer ces mots sans me moquer il y a quelques mois ?  
Je réalise pourtant aujourd'hui la pression qu'on lui a foutu sur les épaules, cet espoir fou que tout le monde place en lui, que j'ai commencé moi-même à percevoir à mon tour.

Parce que si lui n'arrive pas L'arrêter, alors qui ?  
Et si le Seigneur répand un jour ses ténèbres sur le monde, à quoi ressembleront alors notre quotidien futur ? A une réplique de ce que j'ai vécu au Manoir, encore et encore ?  
S'Il gagne, je suis mort.  
Aussi certain que si je quitte cette bulle protectrice, mon espérance de vie est drastiquement réduite.  
Sans Harry , je suis vulnérable.  
Je l'ai accepté cet étrange sentiment d'avoir besoin de lui, de me sentir bien à ses côtés, mieux, de me sentir enfin complet.

Je repense à son baiser spontané et à sa main dans la mienne, et j'essaie de me convaincre que je n'ai pas rêvé, que ces sentiments qui grandissent ne sont pas vains.

A quel moment ont-ils pris toute la place dans mon cœur ?  
Je repense à ses lèvres contre les miennes, et le revers de la médaille c'est cette inquiétude qui m'étreint et qui me laisse terriblement impuissant, cloué au lit tandis que lui risque sa vie là dehors.

A quel moment j'ai placé autant d'espoir en lui ?  
Comment vit-il lui cette pression immense que le monde lui porte, seul, là dehors ?  
Quand il venait se réfugier dans la petite chambre, le poids de sa solitude était presque palpable.  
Parfois le regard sous ses boucles s'égarait dans des considérations que je ne pouvais qu'imaginer et elles suffisaient à alourdir le silence de la pièce.  
Un mot ou une remarque narquoise suffisait pour ramener un sourire provocateur sur ses lèvres ou une lueur de défi dans ses yeux.  
Je crains à présent que la noirceur guette derrière son épaule, que les attentes qu'on lui porte soient démesurées par rapport à ce qu'il peut endurer, et j'en veux à la terre entière de lui infliger cette pression.

J'aurais pu lui demander de rester, de ne pas mettre le doigt dans cet engrenage qui risque de le mener à sa perte, mais qui suis-je pour exiger cela de lui ?  
J'aurais aimé lui proposer une parenthèse pour qu'on se parle enfin.   
Que ma main dans la sienne s'use encore et encore, et que je puisse graver dans ma mémoire le goût de ses lèvres.  
Mais le temps est compté, j'en ai conscience, et je ne le suis d'aucune aide, cloué au fond de mon lit. Alors je lui ai fait promettre naïvement de rester vivant et il a souri en silence contre mes lèvres.  
Quelle foutue frustration de se sentir aussi inutile !

J'essaie de chasser l'inquiétude et la panique qui enflent dans ma poitrine et je me concentre sur les muscles de ma jambe ankylosés que je m'efforce de travailler tous les jours, seule échappatoire pour ne pas devenir fou dans cette chambre trop petite.

***

Le soir, Lupin passe à la Chaumière.  
A travers la porte, j’entends qu’il dépose des lettres à Bill, l’aîné des Weasley, discutent à voix basse dans le vestibule puis ses pas se rapprochent et sa tête passe la porte.  
Il s’assure que je ne manque de rien, _un verre d’eau ? des anti-douleurs ?_  
Les conversations restent strictement minimalistes.  
Parfois il me surprend au cours d’un exercice pour remuscler ma jambe, il m’observe alors en silence sans faire de remarques.  
Et puis un soir, je brise ce silence inconfortable.

\- Des nouvelles de Potter ?

Il s’arrête sur le pas de la porte, hésitant.  
Je secoue la tête, amer.

\- Vous pensez encore que je vais le trahir, vous espionner du fond de mon lit ?

Il referme la porte et vient s’adosser à la commode.  
De vilaines cicatrices se mêlent à des rides naissantes.  
Il a l’air au bout du rouleau, mais je me souviens qu’il avait déjà cet air abîmé par le temps quand il était notre professeur.

\- Si Harry a placé ta confiance en toi, alors je lui fais confiance aussi, dit-il en fichant son regard sur moi.  
Il croise les bras et fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu t’inquiètes pour lui ?

Je me redresse et croise les bras à mon tour en le défiant du regard.  
Au bout de quelques secondes pendant lesquelles ni lui ni moi ne capitulons, je tranche.

\- Comment est-ce qu’on peut l’aider ?

Il passe une main fatiguée sur ses traits et vient se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil en osier.

\- Harry est une tête de mule ! Il ne veut pas être aidé. Il s’est mis martel en tête de mener sa quête seul.

Il hausse les épaules mais ses mots ont un goût amer. Puis il me jauge d’un regard en coin.

\- Ils sont entrés par effraction chez Gringotts et en sont ressortis aux yeux de tous à dos de dragon !  
\- De dragon ?

Ses yeux pétillent de fierté et il hausse les épaules, l’air de dire « c’est Harry ! »

J’écarquille les yeux, partagé entre l’admiration et l’agacement des actions tape-à-l’œil des gryffondors.  
Il devine mes pensées et éclate de rire.

\- Pas très discret n’est-ce pas ?

Je secoue la tête en me joignant à son rire en imaginant la scène improbable.

\- Aucune idée de ce qu’ils cherchaient, ni s’ils ont réussi. Aucune idée d’où ce fichu dragon les a menés, ils ont filé droit vers le nord du pays… Autant dire que tous les mangemorts d'Angleterre sont sur leurs traces.

Il a le regard d’un père qui se fait du mauvais sang pour son fils.

\- On ne peut rien faire alors ?

Il se redresse, défroisse sa cape élimée.

\- La Guerre continue sur d’autres fronts, d’une façon plus subtile, moins frontale. L’Ordre s’organise… Pour le reste, il faut se préparer. Quoique mijote Harry, quelque soit son étrange quête, elle vise certainement à affaiblir Tu-Sais-Qui, mais Il finira par déclarer une guerre ouverte à un moment ou à un autre. Il faut que nous autres soyons prêts le moment venu. Pour que Harry ne fasse pas ça pour rien.

Je hoche la tête, convaincu par son discours, parce qu’un univers sans Harry ne m’est décidément plus envisageable.  
Sans lui, les bribes d’espoirs seraient vaines et les ténèbres déploieraient alors leurs tentacules sur le monde et dans ma poitrine, et je refuse ne serait-ce que de l’imaginer.

***

Resté cloué au fond du lit me tire chaque jour un peu plus vers mes pensées noires.   
L'absence de Harry a éclipsé les bonnes résolutions et l'espoir qu'il trimballait comme un bouclier.  
Seul avec moi-même, les doutes sont rapidement revenus me grignoter.  
Ai-je vraiment cru qu'il me tendait la main par bonté d'âme et non par pitié ?  
N'était-ce pas la Valériane qui me filait des illusions de sentiments réciproques ?

La douleur me fait oublier la paix que je ressentais quand il était là.  
Je rumine dans mon lit, tourne et me retourne, aussi agité que les questions et les angoisses qui se bousculent dans ma tête.  
A quel moment j'ai cru que je pouvais être digne de lui ?

Les tiraillements me tiennent éveillé alors je profite de ces insomnies pour faire travailler mes muscles. Ma jambe m'élance constamment et la sensation pulse vicieusement jours et nuits, mais paradoxalement me forcer à la bouger me donne l'impression de maîtriser la douleur.

Quand je pose mes pieds sur le sol froid, les souvenirs du Manoir remontent le long de ma colonne vertébrale comme un frisson glacé.  
Je me concentre sur mes orteils, les recroqueville, les fait bouger un à un. Je plie et déplie mon genou rouillé et je fais basculer mon poids sur ma jambe.  
Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi faible.  
Je devrais me réjouir d'être encore vivant vu les circonstances mais être si vulnérable me met les nerfs à vif.

Demelza Williams, la médicomage, accueille mes envies de remarcher avec une moue sceptique.  
Elle prend le temps de vérifier la cicatrisation de ma blessure, refait le pansement, applique un nouvel onguent sensé aider et me recommande de ne pas forcer plus que de raison.  
Rien de nouveau. Puis elle dépose d'habitude une fiole de Valériane sur la table de nuit. Cette fois-là, elle se contente de quelques gouttes dans le verre d'eau.  
Je lui fais remarquer son oubli, mais elle secoue la tête.

— Il vaut mieux réduire doucement les doses, le risque d'addiction est trop important sur la durée...  
  
Je n'imagine pas devoir apprivoiser cette sensation lancinante alors qu'il lui suffirait de me laisser cette fiole. La douleur et le manque de sommeil me portent sur les nerfs.

— Ce n'est pas une médicomage de pacotille qui va me dire comment je dois gérer cette douleur, filez-moi ces anti-douleurs bordel !

Elle me regarde, blasée.

— Donnez-moi cette foutue Valériane !

— Outre l'addiction, la Valériane développe aussi l'irritabilité - bien que je ne sois pas sûre que dans votre cas les deux soient liées.

Je plisse des yeux pour la foudroyer sur place mais la menace glisse sur elle.

Elle défait le bandage sur mon bras, suintant et malodorant, inspecte la Marque puis la nettoie sans ménagement. Sans Remus, elle ne prend pas de pincettes. Ses gestes sont assurés mais elle ne cache pas son aversion pour ce que je représente.

— Je parie que vous faites partie de ceux qui m'auraient préféré à Azkaban.

— Je n'y étais pas opposée.

— Si vous me détestez à ce point, pourquoi continuer à venir me soigner ?

— Il y a très peu de médicomages de réserve dans l'Ordre. Et puis j'ai prêté serment. C'est mon job de soigner les protégés de l'Ordre, même les complices d'assassins.

— Je ne...

— Je sais, me coupe-t-elle sèchement, Remus m'a déjà fait la leçon. C'est une façon de parler.

Elle soupire, s'éponge le front.

— Peut-être pas vous directement...

Ses gestes sont secs quand elle serre le bandage et y applique un sort de maintien.  
Elle reste silencieuse quelques secondes penchée au-dessus du lit.

— Elle s'appelait Emma.

Je l'observe sans comprendre alors que mon ventre, lui, se serre en devinant la suite.  
Elle fiche ses yeux au fond des miens.

— La jeune femme de sang mêlé que vous avez torturé et qui a agonisé dans votre Manoir en début d'année, elle s'appelait Emma. C'était mon amie.

Je déglutis douloureusement.  
Le silence est poisseux et je détourne les yeux.

— Je suis désolé.

Elle lève une main devant moi et secoue la tête.

— Ne faites pas ça.

— J'ai conscience que tout que je dirai ne réparera jamais ce que ma famille a causé.

Elle secoue la tête et fourre nerveusement son matériel dans sa sacoche de médicomage, range ses fioles avec mauvaise humeur.

Je me mords la lèvre infiniment coupable, j'aimerais me fondre entre les draps pour oublier mes erreurs passées.

— Est-ce qu'on peut l'enlever ? _La Marque_ , je précise face à son haussement de sourcils, il existe un moyen de l'enlever ?

— C'est de la magie noire, mon champ d'expertise de pacotille ne s'étend pas jusque là.

Je pince les lèvres pour retenir une insulte, mais je l'ai bien cherché.

— Pourquoi vouloir l'enlever ? Vous l'avez accepté non ?

— Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre...

Elle replie les bandages et arrange les onguents dans sa sacoche sans me considérer, mais j'ai besoin de me justifier.

— Ce n'est plus moi. Chaque fois que je pose mes yeux dessus, l'étendue de mes mauvais choix me prend à la gorge.

Elle m'ignore quelques secondes et je pense qu'elle va s'en aller sans un mot, mais elle soupire longuement, se frotte les yeux.

— Ce n'est qu'un symbole, elle ne devrait pas avoir autant de pouvoir sur vous.  
— Elle en a. Littéralement.  
— Les séquelles sont des traces de ce que l'on a vécu. Plutôt que les renier, il faut les accepter, vivre avec.

Je renifle de dédain. Comment pourrait-elle comprendre ?  
Elle pose sa sacoche sur la commode et dégrafe sa cape. Sans pudeur, elle dénude son épaule et se tourne pour me montrer un tatouage qui s'étend sur toute l'omoplate.

\- Une erreur de jeunesse. Fait sur un coup de tête pour ma copine de l'époque. Je croyais que tout était éternel. Mais non, ni les sentiments, ni la douleur, ni les remords, tout finit par passer...

Je regarde fasciné la chimère qui bouge lentement sur sa peau, puis elle remonte sa blouse d'un geste.

\- J'ai voulu l'effacer, pour l'oublier, mais finalement il fait partie de moi et c'est un bout de mon histoire. Je l'ai accepté.

Je secoue la tête.

\- La Marque n'a rien d'un simple tatouage, c'est plus...

\- C'est l'intention que vous mettez dessus qui compte.

\- Vous ne comprenez rien.

\- Alors ignorez-la pour l'instant.

\- Elle me brûle tous les deux jours !

\- Tant mieux, elle vous rappelle vos erreurs et les efforts à faire pour s'en éloigner.

Elle me regarde comme si elle voulait me clouer au pilori.  
Elle me déteste et je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir.  
Je détourne le regard, incapable de soutenir ses reproches, puis ses mots s'adoucissent.

\- Prenez votre mal en patience, elle ne brûlera plus une fois que l'Ordre aura vaincu son Maître.

Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un doute dans ses yeux. Sa confiance dans le camp du bien semble inébranlable et j'aimerais connaître rien qu'un soupçon de ce sentiment.

\- A ce moment-là, je pourrais vous donner l'adresse de ma tatoueuse, il existe des techniques pour recouvrir un tatouage qu'on veut oublier...

Elle passe sa sacoche de médicomage en bandoulière, secoue à nouveau la tête en m'observant du coin de l'œil puis me laisse seul avec mes propres chimères.

***


	16. Partie 16

Au bout de quelques journées interminables, je réussis à traverser la chambre sans me tenir aux meubles. La douleur et l'effort me coupent le souffle mais la satisfaction de pouvoir enfin me déplacer seul est grisante.

Lors d'une de ses visites habituelles, Lupin me fournit une fiole de Valériane que je finirai bien trop vite à son goût, puis il me tend une longue canne.  
Je commence par grimacer mais je me saisis de l'ouvrage pour admirer le travail du bois. La pièce est taillée dans une essence que j'ai du mal à identifier, du noyer peut-être, impeccablement traité, la poignée sculptée dans l'ivoire est agréable sous la paume.  
Je la teste, sa hauteur est parfaite et aide à répartir mon poids entre ma jambe valide et la canne, je fais quelques pas dans la chambre et savoure cette aide bienvenue.  
Lupin sourit en m'observant, visiblement satisfait.  
Je murmure un remerciement, me mords la lèvre. J'avais prévu de lui parler de toute autre chose et sa bienveillance n'aide pas.

\- Je pense que je devrais partir.  
\- Et pour aller où ? demande-t-il du tac au tac, visiblement prêt à cette éventualité.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- N'importe où, mais je dois me racheter, faire quelque chose pour effacer tout ça, je ne veux pas être un poids pour vous, je n'ai pas ma place ici...

Lupin passe une main sur ses traits froissés.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir.  
\- Je pensais qu'on avait réglé la question de l'Ordre. Est-ce qu'ils vont me traquer et m'envoyer à Azkaban si je file d'ici ? Est-ce que Demelza va me dénoncer aux Aurors ?  
\- Ne la juge pas si vite. La rancœur est tenace mais je t'assure qu'elle fait des efforts malgré la situation. Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai fait une promesse à Harry, celle de te protéger, et il n'y a qu'ici que je peux le faire. Et je ne compte pas rompre mon serment et décevoir Harry.

Je grimace devant cet étalage de principes typiquement gryffondors, et je regrette de pas avoir des alliés - voire des amis - aussi fidèles à mes côtés.

\- Je pensais que tu tenais assez à lui pour ne pas l'inquiéter plus que de raison. Tu ne crois pas qu'il a assez à gérer de son côté, sans devoir se préoccuper de ta soudaine disparition et tes décisions inexpliquées ?

Je baisse le regard.  
Il y a dans ses allusions beaucoup trop de compréhension, bien plus que j'en ai moi-même de la situation.

\- Je tiens à lui, bien plus que vous ne l'imaginez. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être inutile ici, et que je pourrais faire plus pour régler mes dettes, et puis... je me sens comme un étranger dans cette maison.

Lupin pose une main sur mon épaule et sourit sous sa moustache grise.

\- Il y a bien des moyens de se sentir utile. Tu n'as pas à te précipiter au front ou dans les rangs des mangemorts pour prouver ta valeur. Harry ne te demande rien de tout cela.  
\- Je me fiche ce que Harry veut...  
\- Vraiment ?

Il y a une lueur amusée dans son regard et je me demande soudain ce que Harry lui a dit de moi sur la plage avant de partir.  
Je rougis et fronce le nez.

\- Je veux qu'il reste en vie, je veux... juste qu'il survive.

Cette certitude n'a jamais été aussi vibrante.  
L'inquiétude de ne pas le revoir grandit au fond de mon ventre juste à côté du manque.  
J'aurais du lui dire plus de choses, partager d'autres moments, essayer de comprendre ces sentiments pour lui qui ont grandi sans prévenir et qui débordent à présent de toute part.  
Son absence est si douloureuse et je me sens égoïste de lui reprocher.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est le souhait de tous les membres de la Résistance. Et rien que par cet espoir commun, tu fais partie de cette maisonnée Drago, même avec la Marque tatouée sur ta peau.

Il sourit, se lève et défroisse sa cape de voyage.

\- Je ne peux pas rester ce soir, mais je vais en parler à Bill et Fleur. Tu n'es pas retenu prisonnier ici Drago, si ta jambe te le permet, joins-toi à eux pour les repas. Ils trouveront de quoi t'occuper, il y a toujours des tâches à accomplir et de quoi s'occuper dans la Chaumière...

***

Après voir ruminé les paroles du loup-garou et arpenté ma chambre minuscule en long, en large et en travers avec ma nouvelle canne, j'ose enfin tourner la poignée de la porte.  
Je me rends à l'évidence, jusque là, sans Harry dans les parages, je me considérais effectivement comme un prisonnier de guerre dans cette maison.

J'ai attendu un après-midi silencieux pour mettre un pied hors de ma cellule dorée.  
Dans le salon, le soleil doux baigne le tapis tressé, le silence est apaisant, loin des couloirs glacials du Manoir, la mer se devine au loin derrière les carreaux des fenêtres.

Une jeune femme rentre soudain de l'extérieur les bras chargés de petit bois et s'arrête à ma vue. On se jauge quelques secondes.  
J'attends qu'elle me hurle dessus ou m'exhorte à retourner dans ma chambre, mais elle fait un signe de tête qui ressemble à un traité de paix.  
Elle dépose son fardeau près du poêle, pose ses affaires sur la table de la cuisine.  
D'un geste, elle me présente rapidement les autres pièces de la maisonnée qui s'avère tout aussi petite que ma chambre. Son accent français est plutôt prononcé et le charme vélane qui vibre autour d'elle ne passe inaperçu. Je m'approche clopin-clopant et lui propose mon aide, qu'elle accepte.

Me mettre à l'ouvrage est bon pour le moral.  
N'importe quelle tâche plutôt que de rester allongé à fixer le plafond en égrenant les regrets et les remords en pensant à Harry.  
En fin d'après-midi, après avoir coupé le petit bois, attisé le feu et aérer des couvertures, je la rejoins en cuisine. Tandis qu'elle lance quelques sorts pour préparer les aliments, elle m'invite à m'asseoir en face d'elle pour préparer le reste du repas.   
Fleur Delacour parle peu, mais son regard est doux et encourageant.  
Chaque tâche prend un temps démesuré sans baguette, mais me concentrer sur mes gestes éloigne les questions lancinantes.

Le soir, tandis que je mets les couverts sur la table, le sortilège de protection de la porte carillonne. Fleur jette un œil par la fenêtre. Elle colle son front contre le battant et pose des questions précises et intimes pour s'assurer de l'identité de son mari. Quand ils s'engouffrent enfin dans le vestibule, Lupin et deux autres sorciers talonnent Bill Weasley.  
Celui-ci stoppe ses gestes et me dévisage un moment. Il est grand et élégant dans sa cape de voyage malgré les longues cicatrices qui lui barre le visage. Il a des traits fins et ses longs cheveux roux sont attachés en catogan. Il se pince les lèvres et interroge sa femme du regard. Après un signe de tête de sa part, il se décrispe et retire sa cape qu'il accroche à une patère.  
Tel un signal invisible, les autres l'imitent et s'installent autour de la table sans broncher.  
Lupin me salue d'un signe de tête encourageant.  
Fleur fait léviter les plats que nous avons préparé et chacun se sert dans son assiette.  
L'un des sorciers pose un petit appareil moldu sur la table.  
Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir la moindre remarque, le moindre tressaillement que l'éducation de toute une vie pourrait déclencher par habitude.  
L'étrange bidule crachote et Bill Weasley se lève pour l'éteindre d'un geste brusque. Il tourne la tête vers Lupin et celui-ci s'affaisse au fond de sa chaise. Il hausse les épaules et bats des mains en me regardant.

\- Il va falloir vous décider : soit il est un traître éventuel, soit on fait confiance à Harry.

Je baisse le nez dans mon assiette et courbe le dos, j'attends la sentence.  
Fleur se lève, pose une main dans mon dos et rallume l'étrange engin.

\- J'ai choisi de faire confiance en l'instinct de Arry.

Je déglutis.  
Même absent, il est partout.  
Mon cœur se serre quand je réalise à quel point il me manque.

Leur bidule grésille, Bill fait tourner une molette et finit par rendre les voix intelligibles.  
Dans le petit appareil moldu, des voix déblatèrent sur l'avancée de la guerre silencieuse, elles se moquent des mangemorts et du Seigneur.  
Leur insolence me surprend d'abord. Jamais personne au Manoir n'oserait prononcer ce genre de remarques. Personne pour remettre en cause l'ordre établi, enseigné depuis toujours.  
Je découvre un nouveau monde, un monde où les résistants arrivent encore à rire, à se soutenir, à se réjouir des petites victoires et à encourager Harry Potter, où qu'il soit.

Mon cœur se réchauffe. Je lève les yeux de mon assiette. Autour de la table, tous mangent leur ragoût en silence, l'oreille attentivement tournée vers l'émission pirate. Ils ponctuent les phrases crachotées par des assentiments ou des moues grimaçantes. Tous sont aussi inquiets et impatients de savoir ce qu'il fiche et comment l'aider au mieux.

Lupin croise mon regard et me fait un clin d'œil amical au-dessus de son assiette.  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai l'impression de faire partie d'un tout, d'un ensemble plus grand que ma petite personne, et à l'idée que c'est Harry qui nous donne cette force, mon affection pour lui grandit encore davantage.  
J'essaie de faire taire le manque et l'inquiétude pour m'en persuader.

Il est l'espoir de tout un monde et j'en viens à regretter de ne pas lui avoir dit en face à quel point, moi aussi, je crois en lui .


	17. Partie 17

La marque a brûlé toute la journée.   
Sous le pansement, la plaie était douloureuse.  
A la Chaumière, l’agitation est à son comble. C’est le grand soir !

Une information confidentielle a circulé via la petite radio moldue et d’autres moyens d’informations.   
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va lancer l’assaut à Poudlard.  
Le point faible de Harry. Son foyer, ses amis, sa maison, la cible idéale pour l’atteindre au cœur.  
Et toujours aucune nouvelle de lui.  
Je pensais qu’il repasserait à la Chaumière à un moment.  
Je voulais égoïstement le revoir, rien que pour moi. Pour être certain que ce qu’il s’est passé dans la petite chambre n’est pas issu d’un rêve.  
Je lui en veux de ne pas avoir envoyé de notes, puis je me ravise. Pour me dire quoi ? _Je pense à toi. Promis j’essaye de ne pas mourir._

Je n’ai aucune idée de ce qu’il vit là dehors, de ce qu’il ressent, de la façon dont il gère la pression, la mort qui le talonne comme son ombre.   
J’aimerais tellement pouvoir lui tenir la main en silence, le soutenir, l’aider d'une quelconque façon.  
Mais il n’y a que l’inquiétude qui remonte dans ma gorge et elle est visiblement partagée par tous les membres de la Chaumière. 

Les traits sont tendus, les mots économisés, les regards fuyants.   
Lupin a apporté un portoloin de contrefaçon et briefe les membres de la Chaumière.  
Le point d’arrivée est la cave d’un complice à Près-au-Lard, un allié de la Résistance, ensuite l’objectif est de se faufiler jusqu’aux couloirs de Pouldard pour former leurs rangs.  
Il passe en revue les positions stratégiques et les différentes créatures qui seront nos alliées et leur capital d’attaque mais aussi de défense.  
Les autres cellules ont les mêmes infos, il s'agit de se coordonner, se retrouver à la même heure, ne rien ébruiter, explique-t-il patiemment.

Quand tous sont prêts, ils se positionnent en cercle autour du portoloin.  
Je n’ai que ma canne et ma volonté comme armes mais je rejoins le cercle tandis que Lupin fronce les sourcils.  
Il s’avance vers moi et me prend à part.  
Il n’a pas le temps de prononcer ces foutus mots que je réplique.

\- Je ne vais pas rester ici !

Il ferme les yeux un instant et soupire.

\- Tu devrais rester en arrière Malefoy.  
\- Il en est hors de question.  
\- J’ai promis de te protéger, et là bas, je ne pourrai pas le faire.  
\- Je me débrouillerai.  
\- Tu n’as même plus de baguette Drago, c’est de la folie !  
\- J’aiderai comme je peux, je m’occuperai des blessés, je donnerai un coup de main à la logistique… il y a forcément de quoi faire, il y a mille moyens d’aider sans être sur le front !

Lupin rit.

\- Très Serpentard d’utiliser mes propres arguments contre moi

Je renifle, satisfait de ma stratégie.

\- Ne me laissez pas en arrière, j’ai _besoin_ de faire ma part.

Il soupire, se tourne vers les autres.  
Bill hausse les épaules, Fleur hoche la tête.  
Il me prend par les épaules et me serre doucement. Des mots meurent sur ses lèvres.

\- Ne t’avise pas de mourir ou Harry m’en voudra jusqu’à la fin de ma vie.  
\- Je ferai de mon mieux !

Il grimace, peu convaincu par sa décision et je le suis dans le cercle.  
Le portoloin se met à scintiller et à bourdonner et je tends la main en même temps que les autres pour me faire aspirer par le chaos.

***

On se bouscule les uns aux autres dans la petite pièce sombre et soudain les souvenirs du cachot du Manoir et la main glacée refont surface.  
J’ai le souffle court et mon cœur s’emballe avant de croiser Lupin qui essaie de calmer les personnes entassées.  
Sur l'un des murs, au-dessus d'une cheminée, un tableau est grand ouvert sur une brèche.   
Lupin essaie d’expliquer qu’il faut s’y engouffrer en silence.  
Une fois que l’information a circulé, les sorciers se calment et une file improvisée se forme.  
Une table est glissée contre la cheminée pour grimper jusqu’au tableau et passer au travers.

Dans la file, des regards suspicieux se posent sur moi, mais je m’y attendais et je les ignore le menton haut.  
Fleur est à mes côtés, Lupin pose à nouveau une main sur mon épaule comme pour y marquer sa confiance et faire baisser les regards des autres.  
Un élan de gratitude m’enveloppe soudain pour cet ancien professeur devenu à ce qui ressemble presque à un ami.

D’autres personnes débarquent en portoloins. J’aperçois des chevelures rousses, des chapeaux de sorciers de toute sorte, une chevelure violette...  
La pièce devient bientôt trop petite et Lupin enjoint à accélérer l’avancée dans le tableau. Il s’y engouffre à son tour et me fait signe de le suivre.  
Des lampes de cuivre accrochées au mur éclairent faiblement le sol en terre battue. En silence, on se suit en file indienne et le chemin finit par remonter doucement jusqu’au cœur de Poudlard.

***

Le passage secret donne dans une grande salle que je ne reconnais pas.  
Aux murs, des bannières gryffondors, serdaigles et pouffsouffles s’affichent avec leurs couleurs criardes. Des hamacs sont suspendus entre des piliers, des coussins s’entassent sur des matelas au sol, on se croirait dans les dortoirs d’une colonie foutraque.  
Je pensais pourtant connaître tous les recoins de Poudlard comme ma poche. Avoir passé l’année précédente à répertorier tous les coins secrets et constater que j’avais raté celui-ci me ferait presque râler.

Les élèves de Poudlard se mêlent aux sorciers et sorcières venues en renfort. Ces derniers aboient des directives, _par ici pour le front_ , _ici pour les renforts_. _Non, les plus jeunes élèves ne sont pas autorisés à combattre !_  
Des étudiants à peine plus hauts que trois pommes râlent devant cette décision injuste. Ils se pressent, leur baguette au poing, gryffondors pour la plupart, pour participer à cette bataille qui s’annonce historique.  
Je renifle, il n’y aura pas de bataille noble telle qu’on en lit dans les manuels d’histoire sorcière. Si j’écoutais la voix planquée au fond de moi, je tournerais les talons et fuirais loin d’ici. C’est ce que j’ai envie de gueuler aux deuxième et troisième années qui se prennent pour des adultes.  
Étions-nous aussi crétins à leur âge ?  
Je presse le pas aidé de ma canne. Lupin et les autres ont déjà filé vers les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée.

Lupin est visiblement contrarié par la présence de Tonks. 

\- Tu n’aurais pas du être là ce soir ! Et Teddy, tu y penses ?  
\- Il est en sécurité avec ma mère, répond-elle farouchement, mais je n’allais pas rester en arrière le grand soir ! 

Il grimace, conscient de ses limites de persuasion. Tonks balaie ses inquiétudes et plante un baiser tendre sur son front.  
Elle l’entraîne dans les escaliers mouvants et je leur emboîte le pas.

Des regards se font insistants, certains me montrent du doigt en chuchotant et je remercie Salazar de ne pas avoir de baguette pour les faire taire sur le champ.  
Lupin pose à nouveau une main dans mon dos et Tonks m’encourage d’un signe de tête.

\- Ignore-les cher cousin, ça serait de l’énergie mal dépensée !

Je réalise que l’étrange métamorphe aux cheveux fuschia a le même sang que moi et que je pourrais effectivement la considérer comme de la famille.  
Je pense fugacement à mes parents, coincés dans leur propre Manoir et de ce qu’ils penseraient de cette étrange Tonks et de ce loup-garou qui s’évertue à me protéger des autres pour tenir une foutue promesse d’honneur.  
Mon ventre se serre en les observant du coin de l’œil. Inconsciemment, je l’ai déjà choisi malgré moi cette famille, ces gens prêts à tout pour soutenir Harry.   
Les escaliers s’arrêtent brusquement me sortant de mes pensées.

Le Hall grouille d’étudiants et de sorciers arborant l’insigne des aurors.  
Lupin donne quelques directives aux sorciers qui s’accumulent dans le cloître et les couloirs. Les rangs se resserrent derrière la Grande Porte.  
Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps, malgré toutes les protections magiques que Dumbledore et d’autres y ont apposées, je sais que la magie noire de l’autre camp s’immiscera à un moment ou à un autre dans l’école, ce n’est qu’une question de temps.

Je cherche du regard Severus ou des serpentards qui auraient changé de camp mais le brouhaha est assourdissant et les allées venues chaotiques.

Je reconnais la bande des gryffondors et leur ridicule Armée de Dumbledore, certains ont déjà le visage marqué par des coups.   
Ils se réjouissent de l’arrivée des membres de l’Ordre, ils leur confirment que Harry, Ron et Hermione sont également arrivés et qu’ils sont en quête d’un objet mystérieux dans le château.  
L’envie d’aller retrouver Harry, là tout de suite, me traverse tout le corps mais le chaos ambiant me coupe le souffle.  
Les statues en armure s’animent soudain et se déploient le long des murs d’enceinte dans un fatras assourdissant.  
Les fantômes des maisons traversent des murs et filent au-dessus des têtes, les professeurs essaient d’organiser le chaos chez les élèves tant bien que mal.  
Des Aurors puissants – Kingsley en tête - structurent les rangs et distribuent des consignes de combats.

\- Une attaque dans les couloirs de l’aile nord !

Tandis qu’un groupe se forme rapidement pour aller prêter main forte à ceux attaqués dans l’école, je réalise que l’ennemi est depuis longtemps à l’intérieur. Les sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la fratrie Carrow, mes anciens camarades, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle… la Grande Porte ne les retiendra pas, ils sont là. La Guerre est déjà là !

La voix sourde du Seigneur me paralyse soudain et résonne jusque dans mes os. _  
«Livrez-moi Harry Potter avant minuit et je vous épargnerai. »_  
Autour de moi, chacun secoue la tête pour se débarrasser de la désagréable sensation et continue de s’activer pour se préparer.  
Kingsley forme des équipes de combattants et les envoie sur des points stratégiques. Lupin prend la tête d’un groupe qui se positionne dans le parc, prêts à combattre.  
Deux des rouquins Weasley se portent volontaires pour aller protéger les entrées des passages qui mènent à l’école et des préfets s’occupent d’évacuer les plus jeunes élèves encore présents.

Tonks me prend par le bras et me conduit dans la Grande Salle.  
Les grandes tablées ont été retirées et sur l’estrade des professeurs une infirmerie de fortune a été mise en place.  
Demelza Williams s’y affaire entre les lits d'appoint. D’autres médicomages sont à ses côtés, occupés à préparer des bandages, à énumérer des fioles. Pomfresh est présente et distribue des directives, mais ils sont bien trop peu nombreux. Quelques élèves trop jeunes pour combattre se rendent disponibles autour d'eux.  
Tonks fait signe à Demelza.

\- Drago va vous aider ici. Il n’a pas de baguette, mais il peut être utile.

La médicomage me dévisage en haussant un sourcil et s’attarde sur la canne sculptée qui m’aide à me déplacer  
Tonks lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Donne-lui sa chance, tu sais qu’il est sous la protection de Harry, et puis vous avez besoin de renforts ici...

Demelza fait taire Tonks d’un geste, elle a conscience de tout ça.  
Elle hoche la tête et me montre les bandages à préparer et les onguents à inventorier. Tonks la remercie d’un signe de tête. Avant qu’elle ne tourne les talons, Demelza pose une main sur son bras.

\- Ne joue pas la tête brûlée.

Tonks allonge la forme de son nez et lui fait une grimace.

\- Je suis sérieuse Dora, ne prends pas de risque inutile.

La métamorphe redevient sérieuse et remet son nez en place. Elle se penche vers la médicomage et l’embrasse tendrement sur le front. _Promis Dem’._  
Tonks se redresse, me fait un clin d’œil.

\- On se retrouve plus tard pour fêter la victoire cher cousin !

Leur échange me tord le ventre.  
Je me force à lui sourire, pour me convaincre que tout ira bien. Demelza regarde Tonks s’éloigner en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre. Je ne suis pas le seul à m’accrocher à des promesses qui semblent vaines. 

La jeune médicomage soupire et me tend une petite sacoche en cuir, la même que j’utilisais pour ranger le nécessaire et soigner Harry dans le cachot du Manoir. Une foutue éternité !  
Ma gorge se serre. J’enfile la besace en bandoulière et m’occupe de la remplir de bandages, d’onguents et de fioles. Une impression de déjà-vu me traverse mais aussi celle d’être exactement à ma place.


	18. Partie 18

_TW : Guerre, blessures, morts  
_

_Ce chapitre est émotionnellement assez dur, veillez à être en forme quand vous le lisez._

  
  
Peu après minuit, les premiers blessés ont commencé à affluer alors même que la Grande Porte est toujours fermée pour protéger l’École.

Des échauffourées ont visiblement éclaté parmi les élèves et la fratrie Carrow. J'essaie de faire abstraction du fait que certaines blessures proviennent sans doute de certains camarades serpentards.  
Les premiers élèves amenés à l'infirmerie n'ont que des blessures légères, quelques brûlures et des maléfices inoffensifs.  
Pomfresh prend la tête de l'équipe des médicomages, elle gère les arrivées et fait installer les blessés sur des lits d'appoint, alignés les uns aux autres.

Il faut rapidement évaluer les dégâts et prendre l'initiative. Une blessure à compresser. Un sort de magie noire à limiter. Un onguent à appliquer. Une fiole d'anti-douleurs à faire ingérer.  
Je suis les ordres et j'essaie de faire au mieux.  
Avoir pris le temps de remuscler ma jambe me permet d'être efficace, elle ne me gêne plus autant qu'avant et la canne m'apporte un soutien dont je ne pourrais plus me passer. Je contourne les lits, slalome entre les armoires à pharmacie de fortune, rejoint les blessés sans penser à mes douleurs chroniques.

Au loin, les cris s'élèvent dans les couloirs de l'École et le bruit des sorts s'entrechoquent mais la Grande Salle est encore préservée, comme un sanctuaire réservé aux blessés. Quelques gémissements et des pleurs s'élèvent des lits de fortune mais la Guerre semble encore loin.

Et puis petit à petit les blessures se font plus graves, les blessés plus nombreux et plus jeunes. Que fichaient donc des troisième année dans la bataille ?  
Les premiers morts sont aussi à décompter et c'est la gorge serrée que j'observe Demelza tirer des draps sur des corps sans vie. Certains ont été des camarades, des collègues de classe, des professeurs peut-être. Je ne discerne pas les visages et les détails, et je ne cherche pas à les reconnaître. Je me mets des œillères et me concentre sur les onguents que j'applique et les bandages que je serre pour soulager les corps sous mes mains.

Depuis quand la Grande Porte est-elle ouverte, béante sur les combats qui se sont déportés dans le parc ? Les cris se font plus désespérés, les blessures plus graves et les mines plus défaitistes.  
J'essaie de respirer calmement, de ne pas courir dans le parc pour essayer de trouver Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? Est-ce qu'il est ici, à portée ?  
L'odeur du sang et des tripes me prend à la gorge. Les larmes et les grimaces de douleur s'enchaînent, et je me concentre sur ma tâche, faire ma part dans cette guerre insensée et aller jusqu'au bout de mes convictions.  
J'essaie d'éloigner Harry de mes pensées, mais il y revient sans cesse.  
Si seulement je pouvais le croiser pour lui parler, le soutenir, lui dire qu'il a intérêt de le vaincre !

Je contourne un lit, ma sacoche de médicomage en bandoulière et j'écoute les directives lancées par Demelza. Je sors les flacons, glisse quelques gouttes de Valériane sous la langue du patient, maintiens la jambe immobile pendant qu'elle le soigne et stoppe l'hémorragie, nettoie la plaie, prépare le bandage propre. Je croise le regard de la jeune fille sous mes mains. La gryffondor écarquille les yeux, incrédule mais elle se laisse soigner en silence.

La plupart des blessés reste dans la salle après les soins et s'entraident, deviennent aides-soignants à leur tour. D'autres comme ces fichus gryffondors repartent de plus belle sur le champ de bataille et j'ignore comment ils parviennent à mettre la peur, l'incertitude et les doutes de côté.

Soudain, les murs de l'école tremblent violemment et les grandes fenêtres volent en éclat. Je me penche pour protéger les blessés du mieux que je peux mais les éclats de verre projetés tailladent certains sorciers déjà blessés.  
Je me redresse pour comprendre l'origine de ce chaos, mais des cris effarés parviennent jusqu'à mes oreilles.

\- Évitez les Géants !  
\- Battez en retraite !

Je chasse les images de corps piétinés sous ces immenses et impitoyables créatures. La panique me cheville au corps, pire que de ne pas revoir Harry, le retrouver mal en point dans un de mes brancards me terrifie.  
Je secoue la tête, essuie la sueur qui me coule sur le front, lève la tête. La Grande Salle est devenue un hôpital de fortune où les blessés s'entassent et où l'espoir mincit.

Comment se déroulent les combats là dehors ? Qui a l'avantage ? J'ai peur d'obtenir la réponse, alors je me concentre sur les blessures du jeune sorcier qui est déposé en trombe dans le lit d'à côté.

***

Et puis soudain le silence se fait dans le château, un silence qui n'a rien de naturel et la voix glaçante du Seigneur des Ténèbres résonne à nouveau jusque dans mon crâne.

\- Épargne tes amis, viens te livrer Harry Potter et je promets d'épargner les autres.

L'inquiétude me dévore.  
Je nettoie mes mains pleines de sang dans un chiffon déjà sale et quitte rapidement la Grande Salle.  
Ce qui s'étend dans le parc du château me donne la nausée.  
Les Géants se sont retirés laissant les décombres de leurs dégâts, j'aperçois au loin d'énormes araignées regagner la lisière de la Forêt Interdite.  
Je cherche désespérément Harry du regard. Je m'attends à croiser sa tignasse folle d'un moment à l'autre sur le champ de bataille mais le parc de Poudlard n'est qu'un vaste champ de boue d'où s'élèvent des sanglots et des gémissements de corps abîmés. La bile remonte dans ma gorge, je me sens désemparé face au carnage.

Une Auror passe à mes côtés en épaulant un homme mal en point et je reconnais avec effroi Lupin. Je sors de mon désarroi et me précipite pour l'aider à le porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie de fortune.  
Lupin grimace, une vilaine blessure lui déchire le flanc mais rien de mortel. Je l'allonge et le force à se calmer tandis qu'il essaie de se redresser pour chercher vainement Tonks du regard.  
Je retire sa cape et sa blouse et éponge le sang. D'ignobles cicatrices lui lacèrent le corps mais elles ne semblent pas récentes.  
Je fais un grand signe vers un médicomage, _par ici !_  
Celui-ci s'approche, constate la blessure et pose sa baguette pour soigner et referme la blessure, comme je le faisais pour Harry dans la cave.  
Le médicomage semble satisfait du résultat.  
_Onguent et bandage à présent._  
Je hoche la tête. Les gestes commencent à devenir automatiques, toujours les mêmes blessures qui reviennent.  
J'étale de la pommade sur la plaie pour la faire cicatriser plus vite et je m'applique à lui faire un bandage propre.  
Une main se pose sur mon épaule et le visage de Lupin s'illumine.  
Tonks se penche vers nous et s'assied sur le lit d'appoint voisin, elle tend la main et enserre les doigts de Lupin.  
Sous ses cheveux fuchsia qui lui tombent dans les yeux, une vilaine balafre lui barre sur la tempe, sa lèvre est ouverte, en sang, et le bout de sa cape a brûlé.  
Elle hausse les sourcils, amusée.

\- Tu devrais voir celui d'en face !

Un sourire fend le visage de Lupin, il grimace de douleur et pleure en même temps. Il porte la main de Tonks à ses lèvres et y dépose un baiser tremblant sous des sanglots de soulagement.  
Je me tourne à présent vers elle pour nettoyer ses plaies superficielles, et je fais un grand signe à Demelza qui passe à proximité.  
La jeune médicomage s'approche et relâche une expiration bruyante, un rire monte dans sa gorge quand elle se penche et détaille les blessures de Tonks, _satanée tête brûlée !_  
Elle s'accroupit entre ses genoux, pose sa baguette avec délicatesse sur sa tempe pour refermer l'entaille.  
Tonks tend la main pour effacer les larmes de soulagement qui coulent sur les joues de la médicomage.  
Demelza se redresse et se reprend. Elle passe une main dans les cheveux en bataille de Tonks, un sourire irrépressible aux lèvres.  
La métamorphe se laisse faire les yeux fermés et pose sa tête contre sa taille.  
Avec la main de Remus serrée dans la sienne, Tonks soupire, fatiguée.

\- Ça va aller, hein, on est du bon côté pour gagner ?

Remus esquisse un sourire encourageant mais quand son regard se porte sur le reste de la Grande Salle, des ombres dansent au fond de ses yeux.  
Comme lui, j'ai du mal à me sentir soulagé, l'inquiétude reste bloquée dans ma gorge.

\- Quelqu'un a vu Harry ?

Lupin secoue la tête.

\- J'ai croisé Hermione et Ron, ils sont par là !

Je n'ai pas le temps de les chercher du regard que d'autres sorciers sont déposés sur les lits alignés. Demelza quitte Tonks à contre cœur et je la suis vers les blessés qui affluent.  
Le silence est étrange, lourd et chacun redoute la reprise des hostilités, les corps sont fatigués et abîmés.  
Et puis au bout de longues minutes, la main glacée se faufile dans ma cage thoracique et un frisson désagréable me parcourt. La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres retentit à nouveau jusque dans mon crâne.

\- Harry Potter est mort. Il a été tué alors qu'il prenait la fuite, essayant de se sauver pendant que vous donniez vos vies pour lui. Nous vous apportons son cadavre comme preuve que votre héros n'est plus...

Je n'entends pas la suite, mon cerveau est resté bloqué sur ses premiers mots insensés. Mes oreilles bourdonnent et mon cœur tambourine sous la main glacée qui compresse mes poumons.  
_Conneries !_ Ça ne peut pas être possible. Ce n'est pas la vérité.

J'abandonne mon poste et mes jambes traversent automatiquement la Grande Salle jusqu'à l'entrée du château.  
Les sorciers encore debout et les blessés qui peuvent marcher font de même et se réunissent tous dans le parc devant la Grande Porte, bien décidés à refuser cette fausse déclaration.  
C'est un piège. Un coup au moral. Une tactique de diversion. Ça ne peut pas être la vérité.

Du mouvement attire les regards près de la lisière de la Forêt Interdite.  
Il me faut quelques minutes pour discerner le groupe qui se dirige vers l'école.  
Des mangemorts par dizaines et Il se tient là, parmi eux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avance lentement, Tante Bellatrix à ses côtés.  
J'ai envie de vomir.  
Mais la sensation n'est rien comparée à celle qui me traverse quand je comprends ce que porte Hagrid.  
Les sanglots et les lamentations du demi-géant ressemblent à des lames d'acier dans le silence insoutenable du parc.  
Dans ses bras immenses, je reconnais le corps désarticulé de Harry.

La main glacée sur mes poumons m'empêchent de respirer. Un poids en fonte tombe dans mon ventre.  
Mes jambes me trahissent et je m'effondre dans la boue froide.  
Le désarroi me submerge, la colère et la tristesse me maintiennent violemment la tête sous l'eau.  
Je ne peux pas accepter cette information.  
Je ne veux pas.  
J'ai mal, tellement mal. Partout.  
Je serre les poings à m'écorcher la paume des mains.  
Ça ne peut pas être vrai.  
Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, brûlantes et incontrôlables.  
La colère gonfle dans ma poitrine. Elle s'étend et fait fondre la main glacée et les angoisses.  
L'heure n'est plus à l'inquiétude ni à la panique.  
Je laisse ma colère exploser, les mains plongées dans la boue.  
Ça ne peut pas être vrai !  
Au delà du bourdonnement dans mes oreilles, près de moi des cris semblables au mien se brisent, des refus poignants, aussi terribles que ce que je ressens, des sanglots bouffés par la colère.  
McGonagall est elle aussi tombée à genoux. Son cri de déni meurt dans le parc.  
Tonks soutient Lupin, le visage ravagé par les larmes. _Pas lui, pitié, pas lui !_

Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça !  
Soudain, les regrets m'étouffent, ceux de ne lui avoir rien dit, de l'avoir perdu trop tôt.  
Les remords débordent, la tristesse infinie et douloureuse d'une histoire morte dans l'œuf.  
Plus que Harry, le garçon que j'ai appris à aimer, c'est Harry Potter, l'Espoir du Monde Sorcier qu'Il vient de tuer et qu'Il vient exhiber, l'Espoir d'un nouveau monde.  
Et sans Harry, ce monde est voué au ténèbres.  
Je sais que ma fin est proche et que je n'ai plus rien à perdre si Harry ne fait plus partie de ce monde.  
Je me sens vide et nauséeux.  
Je ne peux pas y croire.  
Je refuse d'y croire.  
Comment continuer ?  
Comment se relever avec cette information absurde qui s'obstine. Harry est mort, par Merlin !  
Je refuse d'y croire mais le demi-géant et le Seigneur sont maintenant à une dizaine de mètres et je reconnais à n'en pas douter les traits de Harry, avec ses lunettes ridiculement fichées de travers sur son nez. Mort.

J'essaie de calmer les larmes d'injustice qui inondent mes joues mais c'est impossible, je n'y arrive pas. La colère enfle dans ma poitrine.  
J'en veux au Seigneur, aux mangemorts, aux sorciers, à Dumbledore, à la terre entière, au temps qui a filé et qui n'a jamais été de notre côté, aux silences qu'on aurait du remplir de mots, de confessions, de promesses, à nos doigts qui ne se sont jamais assez enlacés, à nos corps qui sont restés à distance trop longtemps, à nos lèvres qui ne se toucheront plus jamais, à ses yeux verts qui ne se planteront plus jamais dans les miens, à ses sourires qui chassaient la douleur, et soudain, je lui en veux à lui !  
Parce qu'il avait promis !  
Il avait promis, par Salazar !  
Je lui en veux de m'avoir abandonné, d'être allé aux devants de la mort, seul, afin d'épargner d'autres morts !  
Quel crétin de gryffondor, avec son foutu syndrome du sauveur !  
J'imagine sans peine sa mort solitaire, son ultime sacrifice pour nous sauver sans aucun doute et je lui en veux, parce qu'il n'était pas seul, loin de là !  
Je renifle et tente d'effacer les larmes qui me brouillent la vue.  
La foule des survivants à mes côtés est dans le même état. Elle hurle son refus, son déni d'y croire, les cris et les sanglots pourraient me briser le cœur, s'il n'était pas déjà en miettes.

Longdubat, le garçon dont je me suis toujours moqué, est le premier à réagir. Il s'avance avec la témérité stupide d'un gryffondor, la baguette brandie et s'attaque frontalement au Seigneur.  
Si j'avais une baguette, j'aurais probablement agi de la même façon. Quitte à mourir bêtement, autant que ce soit avec panache.  
La réponse du Seigneur est rapide et imparable pour le remettre à sa place et Neville Longdubat peut s'estimer heureux d'être né sang-pur.  
Le contre sort n'est pas mortel mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne laisse pas l'affront impuni. Il s'applique à faire de Longdubat un exemple pour quiconque oserait braver sa victoire.  
Il agite sa baguette et un vieil objet non identifié fracasse une fenêtre du château et vient se ficher violemment sur la tête de Neville.

Le Choixpeau maltraité se débat autant que Longdubat, mais le Seigneur le maintient, il crache son venin sur la répartition des maisons, il instaure les règles de son nouveau monde et frappe Neville pour l'exemple.  
Soudain le Choixpeau s'embrase et Longdubat avec.  
Il hurle, essaie de le retirer, d'échapper aux flammes. Le rire du Seigneur est glaçant et sa folie fait vibrer l'air.  
Comme un électrochoc, je me relève difficilement. D'autres personnes autour de moi se relèvent à leur tour.  
Il ne doit pas gagner, la mort de Harry ne peut pas être vaine !  
S'il faut mourir pour l'empêcher de régner sur Poudlard, s'il faut se battre jusqu'au dernier souffle pour lui faire barrage, alors tous ont choisi leur camp. Pour Poudlard, pour Harry !

Je récupère ma canne plein de boue et me redresse douloureusement.  
Autour de moi, les survivants se ressaisissent, se regroupent. Certains prêtent main forte à Neville malgré le risque de se retrouver sous le courroux du Seigneur, les baguettes se lèvent, les mentons se redressent, les larmes sont rapidement séchées et les traits se durcissent.  
Il ne passera pas. Il ne rentrera pas dans Poudlard !

Le Seigneur semble comprendre que la bataille n'est pas finie, il s'avance lentement avec ses sbires et son horrible serpent, et soudain, Longdubat, enfin débarrassé du Choixpeau enflammé, s'élance, une épée à la main et tranche d'un coup net la tête du serpent dans un bruit de chair et de succion.

Le silence plane une seconde.  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, surpris, perd sa contenance et puis le chaos reprend soudain.  
Les centaures jusque là impartiaux, se ruent sur les mangemorts et le fracas de leurs sabots sur le sol est assourdissant.  
Dans le ciel, les sombrals, les hippogriffes et d'autres créatures ailées poussent de sinistres hennissements et plongent vers les mangemorts et donnent des coups de sabots et de griffes sans distinction.  
Les Aurors hurlent aux sorciers de battre en retraite dans le Hall.  
Je suis le mouvement en traînant ma jambe douloureuse.  
La Grande Porte est scellée et les Professeurs s'affairent à lancer des sorts complexes de protection en cascade. Tout le monde a conscience qu'ils ne tiendront pas, mais ils donnent de précieuses minutes le temps de se réorganiser.

Les plus jeunes des sorciers et les blessés légers grimpent dans les escaliers mouvants vers les étages de Poudlard.  
Je me précipite dans la Grande Salle afin d'aider au mieux à l'infirmerie de fortune, mais l'heure n'est plus aux soins.  
Les blessés graves cloués aux lits ne peuvent être déplacés, ceux qui peuvent se lever et se défendre le font difficilement.  
Les médicomages ont basculé les tables restantes pour protéger les soignés. Tous ont sortis leurs baguettes et s'apprêtent à combattre à leur tour.  
Demelza m'invite à les rejoindre derrière leurs barricades. Elle me tend la baguette d'un sorcier n'ayant pas survécu à ses blessures et je sais que c'est la fin.  
La baguette crépite entre mes doigts, elle refuse son nouveau propriétaire mais je la saisis fermement. Elle fera l'affaire le temps de cet assaut final.

Dans le Hall, la Grande Porte n'a pas tenu longtemps. Les grands battants sont violemment sortis de leurs gonds et les mangemorts et le Seigneur entrent dans l'école avec fracas en lançant à tout va des sorts puissants. Ils parcourent rapidement le couloir et s'engouffrent dans la Grande Salle.

Les Aurors se dressent comme un dernier rempart et se battent avec acharnement. Quelques mangemorts tombent les après les autres mais ils restent encore nombreux à combattre. Les élèves se sont collés contre les murs, laissant les sorciers les plus expérimentés mener les combats. Il serait trop imprudent de lancer des sorts maladroits et risquer des tirs croisés.  
Accroché à ma baguette récalcitrante, mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Un sort prêt sur les lèvres, je me prépare à me défendre – et à mourir cette nuit.  
Les combats violents se concentrent au milieu de la grande pièce et le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble danser aux prises avec trois Aurors qui n'en démordent pas, se battent et se relaient avec panache.

Plus loin, Lupin et Tonks s'acharnent dans un combat contre un mangemort. Ils esquivent, contrent, renvoient des sorts, s'entraident et finissent par remporter le combat, ensemble.  
Le rire hystérique de Bellatrix monte à l'autre bout de la salle, mais difficile de percevoir contre qui elle se bat. Puis une chevelure rousse, la mère Weasley, intervient et se joint au combat. J'écarquille les yeux quand je vois le corps de ma tante tomber enfin au sol et ne plus se relever.  
Un poids s'enlève de ma poitrine et le soulagement partiel se répand dans ma jambe.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres hurle de colère à la mort de Bellatrix et je pressens que sa vengeance sera terrible.  
Je ressers ma prise sur la baguette qui tressaute dans ma main mais soudain Harry apparaît au milieu de la salle.  
Il est là, vivant au milieu du chaos, aussi échevelé qu'à son habitude, et je pourrais en pleurer si l'information montait correctement jusqu'à mon cerveau.  
Les murmures et l'émotion se répandent dans la foule.  
_Harry est vivant !_  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est aussi surpris que les survivants mais Harry le tient fermement en joue avec sa baguette.

\- Que personne n'essaye de m'aider ! Il faut que ce soit moi !

Ils se jaugent et se tiennent à distance en marchant lentement en cercle.  
Le silence est lourd mais je n'entends que des bribes de ce qu'il se dit, une seule pensée tambourine à mes oreilles : il est vivant.  
Il est vivant, par Salazar !

Harry s'adresse au Seigneur comme s'il était face à un simple sorcier.  
Il ne sourcille pas face au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.  
Il prend le temps de s'expliquer au cœur d'une bataille décisive.  
Les autres semblent tous suspendus à ses mots et à l'attente interminable.  
Alors je calme mon cœur qui saute bruyamment dans ma poitrine et j'essaie de comprendre ce qui se joue. J'entends Harry évoquer Dumbledore, sa mort soigneusement choisie et orchestrée, Severus Rogue qui n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait, qui vient d'être tué mais qui était dans le camp de Dumbledore. Mes entrailles se serrent, j'aurais besoin de plus de temps pour tout assimiler, et soudain j'entends mon prénom dans sa bouche.

\- ... parce que le véritable maître de la baguette de sureau était Drago Malefoy !

J'écarquille les yeux, je n'ai rien suivi, j'ignore ce qu'il raconte, mais il brandit sa - _ma_ \- baguette d'aubépine, sourit et la serre avec affection.  
Et soudain le Seigneur lance un Avada Kedavra qui percute le sort silencieux de Harry. Je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir peur, de craindre pour sa vie, d'être impressionné par son niveau en sortilège informulé.  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'effondre à terre et Harry est vivant.

Le silence s'étire le temps d'un battement de cœur, puis un deuxième et puis le tumulte éclate.  
Des cris de joie, des acclamations, des rugissements de la foule, les survivants se précipitent vers Harry.  
Weasley et Granger sont les premiers à le serrer dans leurs bras, puis la famille Weasley, et Longdubat, et l'ensemble des Gryffondors.  
Je sors de ma transe.  
Il est vivant - par Merlin ! - et le Seigneur est mort.

J'ai envie de laisser déborder mon soulagement et de courir serrer Harry dans mes bras.  
Je dépose la baguette qui n'est pas la mienne sur un brancard.  
Demelza, euphorique, me tape dans le dos avec un grand sourire.  
Autour de moi, les effusions de joie explosent.  
J'observe les embrassades de loin et je me sens soudain étranger à leur victoire.  
Avoir partagé un espoir, une bataille ne suffit pas.  
Je ne suis pas des leurs, je ne suis qu'une pièce étrangement rapportée.  
Mais pour le moment je m'en fiche, il est vivant et je suis soulagé.  
Harry est porté aux nues par les gryffondors et il joue le jeu même s'il a l'air franchement épuisé.  
Quand il croise enfin mon regard, il écarquille les yeux de surprise.  
Il essaie de se défaire des mains qui l'agrippent, fend la foule qui se resserre autour de lui.

Il est beau et impressionnant dans sa tenue de combat. Il ressemble à un sorcier guerrier bardé d'estafilades, ses boucles brunes collées de sueur, les joues rougies par l'effort.  
Il s'approche, l'air soudain vulnérable, les lèvres tremblantes et une lueur de soulagement dans le regard.  
Il me détaille de pied en cape, s'attarde sur la canne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

On n'a jamais vraiment su se parler alors les mots sérieux meurent sur mes lèvres. Je hausse les épaules.

\- Tu croyais peut-être que j'allais me laisser rouiller dans cette bicoque aux coquillages ?

Un sourire maladroit grandit sur ses lèvres alors que ma répartie est creuse.

J'ai pourtant mille choses à lui dire, mes doigts à enlacer aux siens, ses lèvres à redécouvrir, des baisers à ponctuer sur sa peau, mais l'Auror Kingsley l'intercepte soudain pour le féliciter, puis c'est au tour du professeur McGonagall, puis d'autres, encore et encore.

Pendant ces échanges usants, son regard revient régulièrement s'accrocher à moi, il secoue la tête et esquisse des grimaces comme pour s'excuser.  
J'hésite à aller le sauver de cette marée humaine, mais entre deux sollicitations, il fait quelques pas vers moi. Il passe une main dans sa tignasse, remet ses fichues lunettes en place.

\- Désolé, c'est la folie. On se reparle plus tard, juste nous deux, plus tranquillement ?

Un léger pincement me serre le cœur - _je ne suis pas des leurs_ \- mais le soulagement et mon affection prennent toute la place dans mon cœur.

\- Va satisfaire tes groupies Potter !

Il lève les yeux au ciel, mais ne peut s'empêcher de rire.  
Il se mord la lèvre, fait un signe aux gryffondors qui scandent son prénom en chœur.  
Il tend la main pour effleurer la mienne.

\- Ne disparais pas sans rien dire Drago. S'il te plaît.  
\- Je reste dans les parages...  
\- Promis ?

Je hoche la tête et il semble soulagé. _Bien_.  
Ses grands yeux verts me lâchent difficilement mais des mains viennent le saisir, l'accaparent. La foule s'en empare, comme le symbole de la victoire et finit par le happer loin de moi.

Et puis j'aperçois Mère qui se faufile parmi la foule des survivants. Elle m'enlace brusquement en sanglotant et me murmure _Pardon, pardon, pardon..._  
Malgré le ressentiment, je la serre contre moi.  
Nous délaissons le vacarme de la Grande Salle en liesse pour nous réfugier plus loin et savourer d'être enfin sortis de ces Ténèbres.


	19. Partie 19

Harry.

La foule qui se presse dans le parc de Poudlard est immense.  
Les sorciers et les sorcières sont venus des quatre coins de l’Angleterre pour célébrer la victoire et honorer la mémoire de celles et ceux qui ont donné leur vie dans la Bataille Finale.

Les noms des sorciers morts au combat et pendant la Résistance sont égrainés dans un silence respectueux ponctués de quelques sanglots.  
Après les hommages, Minerva McGonagall me fait signe pour venir partager quelques mots sur l’estrade. Je la rejoins, un peu maladroit, pas tout à fait sûr d'être légitime mais elle tend la baguette sous ma gorge pour amplifier le volume de ma voix et m’encourage d’un signe de tête bienveillant.

Je récite alors le discours que j’ai préparé.  
J’évoque les élèves qui ont montré du courage sur le champ de bataille, l'union des maisons chère à Dumbledore, les petites mains de l'ombre, la Résistance, ceux qui ont changé de camp malgré les risques au cœur des ténèbres et j’honore la mémoire de Severus Rogue qui a été absous après la récolte de ses souvenirs et de son ultime sacrifice.

A la fin du discours, ma bouche est sèche et ma gorge serrée.  
Je chasse la culpabilité et le souvenir des sorciers morts à cause de moi. Je m'efforce de respirer dans ce silence redoutable. Minerva me remercie, les yeux humides puis doucement, une à une, les baguettes se lèvent au-dessus de nos têtes, scintillent, l’air vibre d'une magie puissante qui ondule et je me sens rechargé et confiant en l’avenir.

Dans le lac, les sirènes entonnent un chant profondément triste qui clôt la cérémonie. Tandis que les têtes se tournent pour se laisser happer par l'air mélancolique, je scrute la foule à la recherche d'une silhouette bien précise. Je le repère enfin avec ses cheveux presque blancs fouettés par le vent, et des papillons me chatouillent le ventre.

Quand le chant des sirènes prend fin, des applaudissements et des cris de joie retentissent dans le parc. Les rangs de chaises disparaissent magiquement, l'estrade se replie sur elle-même. Les amis et mes anciens camarades viennent me féliciter, me tapent dans le dos. D'autres sorciers que je ne connais pas me serrent la main, me remercient chaleureusement.  
J’essaie de m’extirper de ces bras qui se tendent pour retrouver la silhouette de Drago, mais la foule est encore pressante. Je renvoie des sourires, accueille les gestes de gratitude. Puis petit à petit, la foule se disperse à l’extérieur du Parc et les sorciers transplanent par petits groupes.

Remus vient à ma rencontre, ému, me serre dans ses bras, me félicite pour mon discours.

\- Message de tu-sais-qui : il t'attendra le temps qu'il faudra à Près-au-Lard.

Il sourit malicieusement et me fait un clin d'œil complice.  
Je prends congés de Ron et Hermione, tapote l'épaule de Neville et presse le pas vers le village sorcier. Sur le chemin, je ne suis pas seul, d'autres sorciers ont décidé de célébrer la fin de la guerre autour d'un dernier verre.

J’ai attendu ce moment de longues semaines. Tout s’est enchainé si vite après la Bataille de Poudlard qu'on ne s’est pas revus. Il a pourtant tenu sa promesse, il n’a pas fui loin de l'Angleterre et de ses fantômes.  
L’impatience me grignote le ventre. _Et si j’avais tout fantasmé ?_

_***_

Dans l'allée principale de Près-au-Lard, je cherche Drago à travers les vitres sales des cafés. Je le retrouve dans le moins fréquenté, tout au bout de la rue.  
Je m’y engouffre le cœur battant, mais prends le temps de répondre au tenancier qui me remercie chaleureusement d'avoir choisi son établissement. _Choisissez ce que vous vous voulez, c’est pour la maison !_  
Drago s'est réfugié dans une alcôve au fond du café, il relève la tête à mon approche.  
Je m’installe face à lui comme si on n'avait jamais été ennemis, comme si nous nous étions quittés la veille.

Il a meilleure mine que cloué au fond de son lit.  
La robe de cérémonie noire et cintrée lui donne une prestance magnétique.  
Il a attaché ses cheveux dans un court catogan et quelques mèches encore trop courtes tombent devant ses yeux.  
Ses grandes mains fines entourent sa tasse de thé fumante.  
Je déglutis, un peu impressionné. Je me sens mal assorti et dépenaillé face à lui. S'il semblait vulnérable dans sa chemise de nuit trop grande, je le trouve aujourd'hui terriblement séduisant.

J'ai imaginé et rejoué nos retrouvailles mille fois dans ma tête, mais devant lui le trac chasse soudain toute audace. J'ai les mains moites d'un adolescent maladroit, alors je les garde sous la table un peu tremblantes, _et si je m’étais fait des films ?_

\- C'était un bel hommage, dit-il relevant un sourcil.

Son ton narquois m’avait manqué, sa voix un peu rauque m’avait manqué.  
J’ai envie de tendre la main et venir la poser contre la sienne, mais je m’abstiens.

\- Te moque pas !

Il sourit plus franchement.

\- Je suis sérieux, c’était un beau discours. Je ne savais pas que tu écrivais aussi bien.  
\- Et bien, figure-toi que tu ne sais pas tout de moi, tu me connais à peine après tout...

Il fait une moue l'air de dire qu'il me connait bien plus que je ne l'imagine, et je ne le contredis pas sur ce point.

\- A vrai dire ce n'était pas tout à fait le discours que j’avais préparé, j'ai un peu improvisé sur la fin...

Il hausse les sourcils, peut-être impressionné.

\- C'est ta marque de fabrique d'improviser, non ?

Je retiens un rire face à sa remarque franche.

\- J'avoue que l'Histoire sorcière réécrira sûrement à sa sauce mes multiples improvisations au fil des ans !

Le tavernier vient déposer mon chocolat chaud devant moi et je le remercie à nouveau.  
Je porte la tasse à mes lèvres et apprécie la saveur du chocolat qui me détend un peu.

\- Je reconnais que tu es plein de surprises Potter.

Drago me détaille avec un regard intense qui me ferait presque rougir. _Par Merlin !_  
Il baisse les yeux dans sa propre tasse et se racle la gorge.

  
\- Tu as failli briser ta promesse.

Je repose doucement ma tasse sur la table.

\- Toi aussi. Tu devais rester à l'abri...

Il renifle.

\- J’ai bien failli te détester sur ce champ de bataille. Tu n'étais pas seul, tu sais...

Son regard me fuit, s'attarde sur des détails insignifiants de la petite table.  
Je ne peux pas imaginer ce qu’il a pu ressentir pendant cette Bataille. Le terrible récit de Ron et Hermione a suffi pour me culpabiliser le reste de ma vie. Je sais que rien ne pourra apaiser ce que j'ai fait.  
Je cherche mes mots, mais c’est difficile à expliquer.

\- J'ai cru que ça faisait partie de ma destinée, qu'il fallait que j'accepte la mort pour vous sauver tous. J'étais prêt à me sacrifier, oui, et j’ai cru pendant un instant que ça valait le coup, et puis… il y avait des choses qui me retenaient ici…

Je lève les yeux de ma tasse et j’insiste en essayant d'accrocher son regard.

\- Des choses étranges mais importantes que j’ai envie de comprendre, d’apprendre à découvrir…

J’espère qu’il comprend mon message, mais il fait ce qu’il a toujours fait, il détourne le sujet et botte en touche.

\- Sans parler, que t’aurais manqué à plein de monde ! Ils t’auraient organisé des funérailles nationales dégoulinantes de guimauve, pas sûr que j’aurai pu supporter ce supplice…

Il me fait rire.  
Et cette sensation au creux de mon ventre m’avait manqué aussi.  
Il m'observe et se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rire avec moi. Puis il redevient soudain sérieux.

\- Merci pour ton témoignage.

Je n’ai pas envie de parler des procès, de l’après-Guerre, des jugements, des condamnations. J’ai envie d’ouvrir une parenthèse avec lui et d’y rester pour un temps.

\- C’était accessoire, tes actes parlent d'eux-mêmes, il y avait des témoins en pagaille… même si ça ne suffira pas à régler ma dette.

Il lève brusquement la tête.

\- Quelle dette ?

Je grimace.

\- Tu m’as sauvé la vie Drago. Et c’est ta baguette qui m’a permis de Le vaincre.

\- Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle serait aussi importante pour toi…

Je porte la main à ma cuisse pour sortir sa baguette de son étui et la pose délicatement entre nous.

\- Elle l'est. Et je te la rends aujourd’hui. Si tu l’acceptes…

Il l’observe un moment en silence, tend la main pour la caresser puis retire ses doigts.

\- Tu ne peux pas me la rendre comme ça. Tu ne sais sans doute pas ce que signifie la magie ancienne, mais je te l’ai cédé, je ne peux pas la reprendre.

\- Je sais ce que ton geste signifie, Remus me l’a expliqué.

 _Oh_. Il reste sans voix quelques instants, les yeux fixés sur la baguette d'aubépine.

\- Alors tu savais ?

Je hoche la tête et me racle la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

\- Je m'y suis accroché - littéralement - de tout mon cœur. Et je veux te la rendre aujourd’hui, te retourner cet acte... de foi.

Il pince les lèvres, reprend une gorgée de thé tout en évitant mon regard.

\- Garde-la. Tu sais, je t’ai peut-être sauvé la vie au Manoir, mais tu as sauvé la mienne. Si j’étais resté là bas, ou s’ils m’avaient envoyé à Azkaban, je pense pas que…

Cette fois, je ne me retiens pas. Je tends la main pour prendre la sienne et je la serre doucement.

\- Mais tu es là, et je suis là… On est quittes alors.

J’enlace mes doigts aux siens pour retrouver la sensation qui me manquait tant.  
Ses yeux gris s'attardent sur nos mains enlacées puis osent enfin me regarder.

\- Entendu, on est quittes Potter.

Son pouce me caresse doucement le dessus de la main. Le silence est doux et réconfortant dans l’alcôve du café. _Est-il possible de suspendre ce temps précieux juste encore un peu ?_

\- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Tu dois crouler sous les demandes de biographes, les contrats d’attrapeurs et les demandes en mariage de tes groupies…

Sa grimace me fait rire.

\- C’est un peu ça et je t’avoue que c’est épuisant…

Je fais la moue et pose ma tête sur mon poing, soudain fatigué par ce retour à la réalité. Je laisse filer les secondes, presse mes doigts contre les siens pour ressentir leur douceur et cette sensation folle d’avoir la main de Drago Malefoy dans la mienne.

\- Je crois que je vais prendre des vacances, de vraies vacances, sans être sur mes gardes constamment, sans qu’on essaye de me tuer ou qu’une nouvelle menace me tombe sur le coin du nez…

Je souris à l’idée d’un repos bien mérité.  
Au même moment, la cloche du café tinte, Drago se redresse et réfugie sa main sous la table.  
Je jette un œil derrière moi, un groupe de sorciers passent le pas de la porte et s’installent à une table du café un peu plus loin.  
Je me retourne et interroge Drago du regard.

\- Des gens pourraient nous voir Harry.  
\- Et ? Tu veux qu’on y aille ?  
\- Non c’est pas ça, c’est juste…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de riposter, je me lève, abandonne nos deux tasses sur la table.

\- Viens, sortons…

J’enfile ma cape, fait un signe de tête convenu aux gens qui me reconnaissent et me hèlent dans le café, remercie à nouveau le tenancier.

Drago me rejoint et nous remontons lentement la rue principale de Près-au-Lard.

\- Je pourrais m’y habituer tu sais…

Il me regarde en coin en haussant un sourcil.

\- A ce que tu utilises enfin mon prénom.

Il lève exagérément les yeux au ciel et se mord la lèvre pour ne pas sourire.

\- Ça m’a échappé !

Je le détaille du coin de l’œil, il a changé depuis la Chaumière.  
Il est grand et beau avec sa cape flottant au vent et sa robe de sorcier parfaitement ajustée, définitivement à l'aise avec sa canne finement sculptée, les cheveux retenus par un ruban dans sa nuque, ses lèvres faussement pincées, tiraillées par les sourires qu'il retient.

J'ai envie de créer une bulle autour de nous pour ne pas laisser filer le temps et les non-dits, mais d’autres sorciers sont en balade, profitant de la fin de journée. Chaque sorcier et sorcière tient à me saluer, à me remercier, à prendre des clichés magiques ou signer des autographes… et je réponds à chacun poliment, même si je ne suis pas sûr de m’y habituer un jour. A chaque fois, Drago fait un pas de côté pour me laisser avec mes admirateurs et patiente à chaque entrevue.

Quand on repart sur l'artère principale du village, je lui jette un regard en coin. 

\- Tu dois trouver ça ridicule...

Il secoue la tête, bien trop sérieux.

\- Je les comprends. Leur soulagement, leur reconnaissance. Ils en ont besoin après... tout ça.

\- Pitié, ne fais pas ça Drago. Ne me mets pas sur un piédestal. Pas toi.

Il me donne un coup de coude et efface l'air sérieux de son visage.

\- T'inquiète, je sais que tu n'es qu'un vil imposteur qui improvise au jour le jour, je ne dirai rien.  
  
Il ne retient pas son rire cette fois, et bon sang qu'il est beau quand il laisse tomber son masque.  
Je reprends la conversation que j'ai commencé dans le café.

\- J’ai envie de respirer l’air de la mer, retourner dans les Cornouailles et en profiter vraiment cette fois, marcher dans le sable, manger des gaufres, ou des glaces à l’italienne, attendre que tout ça… se calme…

Je jette un regard en biais vers Drago qui m’écoute attentivement sans me couper.

\- Ça te dirait ?

Il s’immobilise brusquement, se tourne vers moi, raffermit sa prise sur sa canne, cligne des yeux plusieurs fois.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Tu me proposes de t’accompagner pendant tes vacances ?

J’ai le cœur qui tambourine et les mains moites au fond de mes poches.

\- Je peux louer deux belles chambres dans un cottage en bord de mer…  
\- Oh…

Je souris à sa réaction mais je persiste.

\- Imagine que tu ronfles Drago ou qu’on ne supporte pas vraiment ! Mais on pourrait y aller ensemble, et prendre le temps... de rattraper le temps… qu’est-ce que t’en dis ?

Je me mords la lèvre en attendant sa réponse.  
Je ne veux que ça, une parenthèse rien que pour nous, loin de tout.  
Et prendre le temps de le connaitre, de comprendre comment je suis passé à côté de cette facette de lui, apprivoiser mes sentiments, ce cœur qui tambourine plus fort à ses côtés que lorsque j'étais dans la Forêt Interdite.

\- Que ce soit clair, je ne ronfle pas Potter. Mais on ne peut pas…  
\- Tu as prévu des choses plus intéressantes dans les jours qui viennent ?

Drago jette un regard autour de nous.

\- Que vont dire les gens ?

Je secoue la tête en riant.

\- On s'en fiche !

Autour de nous, la rue principale s’est vidée de ses promeneurs, quelques sorciers discutent encore devant les échoppes.  
Je prends Drago par le coude et le mène dans une ruelle perpendiculaire.

\- Dis-moi que je n’ai pas rêvé Drago…  
\- Rêvé quoi ?  
\- Toi, moi, cette chose entre nous...

Il passe une main sur son visage et hausse les épaules.

\- Tu l’as dit toi-même, notre histoire ne rime à rien…  
\- Et ? C’est tout ? Depuis quand ça nous arrête ?

Il fait quelques pas vers un muret, pose sa canne et s'y adosse. Ses yeux me scrutent avec une tendresse qui me tord le ventre. Il semble hésiter. Botter en touche ou faire l'effort de ne pas laisser filer les mots sérieux qu'on n'a jamais su se dire ?

Il secoue la tête, décidé et murmure doucement.

\- Tu m’as manqué à un point que tu n’imagines même pas Harry…

Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite.  
Je fais un pas pour réduire la distance et l’interroge du regard.

\- Dis-le moi.

Il se mord la lèvre.

\- Quoi donc ? Que tu comptes à mes yeux. Que t'es important, que tu l'as toujours été. Que tu m'as sûrement sauvé la vie au Manoir avant même que je ne sauve la tienne.

Il grimace un peu en observant ma réaction, mais je souris pour l'encourager à continuer.

\- Qu'à la Chaumière, je ne voulais pas te laisser partir ce jour-là. Que c'est en pensant à toi que j'ai tenu tout ce temps. Que je ne sais pas quoi faire de tous ces sentiments qui ont grandi sans prévenir...

Il tend la main vers mon visage, dessine tendrement l'angle de ma mâchoire, s'attarde sur mon menton.  
Je ferme les yeux, rassuré par ses mots et ses caresses.  
Je prends sa main dans la mienne et la serre contre moi.

\- Je suis là et je les prends ces sentiments Drago, je prends tout.  
\- Tu sais bien que c'est pas raisonnable...  
\- On a survécu à une guerre, j’ai cru ne plus jamais te revoir… je me fiche d’être raisonnable.

Il se racle la gorge et détourne le regard.

\- Je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi, je ne veux pas t'encombrer de mon passé, de mes mauvais choix...  
\- Tu ne m'imposes rien Drago. Pour un Serpentard, tu n'es décidément pas très doué en déductions. C'est toi que j'aime, pas ton nom de famille ou ta réputation...

Il écarquille les yeux.  
Je grimace, ça m'a échappé alors j'enchaîne.

\- C'est toi que je veux à mes côtés, c'est toi que j'envie d'apprendre à connaitre, je me fiche du reste.  
\- Mais... pourquoi ?

Tout doit-il être toujours aussi explicite avec lui ?

\- Parce que tu caches bien ton jeu et que j'ai envie d'en découvrir plus. Parce que j'ai besoin que quelqu'un me garde les pieds sur terre sans m'idéaliser. Parce que j'aime que tu me surprennes chaque jour. Parce que je ne voulais pas non plus quitter la Chaumière ce jour-là et que j'ai compté les jours en espérant pouvoir te dire tout ça à voix haute. Parce que tu es plus fort et courageux que tu ne le crois. Parce que j'aime ce que je ressens quand tu es à mes côtés...

Drago me dévisage, soudain muet, les yeux brillants plantés au fond des miens.

\- Tu es dingue Potter, il murmure.

J'écarte une de ses mèches rebelles et la replace délicatement derrière son oreille.  
Il se pince les lèvres.

\- Et si nous deux, ça ne rimait vraiment à rien ? Et si tout _ça_ n'était dû qu'à la Guerre, à l'instinct de survie, au hasard qui nous a poussé l'un vers l'autre ?

Je fais un pas entre ses jambes, prends son visage en coupe et viens poser mon front contre le sien.  
J'ai envie de ponctuer sa peau de baisers pour le rassurer, pour tenir les inquiétudes à distance, mais j'entends et j'accepte ses doutes.

\- Viens avec moi dans les Cornouailles... laisse-nous une chance de vérifier que tout _ça_ est réel.

Tandis qu'il pose naturellement ses mains sur ma taille, j'affute mes arguments.

\- Et si je dois passer les prochaines semaines à te convaincre que tout _ça_ est réel, je le ferai, parole de Gryffondor ! Il y a mille raisons pour que tu viennes et je peux cette fois te les lister. Une par une, s'il le faut...

Je dégage ma main et la dresse entre nous pour compter théâtralement sur mes doigts.

\- 1/ Toi aussi tu mérites des vacances, le soleil te fera du bien, 2 / J'ai envie de marcher le long d'une plage avec toi, 3/ Je dois vérifier si Drago Malefoy ronfle ou non, 4/ Je...

Il secoue la tête en riant et emprisonne ma main dans la sienne.

\- Et si tu commençais par te taire pour enfin m'embrasser Potter ?

Je déglutis, tout _ça_ est réel, moi dans les bras de Drago Malefoy, ses lèvres à portée des miennes et son envie qui vibre au fond de ses yeux.

\- Tu es sûr ? On pourrait nous voir tu sais, dis-je en jetant un œil à la ruelle.

\- Oh bon sang Harry !

Il m'attire à lui et pose sur ma bouche un baiser rugueux, loin d'être tendre.  
C'est un baiser affamé, impatient, un baiser qui a attendu des semaines d'être donné, un baiser désespéré qui me tord le ventre, un baiser qui cherche à rendre nos confessions réelles.  
Mes mains se faufilent sous sa cape et je presse son corps contre moi pour chasser les doutes et les inquiétudes. Il m'embrasse avec acharnement et je le laisse volontiers approfondir le baiser, jouer avec ma langue, mordre ma lèvre.  
Je soupire de contentement.  
Plus jamais.  
Plus jamais je ne veux me passer de son goût, de son odeur, de ses mains agrippées à mes vêtements, de son souffle saccadé emprunt de désir et d'envies nouvelles.

Au bout d'une éternité peut-être, nos baisers s'apaisent, se font plus tendres.  
Il desserre son étreinte, se redresse et m'observe en silence comme s'il redécouvrait soudain mes traits.  
Ses lèvres tressaillent sous un sourire et il hoche doucement la tête. _D'accord._

\- Quoi donc ?

Il se penche sur mes lèvres et m'embrasse avec douceur cette fois comme pour sceller un pacte.  
 _D'accord, allons voir la mer, ensemble !_


	20. Epilogue

Drago.

Sur la terrasse du cottage, le vent s’engouffre dans ses boucles brunes et décoiffe ses cheveux encore un peu plus.

Harry essaie de les dompter en les aplatissant avec sa main, mais le geste est vain.

Et puis il y a plus urgent comme finir la gaufre à la chantilly entamée dans son assiette.

Il s'extasie, amusé, et s’exclame à chaque bouchée à quel point c’est délicieux.

Je le détaille par dessus mes lunettes de soleil et constate qu’il a pris un coup de soleil sur le nez. Loin d’être disgracieux, les couleurs du bronzage lui donnent un ton chaud tout à fait séduisant. A moins que ce ne soit ses yeux qui pétillent depuis notre arrivée dans les Cornouailles qui lui rajoute un soupçon de charme dont je ne me lasse pas.

La terrasse du cottage est déserte, quelques badauds se promènent sur le front de mer mais personne ne vient gâcher les vacances de l’Élu. Non pas que ça le dérangerait, il prend toujours le soin de répondre poliment, d’accepter une main à serrer ou des remerciements sincères. Sa patience m’impressionne, mais parfois la fatigue s’immisce sous ses traits rieurs et le calme de la petite station balnéaire m'apparait alors comme une parenthèse salutaire pour ces vacances improbables.

Je mesure mon privilège de pouvoir rester à ses côtés, de partager ses découvertes culinaires, ses extases constantes et ses silences pensifs. Et puis quand le silence s’étire un peu trop, je tends la main pour enlacer mes doigts aux siens, pour lui rappeler que je suis là, prêt à l’entendre s’il le faut, prêt à écouter tant qu’il le faudra. Mais il se contente de plonger son regard dans le mien et de sourire. Il presse mes doigts, se penche pour me voler un baiser et rougit encore de son geste audacieux.

Notre relation est balbutiante, étonnement évidente mais aussi toute nouvelle.  
Prendre le temps de s’apprivoiser nous fait du bien.  
Loin de Londres, loin des souvenirs de la Guerre et de la foule sorcière.

On avance un pas après l'autre, pour être certains que les sentiments qui grandissent en nous ne sont pas un simple traumatisme, un réflexe de survie d’après guerre.

Faire chambre séparée dans le cottage permet de garder nos cauchemars respectifs sous clef, même si chacun sait qu’on revient de loin et que nos bagages sont encore lourds à porter.

Dès la seconde nuit, il est pourtant venu se faufiler pour s'asseoir au bout de mon lit.  
J'ai tiré un pan des draps, comme une invitation et depuis l'habitude est restée : chaque soir on se parle, longuement, la tête posée sur l’oreiller.

Dans l’obscurité s’échangent les doutes, les regrets, les peurs, les envies, les rêves fous.

Dans la pénombre, il laisse toujours briller un Lumos, _j’ai envie de te voir_ , chuchote-t-il.

J’essaie alors de ne pas rougir sous son regard intense.

Parfois il tend la main, encore hésitant, prêt à demander la permission et dessine le contour de mon visage avec ses doigts.  
Il pose sa main partout sur moi comme pour s’assurer que je suis bien là.  
J’entrelace alors mes doigts aux siens et je les serre doucement.  
Les fantômes des gens qu’il a aimés et perdus, sont persistants, là entre nous, et je mesure l’ampleur de son inquiétude.

Aimer, c’est prendre le risque de perdre l’autre et d’en souffrir jour après jour.

Alors je m’approche et dépose des baisers sur ses paupières, sur son front, sur ses joues, autant de douceurs pour panser les plaies encore ouvertes.

Puis un sourire lui mange le visage et il brise la distance dans le lit pour venir s’enfouir entre mes bras, plonger son nez froid dans mon cou et rester longuement recroquevillé contre moi.

Mais sur la terrasse du cottage baignée d'un soleil doux, les fantômes se tiennent à distance.

Au bout d’un moment, la gaufre enfin achevée, Harry se lève et me tend la main.

\- Allons voir la mer !

Mais elle est là, partout, je lui dis, en tendant mon bras face à l’horizon au bleu infini.

Il grimace et s’éloigne de la terrasse.

\- Plus près !

Sur le front de mer, le chariot carillonnant d’un vendeur de glaces à l’italienne attire son attention et il change soudainement de cap.

Je le rejoins en m’appuyant sur ma canne, lève les yeux au ciel en souriant, et je l’entends râler.

\- Te moque pas Drago, tu en veux une ?

Je le rejoins et secoue la tête.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de sucre, tout ça !

Il hausse un sourcil, offusqué.

\- J’ai survécu à Voldemort, je survivrai au sucre !

J’éclate de rire devant sa mauvaise foi et son argument imparable.

Il fait la moue, me tire la langue tandis que ses yeux sont rieurs.

A quel moment j’ai mérité ça ?

Ces bonheurs simples partagés avec lui, son attention constante, son amour trop grand, ses envies nouvelles.

Son pardon, sa confiance, son soutien, ses sourires rien que pour moi.

Parfois je crains de n'être qu'un imposteur à ses côtés et qu'il finisse par s'en rendre compte un jour.

Puis il revient vers moi, fiche ses grands yeux verts dans les miens et me sourit amoureusement. 

Il tend la main pour chasser une mèche de cheveux qui s’agite devant mes yeux et la replace derrière mon oreille.

Ses lèvres s'accrochent tendrement aux miennes, effacent les doutes.

Il me prend par la main et dévale les quelques marches pour s’élancer sur la plage.

Je descends l'escalier plus prudemment avec ma jambe raide, fais quelques pas et grimace.  
Le sable s’immisce dans mes chaussures et la sensation est rapidement désagréable.

Harry a enlevé les siennes et remonté son pantalon sur ses mollets.

Il ressemble à un aventurier qui part explorer le ressac de la mer celtique.

Il y plonge le bout de ses orteils et rugit.

\- Mais elle est froide !

Il recule par bonds quand la vague menace le bas de son pantalon et y revient plus prudemment.  
Il a l’air d’un gamin qui découvre la mer pour la première fois.

Il éclate de rire et son rire se mêle au bruit des vagues, et je me dis que c’est un son dont je ne suis pas prêt de me lasser.

Je l’observe, planté dans le sable, et j’essaie de garder à distance les épreuves qui vont nous à attendre, les doutes qui s'immiscent et les blessures encore ouvertes.

Et puis je lui fais de grands signes.

\- Elle va fondre !

Il se retourne et me regarde en haussant les sourcils.

Je lui indique sa glace à l’italienne qu’il m’a fourré dans les mains avant d’aller courir à la découverte des vagues.

\- Elle est en train de fondre

Il revient vers moi, l’air faussement dépité, en marchant difficilement dans le sable, ses chaussures tenues d’une main et des coquillages trouvés sur la plage dans l’autre.

Les mains ainsi prises, il se penche vers moi et donne des coups de langue sur sa glace à la framboise, avec un regard mutin.

Son geste provocateur peu subtil me tord le ventre d’excitation.

Puis à force de galérer, il laisse tombe dans sa poche les coquillages qui font le bruit de trésors trouvés et soigneusement gardés.

Il se saisit de son cône pour le croquer plus correctement et il poursuit la balade sur la plage en marchant à mon rythme, le nez en l’air, s’extasiant du vol des goélands et de la forme des nuages qui filent dans le ciel.

Je l'observe du coin de l’œil avec fascination.

Comment ce grand gamin a-t-il pu avoir sur ses épaules le destin de tout le monde sorcier ?

Derrière ses silences, les fantômes et les décisions prises trop lourdes à porter prennent parfois toute la place.

Alors on se contente du bruit des vagues, du soleil sur nos peaux et des glaces à la framboise, parce qu’il l’a mérité, plus que quiconque.

Quand il termine sa glace, il se lèche les doigts un par un, laisse tomber ses chaussures au sol et repart affronter les vagues joueuses.

Il hurle de rire en découvrant qu’elle est toujours aussi froide, et je hausse les yeux au ciel devant son manège.

Je dépose ma canne dans le sable et m’assieds difficilement.

Je respire l’air marin et apprécie chaque seconde de notre étrange relation qui grandit à son rythme.

Il recule en riant avant d’y retourner malgré tout. Il jette des regards réguliers dans ma direction comme pour s’assurer que je suis toujours là, et je le suis, je n’ai aucune envie d’être ailleurs.

Quand il se lasse enfin, il me rejoint et s’assoit maladroitement entre mes jambes.

Il tasse le sable sous ses fesses, et vient caler son dos tout contre mon buste, l’air satisfait de son cocon.

Je passe mes bras autour de ses épaules et pose mon menton tout contre lui.

Il glisse ses doigts entre les miens, les serre doucement et les porte à ses lèvres pour les embrasser.

Peut-être que notre histoire ne rime à rien, mais elle nous ressemble et je ne souhaite en vivre aucune autre à ce jour.

Je dépose un baiser sur sa tempe et enfouis mon nez dans son cou. Je soupire de contentement. Il sent bon la framboise, l’iode, le soleil et le parfum de promesses d'un avenir plus paisible, et je crois bien que je pourrais m'y habituer.

THE END

***

  
_Voilà._

_Certain-es trouveront que ça se termine là où leur histoire commence, mais j'ai toujours préféré raconter les débuts de relation._   
_Je voulais raconter cette tranche de leur vie pendant cette Guerre depuis un moment, je suis contente d'avoir profité du Nanowrimo pour enfin l'écrire._

  
_Si vous aussi vous auriez aimé les suivre encore un peu plus longtemps, j’ai écrit quelques scènes bonus que je publierai dans les jours qui viennent. Il y aura des scènes mignonnes, du fluff pour compenser tout ce angst et un petit lemon, donc restez dans les parages si ça vous intéresse._

_Merci de m’avoir suivi à nouveau sur cette histoire, n’oubliez pas que je me nourris de vos petits mots ! :)_

_Si l’histoire vous a plu, n’hésitez pas à me le dire, à la partager et à la mettre dans vos listes de lecture pour propager du Darry._

_Si vous me découvrez par cette fic, j’ai une trilogie Drarry en stock qui pourrait vous plaire, je vous laisser jeter un œil à mon profil !_   
  
_Je vous dis à bientôt et vous remercie encore de votre soutien !_


	21. Bonus #1

Harry

_Sur une lande, quelque part dans les Highlands._

L'immense dragon libéré de Gringotts s’abreuve à présent dans un lac un peu plus loin de notre point de chute.

Le temps de s’assurer qu'aucun d'entre nous n’est gravement blessé, chacun reprend ses esprits.

Je constate en grimaçant les brûlures douloureuses qui s'étendent sur mes bras et les trous qui ont abimé mes vêtements. Les réflexes ont pourtant la vie dure, je me relève d'abord péniblement, les jambes engourdies, et je prononce une litanie de sorts complexes pour former un cercle de protection autour de nous.

Je pose à distance raisonnable la petite coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, l'Horcruxe à présent impossible à détruire sans cette fichue épée.

Hermione sort de son sac magique de nouveaux vêtements, des onguents et une petite tente qu’elle s’empresse d’installer d’un mouvement de baguette.

J’applique l’essence de dictame pour soulager mes plaies à vif et fait passer le pot à Ron, encore tout échevelé.

Tandis que je troque mes habits abimés contre ceux que me tend Hermione, il demande innocemment :

\- Vous croyez qu’ils vont se rendre compte de notre effraction ?

Hermione pince les lèvres, avant de laisser éclater un rire sonore dans le silence de la lande.

Son hilarité me contamine, la pression et la nervosité retombent soudain.

Quel plan d’évasion complètement dingue !

On rit de longues minutes allongés dans l’herbe fraiche, trop heureux d’être encore vivants et ensemble.

***

Quand la nuit dépose sa pénombre sur la lande et que les premières étoiles se mettent à scintiller au-dessus de nos têtes, Hermione démarre un petit feu protégé des regards pour tenir le froid à distance.

Elle fait bouillir dans une casserole quelques racines pour accompagner la viande séchée qu'elle a emportée. On se partage le repas en silence, puis la fatigue rend nos paupières plus lourdes.

Je me porte volontaire pour le premier quart de veille au coin du feu, pendant que Ron et Hermione se reposent sous la tente.

J’enroule une couverture autour de mes épaules et me cale contre le tronc approché près du feu. Je sens mes muscles endoloris se décrisper et la chaleur du feu me détendre. Quand ma tête se fait soudain lourde, je reprends mes esprits brusquement, un peu coupable de m'être assoupi aussi vite, mais rien ne menace.

Sur la lande, le silence et le vent dans les herbes sont apaisants. Le silence est seulement troublé par le bruit des insectes et d’une rivière non loin. Dans le ciel immense, la voûte céleste s’étend comme un tableau de maître au-dessus de ma tête.

Le succès et l’euphorie de notre mission sont retombés et je songe déjà à la suite, à la prochaine étape dans cette quête improbable aux Horcruxes. Un pas après l'autre dans le brouillard. Je grimace en pensant au temps que ça pourrait nous prendre de rester loin des autres pour leur propre sécurité.

Je fais tourner ma nouvelle baguette en aubépine entre mes doigts, elle m’a étrangement adoptée, elle m’écoute, me correspond comme si je la connaissais depuis toujours. Et puis elle est chaude au creux de ma main, réconfortante. Comme _sa_ main. J’essaie de chasser son souvenir, de ne pas penser à la signification profonde de ses gestes mais c’est loin d’être évident en manipulant sa baguette à longueur de journée.

Hermione passe une tête décoiffée dans l’ouverture de la tente, se saisit d’une couverture dans laquelle elle s’emmitoufle et vient s’asseoir près du feu. Elle l’attise un peu pour qu’il ne meurt pas et se cale confortablement contre une souche. Elle observe en silence le ciel immense puis murmure au bout d’un moment :

\- Il te manque ?

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite sa question.

\- Qui ça ?

Elle roule des yeux, mi-exaspérée, mi-amusée.

\- Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom. Et pas celui que tu crois !

Elle sourit devant mon incompréhension.

\- Celui auprès de qui t’as repris du poil de la bête ces dernières semaines. Celui qui t’arrache des sourires. Celui à qui tu penses peut-être maintenant…

Elle fait un signe de la tête vers la baguette d’aubépine qui tourne entre mes doigts et je maudis sa perspicacité.

Je secoue la tête.

\- C’est ridicule !

Elle penche la tête vers moi, une moue sur les lèvres.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tu ne trouves pas, que ça serait ridicule ?

Elle hausse les épaules sous sa couverture.

\- Il a beau être un crétin arrogant, il est plutôt joli garçon pour un mangemort repenti…

\- Mione !

Je manque de m’étrangler à sa réponse. Je sens mes oreilles prendre chaud et la chaleur s’étirer jusque sur mes joues.

Elle rit doucement.

\- Quoi ? Fais pas ton mijoré, j’ai des yeux, j’aime aussi les garçons, je peux confirmer qu’il est plutôt séduisant…

La chevelure rousse de Ron passe à son tour la tête dans l’ouverture de la tente.

\- On parle de moi ?

Hermione pouffe et je ne peux m’empêcher d’en rire.

\- Non !

Ron prend l’air offusqué et s’assoit tout contre Hermione. Elle lui tend la moitié de sa couverture qu’il accepte avec plaisir. Il tend les mains vers le feu et les frotte pour se réchauffer.

\- On parlait de l’Autre-Tu-Sais-Qui, lui glisse-t-elle en haussant les sourcils d’un air entendu.

\- Oh ! Alors on a le droit d’en parler maintenant ?

Hermione hausse les épaules, amusée, tandis que je suis effaré.

\- Me dites pas que vous en parlez dans mon dos...

Mon traitre de meilleur ami essaie de se défendre.

\- C’est pas notre faute, ça crève les yeux votre étrange alchimie et il n'y a que toi qui ne le vois pas, triple borgne !

Je les observe en plissant les yeux, serrés l’un contre l’autre en se partageant la couverture et des sourires complices.

– Et c’est vous deux qui me dites ça ? C’est vraiment l’hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

Hermione rougit et se cache sous un pan de la couverture. Ron la regarde amoureusement, lui sourit d’un air niais avant de revenir vers moi.

\- Ne détourne pas le sujet Harry ! Vous en êtes où alors ?

Je joue l’offusqué mais je suis soulagé de pouvoir leur en parler en tout franchise.

\- Comment ça on en est où ? On est en plein milieu d’une quête insensée qui risque de durer des mois, et puis c’est… lui et moi, je suis…

\- Un crétin obtus ? lance Ron.

\- Un handicapé des sentiments ? tente Hermione.

Je grimace, faussement consterné et leur balance quelques brindilles trouvées à mes pieds.

\- Vous savez, Harry _Potter_ , je leur explique en insistant sur le Potter comme le ferait Malefoy.

Ron ricane de ma mauvaise imitation et son rire fend le silence de la nuit avant qu'il redevienne sérieux.

\- Mais vous en avez discuté pendant vos longues sessions de tête-à-tête, ou vous étiez trop occupés à autre chose ?

Le sérieux ne dure jamais très longtemps avec Ron, et je m'étrangle, gêné de ce qu’ils ont pu s’imaginer.

\- Quoi ? Mais non Ron, enfin !

Il se tourne vers Hermione pour obtenir du soutien.

\- Quoi ? Il ne s’est rien passé derrière cette porte close, avec lui cloué au lit et toi en preux guérisseur ? Tellement de déception !

Hermione hausse exagérément les épaules et j’essaie maladroitement de me justifier.

\- Mais que vouliez-vous qu’il se passe ? Il était quasiment mort, on s'est toujours détestés pour mille raisons ridicules, et voilà qu’on s’embarque dans une quête dont je ne suis pas sûr…

Hermione me coupe en posant fermement sa main sur mon avant-bras.

\- … qu’on va mener à bien ! Une quête, qu’on va mener à bien Harry. Ensemble.

Ron acquiesce.

\- Justement, est-ce que c’est pas le moment propice pour se laisser une chance Harry ? Il n'a plus l'air de te détester tant que ça si tu veux mon avis. Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter de te trouver mille excuses…

Je gémis.

\- Mais c’est Malefoy…

\- Ah, on l’a enfin dit ! Un grand pas vient d’être franchi !

Ron lève exagérément ses grands bras au ciel et applaudit lentement des deux mains. J’essaie de le faire taire en lui lançant d’autres brindilles mais il revient à la charge.

\- Malefoy oui, qui a risqué sa vie pour nous sauver, qui a changé et j'en suis le premier surpris, Malefoy qui ne t’a pas tué là dedans pendant vos chastes tête-à-tête, Malefoy qui arrive à te faire rire et à te rendre heureux…

Je l’arrête.

\- J’ai toujours été heureux !

\- On est entre nous Harry, bas les masques, ça faisait longtemps qu’on ne t’avait pas vu si heureux, et sincèrement c’est agréable, ça fait du bien !

Je baisse le nez, je ne m’étais pas rendu compte que j’étais un livre ouvert pour mes meilleurs amis.

\- Rien que pour ça, je suis prêt à mettre de côté les rancœurs et lui laisser une chance Harry…

Je remonte la couverture sur les émotions que me submergent.

\- Je ne vous mérite pas !

Hermione lève les yeux au ciel face à mes atermoiements.

\- Du coup, tu vas lui dire, lui en parler ?

Je hausse les épaules de désarroi.

\- Lui dire quoi, quand ? On ne peut pas, on doit…

\- On va trouver une solution.

Hermione me sourit, elle semble aussi déterminée pour cette histoire improbable que pour notre quête des Horcruxes.

Après un silence doux et plein de promesses pour l’avenir, je me racle la gorge.

\- Il se peut que je l’aie embrassé.

Ron manque de s’étouffer et rugit.

\- Et tu nous dis ça que maintenant ?

Je me redresse, essaie de me défendre.

\- On était sur le départ, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, j’ai paniqué alors je l’ai embrassé…

Hermione glousse sous un pan de sa couverture.

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ?

Elle lève à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

\- Et lui, qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ?

\- Rien, il m’a embrassé en retour.

Hermione bat des mains, Ron siffle.

\- Notre Harry devient grand !

Leurs sourires et leurs réactions me rassurent, non pas que j’en doutais, mais ça reste Malefoy dont on parle.

Ron hausse ses sourcils.

\- C’était autre chose que les baisers de Cho ?

Je grimace.

\- Rien à voir !

Et nous rions tous les deux.

Hermione, curieuse, veut en savoir plus.

\- Et il a dit quelque chose, lui ?

J’arrête de rire et remue sur le sol devenu soudain inconfortable.

\- Il m’a fait promettre de rester vivant.

Les rires se taisent et les regards se font sérieux.

Hermione hoche la tête, donne un coup de coude à Ron, tend la main vers moi et sourit.

\- C’est notre plan ! On va survivre, tous les trois, ensemble ! Et tu pourras le retrouver et continuer votre histoire, promis.

Entouré de mes amis et de leur confiance à toute épreuve, mon cœur se regonfle.

A cet instant, les possibilités sont infinies, nichées dans cette immense nuit étoilée, et mon histoire avec Drago en fait décidément partie. Je caresse, songeur, la baguette en aubépine que j’ai toujours entre les doigts en pensant à nos retrouvailles, et je m'accroche à cette idée.

Et puis soudain, le ciel étoilé, l’odeur du feu de camp, la voix d’Hermione, tout s’éteint : une douleur indicible me fend le crâne en deux comme un coup de lame.

Voldemort est dans une fureur noire. Il est au courant pour le vol de la coupe à Gringotts !

Il passe en revue ses différentes caches qu’il pensait jusque là intouchables sans imaginer que je perçois tout de ses pensées. Tandis que la douleur me donne la nausée, Voldemort se concentre sur la dernière cache de son plan, celle qui nous manque, et je comprends enfin : elle est à Poudlard !

***

_Et hop, une petite bulle d'amitié pendant cette Guerre.  
_ _Je sais que vous aimez chaque scène où Ron est un vrai ami pour Harry et moi j'adore aussi l'écrire comme ça, donc autant se faire plaisir ! :)_   



	22. Bonus #2

Ce bonus comprend une scène de sexe explicite.  
Si vous souhaitez l'éviter, je l'indique entre [[ crochets ]] mais comme c'est la scène principale, autant patienter jusqu'au bonus suivant.  
Sinon, bonne lecture !

  
***

Drago

_Les Cornouailles, dans une suite d’hôtel, face à la mer._

J'entends les gonds de la porte grincer avant de percevoir les pas de Harry sur la moquette.

Il pense être discret en refermant doucement le battant de la chambre qui communique avec le reste de la suite du cottage et s'approche de la fenêtre. Toute la nuit, la pluie a battu les carreaux et l'accalmie prévue ne semble pas au rendez-vous ce matin.

Comme pour s'en assurer il tire un pan des lourds rideaux.

La luminosité chasse sans pitié les bribes de mon sommeil. Je sors la tête de sous la couette pour jeter un œil au réveil et découvre une heure bien trop matinale.

\- Il est super tôt Harry...

Dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, je l'entends marmonner.

\- Avec ce déluge impossible d'aller visiter les ruines du château qu'on nous a conseillé hier...

Je me réfugie sous la couverture et m'enfouis sous le coussin pour me protéger de la clarté traitresse qui perce d'entre les rideaux.

\- Paresser dans le lit alors qu’il pleut des cordes dehors fait clairement partie du plaisir des vacances tu sais...

\- Mais les ruines…

\- Les ruines seront encore là demain, et après demain, et on y reviendra en vacances une autre fois si tu veux !

Je laisse émerger une tête mal réveillée de sous mon coussin pour croiser les sourcils haussés de Harry. Je ne réalise que trop tard à quoi ressemble ma promesse de futures vacances ensemble.

Je devine un sourire discret s'étirer sur ses lèvres puis il s'approche pour venir s'asseoir au bout de mon lit.

Ses jambes nues dépassent de son t-shirt informe.

\- Tu vas attraper la mort comme ça !

Harry défait les draps que j'avais soigneusement coincés la veille et se faufile sous la couette par le bas.  
Je glapis et me recroqueville quand ses orteils glacés frôlent mes mollets alors il se redresse en riant, s’assoit en tailleur à distance respectable et se frotte les pieds pour les réchauffer. Il se penche maladroitement vers le coffre pour récupérer un plaid dont il s'enroule.

J'essaie de retrouver la sensation agréable des limbes du sommeil en m'enfouissant dans la couette mais Harry a la bougeotte au bout du lit. Je m'étire alors longuement, remue ma jambe toujours un peu engourdie le matin, me frotte les yeux et défroisse mes cheveux en bataille avant de me redresser un peu.

Harry est silencieux, la tête posée sur ses genoux remontés contre lui, à écouter la pluie tambouriner contre la vitre. Son profil découpé dans la lueur matinale m'arrache un sourire. Il est beau de bon matin, tout emprunt de vulnérabilité et d'hésitations. Le découvrir le matin au réveil jour après jour dans cette suite partagée est un luxe dont je mesure pleinement le privilège.

\- Et si tu commandais le petit déjeuner au lieu de tourner en rond ?

Harry hausse les sourcils.

\- On ne descend pas ?

Avoir pris des habitudes de vie avec lui au bout d'à peine quelques jours me chatouille le ventre. Il est touchant enroulé dans son plaid et je n'ai pas envie de quitter les Cornouailles de sitôt.

\- C’est franchement un temps à profiter du room service et de commander un brunch !

\- Un _brunch_?

\- Tu ne connais pas ?

Harry secoue la tête et plisse les yeux, prêt à se défendre face à une de mes piques mais je trouve surtout ce manque dans son éducation alarmant. Je soupire exagérément.

\- Quels avantages y a-t-il à être l'Élu si tu n'as jamais profité d'un _brunch_?

Il grimace en s'enfouissant sous le plaid.

\- Va récupérer la carte du restaurant dans le salon.

Harry se saisit de sa baguette et deux secondes plus tard le menu se faufile sous la porte de la chambre et se retrouve dans sa main sans qu'il ait même eu à formuler verbalement un _Accio_.

Je tais mon admiration sur son aisance magique dont il n'a même pas conscience et me cale dans les coussins.

\- Maintenant choisis tout ce qui te fait envie...

Harry se penche sur la carte et hausse un sourcil.

\- Pas _tout_ quand même ?

\- Si, tout ce qui te fait plaisir ! Et passe commande au service d'étage.

Harry se mord la lèvre en parcourant la carte des mets, puis attire à lui le vieux combiné magique. Une voix répond rapidement et Harry récite sa commande.

Puis il fait l'effort de sortir de sous les draps pour aller reposer le combiné et la carte sur la table de nuit. Il va vérifier si la pluie tombe toujours en trombes et revient se lové comme un chat au pied de mon lit.

Rapidement, le room service toque à la porte de la suite, Harry saute sur ses jambes et réalise sa tenue peu convenable. Il jette un regard alentour et pique sans vergogne une de mes robes de chambre en satin et serre négligemment la ceinture autour de sa taille. Je me redresse un peu pour l'observer dans cette tenue improbable et il me répond avec un clin d’œil aguicheur.  
Tandis que je rougis un peu dans la pénombre de la chambre, il passe dans le salon de la suite et referme prudemment la porte de ma chambre. S'il veut éviter les ragots, la robe de satin aux couleurs de Serpentard n'est pas des plus discrètes, même si je l'imagine déjà lever les yeux au ciel et dire qu'il s'en fiche.

Le groom fait rouler le chariot du brunch dans le salon d’à-côté.

\- L'hôtel est navré de ce mauvais temps pendant le séjour d’Harry Potter. Il espère que vous ne lui en tiendrez pas rigueur…

J'entends le rire de Harry, je l’imagine passer une main dans sa tignasse dans un geste séduisant dont il n'a pas conscience, _pas de souci, le charme de l’Angleterre !_

\- Si Monsieur Potter a besoin de quoi que ce soit, qu’il fasse signe. Que ce soit pour le service ou le reste, je me ferai un plaisir d'être à son _entière_ disposition…

La porte de la suite se referme et Harry repousse la porte de la chambre en faisant rouler le chariot jusqu'à mon lit.

\- C’est moi ou le groom flirtait avec toi ?

\- Quoi ? Pas du tout !

\- Si, il flirtait carrément…

Harry approche le chariot et remonte au bout du lit se réfugier sous son plaid.

Il se penche pour se servir une tasse de thé, pioche un scone.

\- Serais-tu jaloux, Drago Malefoy ?

Je me relève sur un coude.

\- Pff, pas du tout... Tu es le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, tu as bien le droit de te taper qui tu veux…

Harry plisse les yeux en souriant malicieusement.

\- Je suis bien d’accord…

Il tend la main pour prendre quelques grains de raisin qu’il laisse éclater un à un entre ses dents, puis il se penche vers moi et en porte un jusqu'à ma bouche.

\- Il avait un joli minois et de grands yeux bleus…

Je manque de m’étouffer en avalant de travers ce fichu grain de raisin.

\- Il aurait dû clairement dire qu’il était intéressé. Parfois trop de sous-entendus noient le poisson. On devrait juste se dire simplement quand on a envie de l’autre...

Je me redresse contre les coussins et inspecte sa moue mutine et ses yeux qui m'observent derrière sa tasse de thé.

\- Parfois, ça fait partie du jeu tu sais. De se tourner autour...

\- Mais, parfois, ce n’est pas assez clair...

Harry dépose sa tasse et repousse la couverture du pied pour venir s’asseoir tout contre mes jambes. Il glisse sa main sous le drap, la pose sur ma cuisse toujours un peu endolorie le matin. Il attire sans un mot le flacon d'huile qui soulage mes douleurs et masse les muscles à l'aide de grands gestes appliqués.

La première fois que Harry a posé ses mains sur ma jambe, nous étions affalés sur le canapé du salon de la suite, il voulait voir cette horrible cicatrice, la marque de notre improbable évasion. Il avait écarquillé les yeux devant sa longueur qui s'étend de ma hanche jusqu'au genou. Il avait fait courir un doigt sur ma peau. _Elle fait mal ?_ avait-il chuchoté.

J'avais secoué la tête, pris de court par la sensation agréable de sa caresse. _Juste un peu engourdie le matin et après l'effort..._ Il avait alors ramené mes jambes sur ses genoux et avait entrepris de la masser. Après la gêne d'être si vulnérable sous ses mains, j'ai accepté de recevoir ses soins, à mi-chemin entre la détente et le plaisir d'avoir les mains de Harry se balader sur moi.

Mais cette fois, ses mains s'attardent, remontent plus haut que les muscles de ma cuisse et se font exploratrices.

J'essaie de me redresser mais Harry nettoie sa main huileuse sur le drap, se penche et pose une main sur ma poitrine, puis continue de me tendre des bouts de fruits découpés.

Il prend une fraise du chariot qu’il enrobe de chantilly et l’apporte à mes lèvres.

\- C’est vrai que c'est agréable de prendre le petit dej' au lit. J’aurais peut-être dû proposer au charmant groom de me rejoindre dans ma chambre.

Harry se lèche les doigts pleins de chantilly et je grimace.

\- D’accord, il se peut que je sois jaloux.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne t’appartiens pas… On n'est même pas ensemble à ce que je sache...

Je me redresse entre les draps, tend la main vers son visage et fait courir mon pouce sur ses lèvres qui s'étirent en un sourire moqueur. Je me rapproche, hésitant entre une déclaration mielleuse et un geste pour le faire taire. Je pose finalement mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasse avec ferveur pour lui démontrer que, si effectivement nous n'avons pas abordé le statut de notre relation, je compte bien défendre ma chasse gardée.

Je pourrais me laisser porter par le désir qui pulse soudain dans mon bas-ventre mais Harry prend les choses en main et se met à déboutonner une à une les attaches de ma chemise. Quand il a terminé sa tâche, il me repousse doucement dans le lit et s'arrête un instant comme pour apprécier le spectacle.

[[

J'ai le souffle court. Même si nous ne sommes jamais allés plus loin que des baisers plus ou moins chastes et des discussions nocturnes à n’en plus finir, j'ai déjà joué cette scène mille fois dans ma tête.

Harry repousse les draps d’un coup de pied et vient s'allonger entre mes jambes. J'y ai pensé mille fois à ce moment, mais je n’avais pas imaginé que Harry prendrait l’initiative aussi tôt.

\- Tu n’as pas à faire ça…

\- Tu ne veux pas ?

\- Ce n’est pas ce que je dis. Je dis qu’on a le temps, que rien ne presse, on peut y aller doucement entre nous, on est même pas obligés d'aller jusque là si tu n'en as pas envie...

Mais Harry plonge son nez contre mon entrejambe.

\- J’aime ton odeur...

La chaleur s'étend soudain jusqu'à mes oreilles. Harry respire mon boxer et y dépose des baisers. Même à travers le tissu, son geste est beaucoup trop intime et je peine à respirer correctement.

Harry fait jouer l’élastique du boxer, mais ne se décide pas à l’enlever pour autant.

Il fait jouer ses doigts sur mon ventre et sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses, puis il revient à ce qui l'intéresse et descend la pièce de vêtement juste assez pour y déposer un coup de langue.

Il lève les yeux vers moi.

\- J'ai envie de toi, mais est-ce que tu veux que j’arrête ?

Je n'ai pas assez de souffle pour former des mots, autres que des râles de plaisir, alors je me contente de secouer la tête.

Harry joue à nouveau avec l’élastique pendant ce qu'il me semble être une éternité et quand il dégage enfin mon sexe, il se dresse, droit et gorgé d’envie.

Sa langue ressemble à une exploratrice, en quête de gémissements et de tressautements. Elle joue, teste, titille et bientôt les lèvres de Harry se posent à leur tour sur cette zone sensible.

Je me concentre fort pour ne pas jouir là tout de suite, rien qu'en pensant au fait que c'est Harry qui me prend tout entier dans sa bouche. Ses mouvements de va-et-vient sont délicieusement lents et je n'arrive pas à réfréner les gémissements impudiques qu'ils provoquent.

J'ose un regard vers lui qui s'affaire avec application et gourmandise.

Il lève les yeux vers moi, mais ses lunettes fichées de travers le gênent, alors il les enlève et les fait glisser sur la moquette sans arrêter ses gestes. Son regard sans obstacle de verre est encore plus intense. Il sourit de me voir arqué sous ses lèvres impitoyables et accélère le mouvement. S'il continue ainsi, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps.  
Je lui fais un geste maladroit qu'il comprend. Il abandonne mon sexe et remonte vers moi en picorant mes côtes de baisers. Il se débarrasse de son caleçon et de la robe de chambre et vient s'asseoir à califourchon.

Je me redresse péniblement et vient cueillir ses lèvres. Je suis à court de mots alors je l'embrasse pour lui faire comprendre que j'aime tout, absolument tout ce qu'il me fait.

Son sexe frôle le mien et Harry semble se rendre compte que la sensation de l’un contre l’autre est tout à fait délicieuse, alors il ondule maladroitement des hanches et bon sang, je pourrais mourir sous ses caresses.

Harry m'embrasse comme il ne m'a jamais embrassé, avec fougue et envie. Ses gémissements rejoignent les râles impudiques qui s'échappent de mes lèvres. C'est une mélodie d'extase dont je ne voudrais jamais me lasser.

Soudain, Harry me rallonge sur le lit et se penche vers le tiroir de la table de nuit, il en revient avec un préservatif emballé qu'il fait tourner entre ses doigts.

\- Est-ce que tu veux ?

Où sont passés les mots qui servent habituellement à faire des phrases ?

Je ne peux qu’écarquiller les yeux de surprise face à sa proposition sans détour et hocher lentement la tête pour lui confirmer mon envie.

Je me redresse, fais enfin passer le t-shirt de Harry par dessus sa tête et prends un temps pour observer son corps ainsi offert.

Je laisse mes mains parcourir ses côtes, son ventre, ses épaules... j'avais raison, il a gagné en masse musculaire cette année et en cicatrices aussi. J'aurais pu en soigner certaines, d’autres sont trop anciennes et laissent des séquelles sur son corps. Harry prend un air gêné sous cette observation franche de son corps, alors j'y dépose des baisers en lui répétant qu'il est beau. Il repousse les compliments en rougissant et je reviens l'embrasser pour lui montrer que j'ai envie de lui.

Il défait l’emballage avec des doigts qui tremblent un peu et pose une main chaude sur mon sexe, puis il déroule le préservatif avec précaution.

Il laisse sa main sur mon entrejambe et me saisit l'autre main. Il porte mes doigts à sa bouche et les suce longuement. Mon cœur tambourine à l’idée de ce que ça signifie mais Harry semble plus assuré que moi alors je le laisse me guider et placer mes doigts là où personne ne les a jamais posés. Je suis soudain impressionné par ce que je m'apprête à lui faire.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Harry se penche pour cueillir mes lèvres et hoche la tête.

\- Vas-y doucement…

Alors je commence des mouvements de cercles délicats pour le détendre, alors qu'il caresse lentement mes testicules lourdes sous mon sexe gonflé.

Je pourrais perdre pieds rien qu'à cause de ce que Harry est en train de me faire, mais je me concentre sur mes mouvements tout en m'évertuant à écouter sa respiration.

Quand j'ose enfin y faire pénétrer un doigt, juste un, Harry se resserre de surprise et je bredouille.

\- Pardon…

Harry sourit contre mes lèvres.

\- C’est nouveau comme sensation, mais ne t’arrête pas.

Alors je continue doucement à bouger mon doigt selon les réactions du corps de Harry, puis en rajoute un second quand il semble prêt. Tandis que je m'imagine me délecter encore et encore des sons ainsi retenus par Harry, celui-ci tend la main vers le flacon d'huile abandonné entre les draps. Il l'ouvre d'un geste maladroit et en verse dans sa main. Il se redresse, en applique entre ses fesses puis vient lubrifier lentement mon sexe dressé. Au bout d'un moment, il le positionne tout contre lui, s’y appuie et glisse doucement en gémissant.

J'essaie de retenir mon râle mais bon sang, l’effet me fait tourner la tête.

Harry prend le temps de s'habituer à la sensation, puis se met à rouler des hanches, à aller et venir au-dessus de moi. Qu'il est beau, par Salazar !

\- Est-ce que… tu aimes ?

J'essaie de rassembler mes esprits pour définir ce que je ressens, mais l'incroyable sensation que Harry provoque en bougeant son bassin n'aide pas mon cerveau qui n’est visiblement plus assez irrigué en sang depuis un moment.

Alors je lui saisis la main et entrelace ses doigts aux miens.

Harry sourit et se penche pour m'embrasser.

\- Moi, j’aime… te sentir en moi, c’est…

Il donne un coup de rein plus fort que les autres qui m'électrise.

\- … étourdissant…

J'aurais sans doute choisi le même mot, si j'arrivais encore à assembler deux pensées correctement. Je réponds à son baiser avec fougue pour aller au-delà des mots.

Quand il ralentit un peu la cadence, je passe une main autour de sa taille et le fait basculer d’un coup de hanche sous moi.

Je remonte ses jambes sur mes épaules, caresse le sexe de Harry injustement ignoré jusque-là, mais Harry râle, _encore Drago, plus fort..._

Alors je poursuis de lents et amples mouvements et Harry m’accompagne dans cette danse en poussant des gémissements qui sonnent comme une mélodie incroyable.

_Plus vite, Drago._

Je suis à bout de souffle et de force, sur le point de lâcher prise mais j'obéis et accélère mes assauts. Soudain les muscles de Harry se crispent et je le sens trembler sous mon corps. Je m'autorise à mon tour à lâcher prise et je m'abandonne à une jouissance délicieuse. Je retombe lourdement sur son corps moite et me décale pour ne pas l’écraser.

J'ai le souffle court et des étoiles derrière les paupières.

Harry remonte le drap sur nos fesses, passe une main dans mes cheveux en bataille et se penche pour m'embrasser sur le front.

]]

\- Tu as raison, c’est bien de paresser au lit les jours de pluie. On devrait faire ça plus souvent...

***

_Merci à ma beta-ninja de l'ombre pour la_ _relecture_ _et la_ _correction_ _de ce passage ! <3_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu...  
_

  
  
  
  
  



	23. Bonus #3

_31 juillet_

Drago.

Sur le pas de la porte, Harry marque une pause. Sa main frôle la mienne, ses doigts caressent ma paume.

\- Est-ce que Celui-Qui-A-Survécu-Deux-Fois aurait peur tout à coup ?

Harry garde le silence quelques secondes en fixant la porte puis se hausse vers moi pour déposer un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres.

\- Je réalise que tout le monde sera là, tu rencontres officiellement _toute_ ma famille.

Il baisse le nez, comme soudain intimidé.

Mon estomac fait un drôle de looping.  
Je les connais déjà tous, là dedans : Lupin, Tonks, Demelza, Andromeda, les Weasley et Granger, et même quelques autres gryffondors, mais c’est la première fois que Harry le présente si solennellement.

Ce n’est pas notre première sortie officielle, il n’y en aura d’ailleurs pas.  
Les gens se sont habitués à nous voir ensemble. Ses amis savent, c’est le principal.  
Tout le monde semblait d’ailleurs au courant dès notre retour des Cornouailles, les Gryffondors n’étant apparemment pas très doués pour rester discrets. 

_Secret de polichinelle_ , avait répliqué goguenard Ron Weasley en haussant les épaules, _vous êtes heureux ensemble, bon sang, à quel moment c’était sensé être un secret ?_

Et il a raison, la parenthèse en bord de mer nous a fait du bien.

Elle nous a permis d'avancer à notre rythme.  
Apprendre autre chose de l’autre que les piques et les remarques narquoises que l'on manie pourtant chacun à merveille.

A prendre le temps de se parler longuement la nuit, la tête sur l'oreiller, pour s'apprivoiser l'un l'autre.

Petit à petit, j'explore la palette de mes sentiments quand je me tiens à ses côtés.

La joie simple de le retrouver après plusieurs jours sans le voir.

Les tiraillements et la tristesse du dimanche soir quand je le quitte difficilement sur le pallier.

Et puis la jalousie, un peu, face aux groupies, filles et garçons, qui continuent de le convoiter.

La confiance qui grandit aussi quand il les ignore royalement et ne regarde moi et rien que moi.

La patience des baisers chastes, des rendez-vous romantiques auxquels il tient, les soirées où nos doigts s’effleurent sur la nappe de la table.

Le ravissement de le voir rire et laisser derrière lui les cauchemars et les noirceurs de la guerre.

Le plaisir de voir au fond de ses yeux son envie d’aller plus loin et de sentir ses mains jouer les aventurières maladroites partout sur mon corps.

Le soulagement délicieux, enfin, de me sentir entier à ses côtés quelque soit le moment.

Sur le pas de la porte, le trac soudain rejoint cette palette d'émotions mais Harry ne me laisse pas le temps de le digérer et toque enfin d’un air décidé.

\- J’ai hâte que tu rencontres mon filleul.

Ses yeux pétillent et je mesure à présent l’importance de cette rencontre.

Soudain, c’est moi qui ai un peu peur.

Tonks ouvre la porte en grand et son enthousiasme est débordant.

Elle a pour l’occasion des cheveux d’un rose pâle et nous serre chacun dans ses bras comme si elle était surprise de nous voir débarquer alors qu’on vient pourtant pour célébrer l'anniversaire de Harry.

Elle nous invite à entrer et Harry, trop heureux de ses retrouvailles, l'embrasse sur la joue puis se faufile directement dans le jardin m'abandonnant lâchement dans le vestibule. Demelza est là évidemment, une main posée dans le dos de Tonks. Elle me salue poliment et je leur tends maladroitement les fleurs qui m'encombrent. Tonks me remercie du geste et tandis qu'elle s'empresse de les mettre dans un vase, Demelza décapsule et me tend une bièrraubeurre avec un sourire crispé. La tension ne disparaitra jamais complètement entre nous mais on ne ménage pas nos efforts pour maintenir une entente cordiale. Elle m'entraine d'un signe de tête dans le jardin où tout monde s’est réuni.

Harry a retrouvé Granger et Weasley et ceux-ci m'accueillent avec une accolade amicale, à croire qu'ils m'ont rapidement accepté dans cet étrange tableau.

Dans le jardin, de larges tonnelles enchantées sont suspendues dans les airs et protègent du soleil estival. Les quelques invités sont dispersés par grappes autour de petites tables rondes ou installés dans des fauteuils disposés sous un grand chêne.

Molly Weasley se lève à notre rencontre et nous prend longuement dans ses bras à tour de rôle. L'embrassade menace de me couper le souffle mais elle semble sincèrement heureuse de nous voir. 

Plus loin, je reconnais Neville et Luna et d'autres gryffondors, Arthur Weasley discute avec Andromeda, Bill et Fleur sont penchés autour d'un banc. Fleur relève la tête quand elle remarque notre arrivée et me salue avec un grand sourire. Bill et Lupin se redressent à leur tour et leurs mines balafrées rayonnent. Je devine dans les bras de Lupin un minuscule être aux étranges boucles bleues.

Harry salue d'un geste rapide les adultes et concentre rapidement son attention sur le bébé.

Lupin, ravi de passer le relais, le dépose dans ses bras et vient me saluer plus convenablement.

Il me serre la main avec bonne humeur, récupère une bièreaubeurre sur la grande table et tient à prendre de mes nouvelles.

Je pourrais botter en touche, esquiver la conversation avec une réponse rapide mais Remus Lupin a cette capacité de rendre spéciale chaque personne qu'il rencontre. Il ne se contente pas de discussions superficielles, il prend toujours le temps de s'intéresser sincèrement à l'autre. Alors je lui raconte les programmes d'études de médicomage que j'ai repéré et que j'aimerais pouvoir suivre, les douleurs chroniques de ma jambe et les onguents que je teste régulièrement, l'ambiance au Manoir où Mère est assignée... Parfois mal à l'aise, j’essaie encore de m’excuser pour les actes de ma famille et pour les horreurs du passé qui me colle aux basques, mais Lupin balaie toujours d'un revers de main mes excuses creuses. On ne choisit pas la famille dans laquelle on nait, me répète-t-il patiemment chaque fois. Et aujourd’hui encore, il pose sa main sur mon épaule et fait un signe de tête vers les invités.

\- On est là si tu as besoin de nous, tu fais partie de la famille Drago, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

J’ai une boule douloureuse dans la gorge et je fais un effort difficile pour calmer les larmes qui poussent sous le coup de l’émotion. Alors je me contente de lui sourire et de hocher la tête poliment.

Mais l’effort devient insurmontable quand Harry s’approche, son filleul dans les bras. Le petit aux boucles bleues a de grands yeux noirs qui observent le monde, curieux. Il tend ses mains minuscules pour saisir les mèches folles de Harry et celui-ci rit devant l’effort. Le spectacle me tire un sourire attendri que je peux pas réfréner.

\- Regarde Teddy, c’est Tonton Drago !

Je sens mes joues chauffées et les mots me manquer, mon cœur tambourine soudain contre mes tempes.

Les grands yeux du petit se tournent vers moi et me dévisagent, intrigué.

Alors je tends la main doucement vers lui et il s’accroche à mon doigt bien décidé à ne plus le lâcher.

Un gargouillis qui ressemble à un rire sort de sa bouche et un sourire immense lui mange le visage tandis qu'il m'observe attentivement.

Je suis à la fois paniqué et subjugué par ses doigts fragiles dans ma main.

Une onde d’amour pour ce petit être me submerge.

Je me tourne vers Harry qui m’observe avec un regard amoureux.

Puis sans prévenir, il se penche pour m'embrasser, le bébé dans les bras, et devant tout le monde.

Je rougis furieusement. La gêne me picore le ventre, mais rien ne vient. 

Personne ne nous juge, personne ne s'offusque, les gens sont juste heureux d'être vivants, ensemble, après les horreurs de la guerre. Les quelques regards sur nous sont surtout pour le petit Teddy qui vole la vedette avec son regard curieux et ses boucles folles.

L'inquiétude laisse place aux bonheurs simples et le regard de Harry, pétillant et ému, en fait décidément partie.

Bientôt, il est temps de sortir les nombreux gâteaux que Fleur et Molly Weasley ont préparé et les convives se regroupent autour des tables pour prendre leur part. Et puis c'est l'heure d'encourager Harry à ouvrir ses cadeaux. De l'équipement pour le Quidditch à n'en pas finir, mille gourmandises et des montagnes de chocolats, toute une nouvelle garde-robe dont une belle cape de voyage... il est évidemment pourri gâté par tous le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier !

Harry profite de son moment, il bat des mains un peu gêné par l'attention, rougit, se réfugie dans le col de son pull trop grand pour fuir les compliments.

Et puis le cadeau de Lupin dépasse tous les autres.

\- C’est tout ce qu’il me reste, mais tu comprendras sa valeur sentimentale.

Harry défait fébrilement le papier cadeau et retient son souffle en ouvrant un album de photos anciennes.

Il me fait signe de me rapprocher et je le rejoins sur le banc.

Entre les pages, les clichés magiques s’animent. Les sorciers posent, s'esclaffent, vivent leur instant de vie capturé en boucle avec insouciance. La plupart sont jeunes, la vingtaine tout au plus, des sourires s'étirent sur leurs lèvres et leurs traits sont plein d'espoir.  
Harry caresse le papier et se mord la lèvre.

Tandis qu'il détaille chaque page, visiblement ému, Lupin se penche derrière nous et pointe un cliché en particulier.

— Celle-ci, c'est ma préférée !

Autour d'une petite table de cuisine, ceux que je devine être les parents et le parrain de Harry cuisinent et rient ensemble. Sirius Black porte un bébé aux boucles brunes dans ses bras, tandis que James est aux fourneaux et Lily rit en interpellant Lupin derrière l'objectif.

— C'est quand nous habitions tous ensemble, ta première année...

Harry essaie de chasser maladroitement les larmes qui lui viennent et rit entre deux sanglots.  
Il vient se caler tout contre moi, l'album sur les genoux, et je passe un bras autour de ses épaules. 

Il tourne les pages délicatement et s'attarde sur chacun des clichés avec attention.

Sur l'un d'eux, James Potter et Sirius Black posent à côté d'une grosse moto cylindrée le regard fier, un éclat de rire sur les lèvres et leurs cheveux en bataille.  
Sur une autre photo, Lily Potter enlace amicalement Lupin qui semble avoir été pris par surprise par le photographe.  
Sur une autre encore , elle semble nous faire un signe de la main tandis que James me détaille d'un air sévère.

— Tu crois qu’ils m’auraient apprécié ?

Harry hoche la tête, sans un mot, trop occupé à chasser ses larmes. Lupin penché derrière nous, intervient.

— Lily, à n'en pas douter. Elle était la gentillesse incarnée et elle devenait amie avec tout le monde dès la première rencontre. James et Sirius, eux, t'auraient d'abord jaugé sévèrement, de vraies têtes de pioche gryffondor ces deux-là, dit-il en riant. Ils auraient voulu protéger Harry d'absolument tout s'ils l'avaient pu. De vraies mères poules ! Mais au final, ils auraient aimé voir Harry heureux, ça ne fait aucun doute…

Harry renifle et Lupin murmure.

— Ils auraient été tellement fiers de vous deux.

Harry me sourit les yeux plein de larmes, tend la main pour enlacer mes doigts aux siens et les porter à ses lèvres, puis reprend sa contemplation méticuleuse de chaque cliché.

Lupin pose une main sur mon épaule et esquisse un sourire, les yeux un peu humides.

Une bouffée d'amitié et une gratitude infinie pour Remus Lupin me transportent soudain, Lupin qui même après avoir tenu sa promesse à Harry continue de veiller sur moi, jour après jour.

Granger sèche maladroitement les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues et Weasley m'observe attentivement et hoche la tête d'un geste amical. Je passe une main dans les boucles de Harry et je réalise combien l'instant est précieux. L'été est chaud mais agréable à l'ombre du grand chêne. Plus loin, Demelza profite de Teddy sur ses genoux et s'émerveille de ses mimiques tandis que les éclats de rire de Tonks s'élèvent sous la tonnelle. Fleur a posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Bill et écoute tranquillement Andromeda qui discute avec les Weasley.

Le sentiment lancinant de n'être qu'une pièce maladroitement rapportée s'estompe peu à peu à leur côtés. Et cette idée que je suisdes leurs grandit. Malgré les doutes qui tiraillent parfois. Je _suis_ des leurs. Impensable il y a encore un an, la sensation d'avoir trouvé ma place dans cette étrange famille d'adoption me réchauffe à présent doucement la poitrine et me tire des sourires plus sereins. Une nouvelle émotion inconnue jusqu'alors cette sérénité, que je rajoute précieusement à la palette que je découvre jour après jour aux côtés de Harry.

***

_Alors oui, ce bonus est clairement une ode à Remus Lupin en plein Drarry, que voulez-vous ! On aurait tous besoin d'un Lupin dans sa vie 💛  
Il me reste un dernier petit bonus à vous partager pour boucler le tout. Je vous dis à vendredi !_


	24. Bonus #4

Drago

Le salon d'hiver du Manoir n'a jamais retrouvé sa superbe d'antan.

Les grandes baies de la verrière laissent le soleil baigner les dalles immaculées, mais la cruauté des crimes commis ici s'accrochent à chaque fibre du Manoir.

Les plantes grimpantes que Mère chérissait tant n'ont pas survécu aux allées et venues des mangemorts ni aux atrocités qui hantent à présent cet endroit.

Aujourd'hui, même les souvenirs heureux de mon enfance ont été chassés par les horreurs.

Le grand piano git toujours dans le cellier à côté d'autres cauchemars persistants. Les tapis immaculés ont été méthodiquement nettoyés et décapés, mais les fantômes des inconnus qui y ont été torturés s'y accrochent. On pourrait parfois entendre les échos de leurs cris au détour d'un couloir. La nuit, je crois parfois discerner les gémissements de Harry et un frisson glacé me court le long du dos.

Alors nous évitons le grand salon et nous nous réfugions dans la véranda où les rayons de soleil doux repoussent péniblement les ombres. Dans le salon d'hiver, les fauteuils de jardin ont été nettoyés et récurés mais le son des bottes des mangemorts et de leurs hommes de mains claquent encore, impitoyable, à mes oreilles.

Mère a le regard dans le vague. On pourrait croire qu'elle contemple nos jardins immenses qui ont retrouvé de leur prestige grâce à quelques enchantements, mais son esprit vagabonde de plus en plus souvent loin d'ici, loin de moi, loin de cet endroit maudit.

Sa santé s’est rapidement dégradée après les procès.

Malgré le verdict plus qu'indulgent, la réalité semble l'avoir rattrapée sans ménagement. Je sais pertinemment que Harry et Lupin ont joué dans la clémence de son verdict.

Elle a évité de peu la prison, contrairement à Père. Sa complicité manifeste et son soutien financier à Voldemort lui a valu sans surprise une longue peine non compressible à Azkaban.

Mère, elle, est assignée à résidence et ses sorts gardés sous surveillance par les Aurors.

J'ignore si elle est soulagée ou anéantie. On ne se parle pas plus qu'avant. Les mots sérieux semblent toujours aussi difficiles à prononcer dans ce manoir immense et glacial.

Alors elle reste mutique, le regard absent dans sa prison dorée, quelques elfes de maison pour seule compagnie.

Willow, la vieille elfe fidèle, dépose un plateau de thé sur la table du salon d'hiver.

Je déglutis. Même les tasses en porcelaine sont marqués par le souvenir de Bellatrix et de ses sautes d'humeur terribles. 

Est-ce qu'un jour tout redeviendra comme avant ? Est-ce qu'on peut oublier, tirer un trait sur les horreurs dont on a été complices ?

Pour l'instant, je n'y arrive pas.

Je ne supporte plus de vivre dans cet endroit plein de fantômes et de cris silencieux, où chaque parcelle de cette maison me rappelle qui j'étais et ce que j'ai fait.

Soudain Mère brise le silence sans me regarder.

— Ne sois pas trop dur.

Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur en portant la tasse de thé à mes lèvres.

— Dans ton jugement sur notre famille.

Avant même que j'essaie de lui répondre, son esprit est déjà reparti ailleurs.  
Est-ce sa façon de se protéger ? De ne pas devenir folle entre sa culpabilité écrasante et la solitude soudaine et oppressante ?

Elle semble parfois sombrer dans un puits sans fin, et puis un éclair de clairvoyance traverse son regard.

Elle se redresse et se saisit de sa tasse.

— Tu pars définitivement ?

Mon sac de voyage devant la porte m'évite de trouver comment aborder le sujet.

Je pourrais quitter cet endroit, fuir ce passé trop lourd à supporter, mais les remords de l'abandonner dans ce manoir me prennent encore à la gorge.

— Non, je vais passer quelques jours dans les Cornouailles, mais je reviendrai te voir à mon retour.

Le silence entre nous est comme un mur difficile à franchir.  
Parfois je me demande si elle est encore là, si elle comprend et puis soudain son esprit semble revenir s'accrocher aux lambeaux de la réalité.

— Potter hein, quel garçon...

Je pose doucement la tasse dans ma coupelle de porcelaine en essayant de maitriser mes émotions. J'ignore comment elle sait mais je ne veux pas lui en parler.

Je veux garder cette parenthèse avec Harry rien que pour moi. Je l'ai mérité et je me battrai s'il le faut pour qu'elle ne salisse pas ce que je chéris.

— C'est pour lui que tu es parti ?

On se parle sans se regarder, comme on l'a toujours fait dans cette famille.

Je secoue la tête. Il y avait mille raisons de fuir cet endroit sinistre cette nuit-là.

— Il s'est battu pour ce qu'il pensait être juste. Il avait la force de tenir tête face aux Ténèbres, parce qu'il était intimement convaincu que le monde pouvait être meilleur. Il avait raison de se battre.

Ma foi en Harry pulse dans mes poings serrés. Et même si la foi s'est doucement transformée en des sentiments plus forts, je ne regrette pas une seconde mon geste insensé cette nuit-là.

Mère reprend une gorgée de thé.

— Il t'apaise. Vous avez passé votre scolarité à vous disputer, mais en réalité il te fait du bien, il canalise tes colères. Ça me rassure.

Je n'aime pas qu'elle s'immisce, qu'elle parle de lui. Je suis sur la défensive, prêt à claquer la porte sur cette conversation s'il le faut.

— Comment ça ?

— Que tu ne sois pas seul quand je ne serai plus là. C'est un bon garçon je crois.

Son regard est lointain, vide et instable

— Ça rendrait ton père fou bien sûr, mais il n'est plus là. Et je t'aime Drago, je sais que tu en doutes, mais je t'ai toujours aimé mon fils.

J'ai la gorge serrée et je déglutis péniblement. On a jamais su se parler entre les murs de ce Manoir alors ces quelques mots, livrés du bout des lèvres, ressemblent à des pépites que j'ai toujours recherchées vainement.

— Je sais.

J'aimerais pouvoir lui retourner son amour mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est encore trop douloureux.

Rester à ses côtés, dans cet endroit que je déteste, c'est ma façon de lui montrer que je tiens encore à elle.

— Je veux que tu sois heureux Drago, et s'il faut que tu t'éloignes d'ici, de moi, je comprendrai.

Son regard est toujours planté au-delà de la verrière et je me racle la gorge, un peu déstabilisé.

— Je reviendrai. Je vais rester dans les parages Mère, promis.

Son attention s'est de nouveau perdue dans des pensées inaccessibles, alors je me lève, l'embrasse tendrement sur la tempe.

Je récupère mon sac de voyage sur le pas de la porte et jette un dernier regard à Mère, murée dans son silence.

Je ressens soudain le besoin urgent de retrouver Harry.

De me raccrocher à ses sourires maladroits qui chassent pourtant avec une facilité déconcertante la main froide et insidieuse qui se faufile dans ma poitrine quand je reste trop longtemps dans les couloirs de ce maudit manoir.

De sentir sa main dans la mienne, assurée et rassurante.

De me réfugier dans ses regards déterminés et confiants pour deux.

D'accepter d'écrire, avec lui, la suite de notre histoire, même si elle ne rime à rien.

***

_Et voilà la boucle est bouclée pour Drago._

_C'était mon dernier bonus pour celleux qui sont arrivé-es jusqu'au bout de cette fic.  
Merci infiniment pour votre fidélité et vos petits mots, j'ai adoré partager cette histoire avec vous.  
Séchez vos larmes, prenez soin de vous et je vous dis à bientôt !  
_


End file.
